Harry Potter and the Dark Lord
by Lil Padfoot17
Summary: [COMPLETE]Set in Harry's sixth year. He encounters far more than he ever could have expected, but he does not have to go through it alone. An old friend returns to help him. Harry's defeat of Voldemort rests on him getting The Scepter of Light and Dark, s
1. The Attack

**Harry Potter and the Dark Lord**

**Chapter 1: The Attack**

**Summary: **Set in Harry's sixth year. He encounters far more than he ever could have expected, but he does not have to go through it alone. An old friend returns to help him. Harry's defeat of Voldemort rests on him getting The Scepter of Light and Dark, something that would allow Voldemort to destroy the world if he can get the whole thing. Voldemort's powers are getting stronger and Harry has more than one encounter with him.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing!!

**Updates: **will be several times a week. if you want to be notified of updates, please join , then review and add me to your author alerts.

**Reviews: **I will dedicate a chapter to my 50th reviewer, 100th reviewer, 150th reviewer, and so on

**Thank you to the following reviewers: **none

**This Chapter: **Harry is attacked at Privet Drive.

**Now........._on with the story!_**

* * *

In Number Four, Privet Drive, all was quiet except for the scratching of a quill. A teenage boy with dark hair sat writing a letter.

The scratching paused, and Harry Potter thought to himself for a minute, then the scratching resumed.

"Finished," he said to himself. He reread the letter to himself.

Dear Ron and Hermione,

How are you? Not much has been happening here. The Muggles have been a lot nicer since they got talked to by the Order. I can do whatever I want, but don't worry, I'm being really careful. Hope to see you soon.

Harry

Harry crossed the room and opened the cage of his owl, Hedwig.

"Come here, I've got a job for you," said Harry.

Hedwig flew out of her cage and sat on Harry's shoulder. She stood perfectly still as Harry tied the letter to her leg, then flew out of the open window to deliver the letter. Harry was very bored, so when the Dursleys had gotten up, he went down and had breakfast, then went outside.

After walking a ways down the street, Harry spotted a sign that said _Yard Sale. _He wondered what a yard sale was, he had never been to one before, so he wandered down to where the sign was. It was an astonishing sight.

There were Muggle things spread out on tables. Everything had a little sticker with a number on it. Harry wondered what they meant. He looked around to see who was in charge. All of a sudden he heard several large cracks and the Muggles started screaming.

About five or six Death Eaters had appeared out of nowhere. Harry quickly pulled his wand out, but the Death Eater who seemed to be in charge raised their wand and their hood fell back.

Harry had a glimpse of the Death Eater's face before the Death Eater shouted, "Expelliarmus!"

Harry flew backwards and slammed into a low wall. His last thought before losing consciousness was Lucius Malfoy.

* * *

**Next Chapter:** The Unexpected Visitor


	2. An Unexpected Visitor

**Harry Potter and the Dark Lord**

**Chapter 2: The Unexpected Visitor**

**Summary: **Set in Harry's sixth year. He encounters far more than he ever could have expected, but he does not have to go through it alone. An old friend returns to help him. Harry's defeat of Voldemort rests on him getting The Scepter of Light and Dark, something that would allow Voldemort to destroy the world if he can get the whole thing. Voldemort's powers are getting stronger and Harry has more than one encounter with him.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing!!

**Updates: **will be several times a week. if you want to be notified of updates, please join , then review and add me to your author alerts.

**Reviews: **I will dedicate a chapter to my 50th reviewer, 100th reviewer, 150th reviewer, and so on

**Thank you to the following reviewers: **Top Bitch, AccioSeverus (twice), Legolas-gurl88

**Note:** Special thanks to Legolas-gurl88, I've fixed the formatting for you! Chapter 1 edited!

**This Chapter: **Harry has an unexpected visitor.

**Now........._on with the story!_**

* * *

Harry heard voices. He struggled to remember what had happened. Suddenly it hit him. He had been attacked by Death Eaters, but where was he now?

He had no idea. Harry opened his eyes. He was lying on a bed in a familiar room, yet he still did not know where he was.

The bed was surrounded by chairs, most of them unoccupied.

He heard someone say, "They're back again." He recognized that voice. It was Phineas Nigellus. But how could that be? The Order couldn't have known where he had been. He had probably been followed again.

"Harry, you're awake!" squealed one of his best friends, Hermione Granger.

"Hey Harry," said his other best friend, Ron Weasley.

"You're never going to believe what we found out. We've been here since the start of vacation and oh Harry, wait till you find out, it's amazing." said Hermione in one breath.

"Geez Hermione, you're going to talk his ears off." said Ron.

"But he needs to know." said Hermione. She was interrupted by someone walking in.

Ron and Hermione turned to see who had come in the room. Harry craned his neck to see, but felt such a sharp pain in his back that he stopped looking.

"Will you two leave us alone for a moment?" Harry heard the newcomer ask. Ron and Hermione left the room and Harry could see who it was. It was Albus Dumbledore.

"Harry, I thought you would have known better than to wander far from your home. Nonetheless, we were alerted shortly after you left by Mundungus, and Order members were dispatched at once. Although, it seems we were a little to late to save you from any harm. You will be remaining here at Grimmauld Place until we feel you have satisfactorily recovered." He turned to leave, but paused at the door.

"You have a visitor that is most anxious to see you. I will let him in and keep Ron and Hermione from coming in so as to allow you a bit of time alone with him." He then walked out the door.

Moments later the door opened again and Harry gasped.

"Sirius, but how.......?"

Sirius replied, "Even I can't answer that question, Harry. All I know is that after I fell through the veil , I felt something push me back out. I transformed into the dog and snuck out of the Ministry. Very few people know I am alive."

"Is that what Hermione was trying to tell me?"

"Yes, I believe so. Right now you need to be resting. You really hurt yourself when you went flying into that wall."

"But Sirius, Lucius Malfoy did it! He escaped from Azkaban!" Harry cried. Sirius got up to leave."Sirius, please stay with me."

"I'm sorry. I can't right now, but I will be back up later, I promise." He gave Harry a gentle hug and left the room. Harry lay on his bed, very confused. Everyone had told him Sirius was dead, even Dumbledore. Yet how had Sirius escaped death?

Was it because he was an Animagus? Or was something else going on?

Harry sank into sleep. When he woke up again, it was evening, and Ron, Hermione, and Sirius were sitting around his bed.

"Hey," he said to them.

"Harry, how are you doing?" asked Ron.

"Fine." he said. Just then Mrs. Weasley came into the room carrying a tray.

"Here's your dinner, Harry dear." she said, enchanting the tray to hover inches above his legs.

"Hi, Mrs. Weasley." he said.

"Don't worry Harry, you should be up and about in no time." she said, giving Ron, Hermione, and Sirius a look.

"I'll be back to get your tray when you're done, Harry." she said, leaving the room. Harry picked at his food. He wasn't very hungry, especially since he was so confused. There were so many things that confused him, especially Sirius's miraculous survival and Mrs. Weasley's look.

After Mrs. Weasley left, Harry thought a minute and then demanded, "What's going on?"

"W-we don't know what you're talking about, Harry." stammered Hermione.

"Oh, I think you do." said Harry, his voice shaking with anger. He wanted to get up and shout at them. He swung his legs to the side of the bed and pushed himself off. He knew at once that this was a mistake.

His legs collapsed under him and he fell forward towards the floor. Sirius caught him just before his head hit the ground.Together, Sirius and Ron put him back into bed.

"We're really, really sorry Harry. Dumbledore told us not to tell." said Hermione, sounding like she was holding back tears.

"He wasn't sure how you'd take the news." added Ron.

"DUMBLEDORE MADE YOU! HE'S ALWAYS HAVING YOU TWO KEEP THINGS FROM ME! IT'S NOT FAIR! THIS IS MY LIFE AND DUMBLEDORE CANT EVEN TELL ME HIMSELF!" Harry shouted.

"Harry, please calm down, you'll hurt yourself more." said Hermione, whose voice was shaking.

"I DON'T WANT TO CALM DOWN!" shouted Harry back, but stopped himself, feeling the pain in his back for the first time.

"I'm sorry," said Harry meekly.

"I'm just really angry."

"Here Harry, eat your dinner." said Ron.

"No thanks," he said roughly. "I'm not hungry."

"All right then." replied Ron.

"We'll just let you rest now, then." said Hermione, leading the way out of the room.

Harry tried to sleep, but couldn't. He was still confused. Why had Dumbledore kept his condition from him?

Why hadn't he been taken to St. Mungo's or something, so they could fix him?

They were wizards, after all. He had thought they could heal anything.

* * *

**Next Chapter:** Dumbledore Explains


	3. Dumbledore Explains

**Harry Potter and the Dark Lord**

**Chapter 3: Dumbledore Explains**

**Summary: **Set in Harry's sixth year. He encounters far more than he ever could have expected, but he does not have to go through it alone. An old friend returns to help him. Harry's defeat of Voldemort rests on him getting The Scepter of Light and Dark, something that would allow Voldemort to destroy the world if he can get the whole thing. Voldemort's powers are getting stronger and Harry has more than one encounter with him.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing!!

**Updates: **will be several times a week. if you want to be notified of updates, please join , then review and add me to your author alerts.

**Reviews: **I will dedicate a chapter to my 50th reviewer, 100th reviewer, 150th reviewer, and so on

**Thank you to the following reviewers: **Top Bitch, AccioSeverus (twice), Legolas-gurl88

**Note: **Chapters 1 and 2 edited

**This Chapter: **Dumbledore explains everything.

**Now........._on with the story!_**

* * *

Harry woke up the next morning to Mrs. Weasley bustling around his room.

"Ah, Harry, you're awake!" she said cheerily. He sensed that she knew about his outburst the previous evening. "Dumbledore will be in to see you in a little while."

"All right." said Harry.

"Your breakfast is on the table beside your bed." said Mrs. Weasley as she left.

Harry summoned a glass of orange juice and had just finished it when Dumbledore walked into the room. As soon as Harry laid eyes on Dumbledore he felt rage rise up in him and he wanted to attack him. He knew he couldn't get up, but he wanted to hurt Dumbledore as Dumbledore had hurt him.

The only thing he had was the glass which had held orange juice clenched tightly in his hand. He looked down at it, and without thinking, raised his arm and threw it at Dumbledore.

Quick as a flash, Dumbledore had his want out and blew the glass out of the air. The glass shattered everywhere.

Dumbledore then said, "Reparo," and the glass was whole again in Dumbledore's hand. Harry immediately felt ashamed.

"Sorry." he muttered.

"Quite all right," said Dumbledore. "I would feel the same way it was me in your position. I do apologize for not telling you. I knew it would do no good. Even we wizards cannot heal a broken back. Minor though your injury is, we have no power to assist you. You need to do as Muggles do, stay in bed until your bones mend." said Dumbledore.

"But why aren't I in St. Mungo's?" asked Harry.

"If I thought that it would help, you would be there in an instant. Be that as it may, I do have two reasons for not taking you. One, obviously, security reasons. You saw how quick the Death Eaters were attack you when you left the safety of your house. The attack on you was well planned. They attacked, not to kill, but to injure. They wanted to injure you so that you could not fight back and therefore, make it easier for Voldemort to kill you. They had not expected the Order to show up though, and quickly left once we arrived. The second reason, I have already told you. The healers cannot help you, and we'd rather you be in Grimmauld Place where you are safe, then in St. Mungo's." said Dumbledore.

"No Hogwarts?" asked Harry incredulously.

"I'm sorry, but that's the way it has to be. You will be tutored here by several Order members. Ah, and speaking of the Order, I know that you want to know how Sirius is still alive. To explain, I must begin with a explanation of the Death Room and the archway. Long ago, the Death Room was used as a quick way to kill Dark Wizards. At that time, there was no Azkaban, and no means of punishing wizards for a long time, but sometimes, a wizard would come back out of the arch. No one could explain it, until someone checked back, and found out that the wizards who had come back were innocent. The arch would not accept killing them. Then Azkaban was built, and the Death Room was no longer used. Sirius was sent to Azkaban for murder, yet he was innocent. That knowledge kept him sane, and brought him back to you. Had the arch been used on Sirius then, he would have been returned. However, when he went through, he hadn't been convicted of any crime that he was guilty of. So when he went through, the arch sensed this, and sent him back. However, Sirius knew that he would be killed by Aurors, so he transformed into the dog, and hid until everyone was gone. Then he snuck out of the Ministry and cam here. Is there anything else you would like to know?" said Dumbledore.

"What about Quidditch?" asked Harry.

"I'm going to cancel Quidditch this year, at least until you come back, being as the Gryffindor team cannot play without their Captain or Seeker." said Dumbledore.

"Who else will be missing?" asked Harry, though he thought he knew.

"No one else, Harry. You are the Gryffindor team Captain." said Dumbledore. "So if there's nothing else, I will be going. Ron and Hermione are anxious to come in. I must also emphasize the importance of asking me anything you think of. If you think of anything else, please send someone to get me. Also, I need you to continue with you Occlumency. Professor Snape will not be teaching you Occlumency anymore. I will be teaching you myself. With that said, good day." said Dumbledore. He walked to the door, but paused and looked at Harry.

He had an odd look in his clear blue eyes. Was it pity? He then turned back towards the door and left.

* * *

**Next Chapter:** The Realization 


	4. The Realization

**Harry Potter and the Dark Lord**

**Chapter 4: The Realization**

**Summary: **Set in Harry's sixth year. He encounters far more than he ever could have expected, but he does not have to go through it alone. An old friend returns to help him. Harry's defeat of Voldemort rests on him getting The Scepter of Light and Dark, something that would allow Voldemort to destroy the world if he can get the whole thing. Voldemort's powers are getting stronger and Harry has more than one encounter with him.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing!!

**Updates: **will be several times a week. if you want to be notified of updates, please join , then review and add me to your author alerts.

**Reviews: **I will dedicate a chapter to my 50th reviewer, 100th reviewer, 150th reviewer, and so on

**Thank you to the following reviewers: **

Accio Severus: No, Harry is not paralyzed. He has to stay in bed so his bones mend. By my estimation, he's been knocked out for a couple of weeks, because it cuts down on the time that i have to have Harry confined to bed, which is kinda boring. Harry is lonely, even with his friends around, he feels separate from them. That's what leads to............oops, better not give anything else away! Read on find that out!

**This Chapter: **Harry realizes something.

**Now........._on with the story!_**

* * *

Harry had an odd feeling in his stomach. After a minute, he realized his stomach was growling. He thought he would Summon the tray, then decided against it.

Therefore, he pointed his wand at the tray, and with a swish and a flick, said, "Wingardium Leviosa."

The tray floated over to his bed, guided by his wand. He lowered the tray to his bed and began to eat. He had hardly finished when Ron and Hermione burst in.

"We've just heard that you have to stay." said Ron.

"It's awful" said Hermione.

"Look, there's no point trying to cheer me up. Besides, what's the point? I'd be in the hospital wing the whole time. I wouldn't even be able to hang out with you guys." said Harry.

"All right then," said Ron.

"There's a week left till we go back to Hogwarts. We'll just make this week as fun as possible."

Harry nodded. There was no way he was going to have fun in this bed. He was just going to have to go along with what they had planned. They did have a lot planned.

Harry played Wizard Chess with Ron, while Hermione watched. They also played Exploding Snap and built houses out of the cards. Their days of games were punctuated by visits from Sirius and other Order members.

Although Harry had thought he wouldn't have fun, he seemed to forget what had happened to him while playing games with Ron and Hermione. The days seemed to fly by, and before he knew it, it was the day before Ron and Hermione were to leave for Hogwarts. They wouldn't be spending the day with him, they would be going to Diagon Alley to get their school stuff. That morning, Ron and Hermione burst in excitedly.

"Our Hogwarts letters have arrived!" said Hermione.

"Here's yours mate." said Ron. His looked considerably thicker than Ron and Hermione's letters. He opened his letter. It was filled with sheets of parchment. The first sheet was a letter from McGonagall:

Dear Mr. Potter,

Due to recent circumstances, Professor Dumbledore has arranged for private tutoring for you until you can come to Hogwarts. You will receive all of your usual lessons, except Care of Magical Creatures, Divination, and Potions. Congratulations on being named Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Your tutoring schedule is enclosed, as well as a list of the things you will need this year.

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

He pulled out the other sheets out of the envelope. He glanced at the schedule, then picked up his supplies list. Wow, he thought to himself, they certainly needed a lot of things this year.

He handed his supply list to Hermione, then said, "My money bag is somewhere in my trunk."

"Okay" said Ron.

"We'll make sure and get everything you need." said Hermione.

"Bye Harry, we'll see you later." said Hermione as they left. Harry had never felt so alone. His two best friends were going to Hogwarts without him and he had no idea of when he would be joining them. As he stared at his letter from Howarts, he felt tears pour down his face.

He cried, "Damn them!" He did not deserve what Malfoy had done to him. He would have his revenge. Malfoy, the Death Eaters, Voldemort, they were all going to pay.

They would be sorry for everything they had ever done to him, his family, and his friends.

* * *

**Next Chapter:** Walking and a Warning 


	5. Walking and a Warning

**Harry Potter and the Dark Lord**

**Chapter 5: Walking and a Warning**

**Summary: **Set in Harry's sixth year. He encounters far more than he ever could have expected, but he does not have to go through it alone. An old friend returns to help him. Harry's defeat of Voldemort rests on him getting The Scepter of Light and Dark, something that would allow Voldemort to destroy the world if he can get the whole thing. Voldemort's powers are getting stronger and Harry has more than one encounter with him.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing!!

**Updates: **will be several times a week. if you want to be notified of updates, please join , then review and add me to your author alerts.

**Reviews: **I will dedicate a chapter to my 50th reviewer, 100th reviewer, 150th reviewer, and so on

**Thank you to the following reviewers: **

**This Chapter: **Harry begins to walk again.

**Now........._on with the story!_**

* * *

****

"Colloportus." he said as he pointed his wand at his door. It swung shut and sealed itself.

He was going to walk, even if it took all day. He had to be up and around as quick as possible if he was going to get his revenge on Voldemort and the Death Eaters.

He pushed himself up and felt a horrible pain in his back. He gritted his teeth and kept going. He swung his legs over the side of his bed. He pushed off gently from his bed and stood up.

His legs felt like someone had put a Jellylegs Jinx on the, but he remained standing. He felt his legs collapse under him and grabbed the table next to his bed. He took a tentative step forward, then another. He kept going.

All of a sudden he heard footsteps on the stairs. Someone was coming.

He had to get back to his bed, but there was no way he would get there in time. He heard whoever was outside try to open the door.

"Harry, open the door!" It was Sirius.

Harry sank to his knees as Sirius shouted "Alohomora!" Harry heard the lock click open. Sirius spotted Harry on the floor.

"Harry, what were you doing?" asked Sirius, rushing over to him.

"Walking." muttered Harry.

"You stay where you are, I'll be right back." said Sirius. He left the room and moments later was back with Lupin.

"What? You think we would let you alone without a guard?" said Sirius in response to the look on Harry's face. Together, Sirius and Lupin help Harry up and into bed.

"Dumbledore's not going to be pleased when he finds out about this Harry." said Lupin.

"Then don't tell him." muttered Harry.

"Fine, we won't. But if it happens again, Dumbledore will know." said Lupin.

Harry stared sullenly at the ceiling. Sirius and Lupin sensed that he didn't want to talk to them and left. Damn, thought Harry to himself.

He'd never get a chance to get out of Grimmauld Place with a guard watching him.

* * *

**Next Chapter:** Harry in Trouble 


	6. Harry in Trouble

**Harry Potter and the Dark Lord**

**Chapter 6: Harry in Trouble**

**Summary: **Set in Harry's sixth year. He encounters far more than he ever could have expected, but he does not have to go through it alone. An old friend returns to help him. Harry's defeat of Voldemort rests on him getting The Scepter of Light and Dark, something that would allow Voldemort to destroy the world if he can get the whole thing. Voldemort's powers are getting stronger and Harry has more than one encounter with him.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing!!

**Updates: **will be several times a week. if you want to be notified of updates, please join , then review and add me to your author alerts.

**Reviews: **I will dedicate a chapter to my 50th reviewer, 100th reviewer, 150th reviewer, and so on

**Thank you to the following reviewers: **AccioSeverus

**This Chapter: **Harry gets in trouble.

**Now........._on with the story!_**

**_

* * *

_**

Harry thought to himself. How was he supposed to get out of Grimmauld Place while he was being watched? All of a sudden it hit him: the Invisibility Cloak. But what about Moody? As long as Moody wasn't left with him, he would be fine.

Harry decided to do some snooping to see how many Order members had been left with him. He got out of bed, again ignoring the pain in his back. He walked to his trunk and with a grin, pulled an Extendable Ear from it.

"Thank you, Fred and George." he whispered to himself. He stuffed the Ear into his pocket and walked out of his room. He went quietly over to the banister. He didn't see anyone standing around. They were probably in the kitchen. He crept downstairs and past the portrait in the front hall. He went down the stairs that led to the kitchen. He pulled the Extendable Ear from his pocket and inserted one end into his right ear. The Ear snaked down towards the floor, then headed for the kitchen door.

He heard people talking. There was Lupin, Sirius, Tonks, and Kingsley Shacklebolt. Good, no Moody. He started to pull the Extendable Ear from his own ear when he heard another voice: Moody's.

"The Potter boy is down here listening" said Moody. Harry didn't wait to hear any more. He took off up the stairs as fast as he could go, which wasn't very fast.

Somehow he managed to get all the way up and into his room. He dived into bed and pretended to be asleep. Moments later, Sirius and Lupin burst into the room.

"We told you to stay in bed. You're going to hurt yourself more." said Sirius.

"We're really sorry, but we're going to have to tell Dumbledore." said Lupin.

"He will do what he feels best to do." said Sirius.

Harry said nothing. He knew he was going to be in big trouble when Dumbledore found out. Sirius and Lupin walked out of the room.

Sirius popped his head back in the room and said, "We're sealing the door so you can't get out."

Great, thought Harry. How was he going to exact his revenge now?

* * *

**Next Chapter:** Harry's Punishment and the Plan 


	7. Harry's Punishment and the Plan

**Harry Potter and the Dark Lord**

**Chapter 7: Harry's Punishment and the Plan**

**Summary: **Set in Harry's sixth year. He encounters far more than he ever could have expected, but he does not have to go through it alone. An old friend returns to help him. Harry's defeat of Voldemort rests on him getting The Scepter of Light and Dark, something that would allow Voldemort to destroy the world if he can get the whole thing. Voldemort's powers are getting stronger and Harry has more than one encounter with him.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing!!

**Updates: **will be several times a week. if you want to be notified of updates, please join , then review and add me to your author alerts.

**Reviews: **I will dedicate a chapter to my 50th reviewer, 100th reviewer, 150th reviewer, and so on

**Thank you to the following reviewers: **Malaskor, Rosiegirl

**Note to :** I know about the chapter length and such. This is my first fanfiction, though it has already been posted on another site with the same comments. I have re-formatted it and i will re-write it eventually. Thanks for the reviews, though. Constructive criticism is always welcome.

**This Chapter: **Harry devises a plan to escape.

**Now........._on with the story!_**

* * *

****

Harry woke up with a start. How long had he been asleep? Not long, he guessed, judging by the fact that sunlight was streaming through the window.

"Ah, I see you're awake, Harry." It was Dumbledore, but he didn't look angry. In fact, he looked remotely pleased. "I'm very glad that you can walk Harry, but you cannot be getting up right now. Your back needs time to heal. I ask you to forgive me for what I'm about to do." he said, waving his wand at Harry.

He didn't notice anything different, except when he tried to sit up to ask Dumbledore what he had done, he found he couldn't move.

"I'm very sorry Harry, but this is the only way to keep you there. You will be allowed up for you lessons, eating, the bathroom, and that is all. Do not try and figure out a way to break the charm. You would waste your time, as no one knows the counter-charm but me." said Dumbledore. His eyes twinkled merrily as he left the room.

About ten minutes later, Ron and Hermione burst in. Harry felt slightly embarrassed as they watched him struggling against the invisible bonds.

"Hey Harry," they said in unison.

He stopped struggling and said, "Hey."

"What happened?" asked Hermione.

"Dumbledore," said Harry. "Sirius and Lupin caught me downstairs and told Dumbledore and he did something and now I can't get up at all."

"Well, you shouldn't have been up in the first place, Harry." said Hermione.

"But I need to…." Harry started to say, but was interrupted by Hermione.

"You don't need to do anything except stay in bed. Dumbledore will let you come to Hogwarts when you're ready, just like he will let you loose when you're ready to walk."

"Fine." muttered Harry sullenly.

"Look Harry, we got your stuff and refilled your money bag." said Ron.

"Thanks." said Harry.

"Well, we'd better go get packed. We'll see you later, Harry." said Hermione.

Harry lay on his bed staring at the ceiling after they left. He thought about what he was going to do. The only time that he could possibly escape was while being tutored, which would make it even more difficult.

His classes would start the day after tomorrow. The first lesson was with McGonagall. He supposed she would be apparating to Grimmauld Place.

He summoned his Invisibility Cloak from his trunk and Transfigured it into a watch, which he placed on his wrist. There was nothing suspicious about a watch. He would have to go to the bathroom and Untransfigure the cloak, the somehow sneak out of Grimmauld Place.

Hopefully Moody wouldn't have been assigned to guard him. Then, he would find the Death Eaters, or more likely, they would find him.

Then, he would make them pay.

* * *

**Next Chapter:** Harry Runs Away 


	8. Harry Runs Away

**Harry Potter and the Dark Lord**

**Chapter 8: Harry Runs Away**

**Summary: **Set in Harry's sixth year. He encounters far more than he ever could have expected, but he does not have to go through it alone. An old friend returns to help him. Harry's defeat of Voldemort rests on him getting The Scepter of Light and Dark, something that would allow Voldemort to destroy the world if he can get the whole thing. Voldemort's powers are getting stronger and Harry has more than one encounter with him.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing!!

**Updates: **will be several times a week. if you want to be notified of updates, please join , then review and add me to your author alerts.

**Reviews: **I will dedicate a chapter to my 50th reviewer, 100th reviewer, 150th reviewer, and so on

**Thank you to the following reviewers: **Knobby Skimbleshanks, Accio Severus

**Note to KS:** This story is complete on , and its 58 chapters long. i am editing as I go, but the entire story will be re-written eventually, since it was my first fanfic. My other one, "When Dreams Come True" has a better plot, i think.

**This Chapter: **Harry escapes from Grimmauld Place.

**Now........._on with the story!_**

* * *

****

Harry lay in bed the whole next day. Ron and Hermione were gone, and Harry had no idea when he would see them again. He mostly brooded on his plan and how he would carry it out, but was interrupted by Sirius and Lupin popping in every hour or so to check on him.

Harry had tried every spell he could think of to release the bonds, but had ha no luck. He decided he would go ahead with his plan.

So the next day when McGonagall arrived in his room, Harry said, "I have to go to the bathroom."

"All right then." she said and with a wave of her wand, she released his bonds. As he made to get up, she motioned for him to stop and waved her wand. A cane appeared out of nowhere and she handed it to Harry. "Off you go now." she said.

Harry felt insulted. He supposed Dumbledore had told her to give him a cane. Harry walked out of the room and to the bathroom. He Untransfigured the cloak, wrapped it around himself , then left the bathroom.

He went quickly down the stairs and into the front hall. He took out his wand and unlocked the many locks that sealed Grimmauld Place from outsiders.

He slipped out the door and down the path that led to the street. Part of him knew this was a big mistake and wanted to go back. But that was a very small part of him. Most of him wanted to find the Death Eaters and get revenge.

So he kept going, leading himself into danger. He became aware that he still had the cane McGonagall had given him. He started to throw it away, but kept it, thinking it might come in handy later. He kept walking, faster than before. He sensed that he was being followed.

He turned around, but there was no one there. Harry felt very uneasy. He flung out his right hand while holding his wand.

Bang! The Knight Bus appeared. Stan Shunpike appeared

"Hey! Look Ern, its Harry Potter again!" he said excitedly to the conductor, Ernie. Harry climbed on board and paid Stan.

"Where to?" said Stan.

"I'm not sure yet." Harry replied.

"Well let me know when you decide where you're going." said Stan.

"I'll be up front with Ernie." Harry nodded his head.

Where should he go, thought Harry to himself. Not Diagon Alley. A bunch of Death Eaters certainly wouldn't be there. NO, they'd be at Lucius Malfoy's house.

"Stan!" he called out. "I'd like to go to Lucius Malfoy's house."

"Sure thing Harry, but I don't know why you'd want to go there. Those people are Dark Wizards. You said so yourself last year." said Stan.

"Don't worry. I've got my reasons." replied Harry.

Bang! The bus jumped to a winding lane in the countryside. He saw a huge mansion that just looked to be the house of a Dark Wizard. The Knight Bus stopped and Harry got off.

"Bye Harry!" shouted Stan and with another loud bang, the Knight Bus was off.

Harry started up the driveway that led to the Malfoy's house. He got all the way up and walked up the front steps. He knocked on the door. Lucius Malfoy answered the door.

"Well Potter, it's nice to see you up and about so soon." he said in a sarcastic drawl. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in school? Or aren't you to going to go to school?" he asked. Harry only stared coldly at him and pulled his wand out of his pocket.

"Careful Potter, I wouldn't want to hurt you." said Malfoy sarcastically. At that moment, Harry felt something rise in him, something he had never felt before. He wanted to hurt Malfoy. He wanted to really hurt him.

Harry thought for an instant and then shouted, "Crucio!" He saw Malfoy double over in pain, then roll around the ground in agony.

Harry felt satisfaction as he watched Malfoy. Then he laughed. He laughed for a few minutes, then turned to leave, but stopped when he heard several large cracks. Death Eaters started appearing out of nowhere and Harry felt a burning pain in his scar.

"Harry, what have you done to my Death Eater?" asked a high, cold voice.

Harry pulled his hands off his face and saw the white face with red eyes mere inches from his own. Harry started backing away. He knew it had been a mistake to come here, but here was Lord Voldemort, and Harry could avenge all the deaths.

"Perhaps I should teach you a lesson." said Voldemort.

He raised his wand and said, "Crucio!" Harry, with lightning-quick reflexes, quickly dived to the side, away from the curse.

"Ah, once again Harry Potter wants to fight me. Very well. We shall have a duel. Just you and me. Don't worry, I have acquired a new wand since out last duel and you will have a chance to defend yourself against me." said Voldemort.

Exactly what he wanted. He would duel with Voldemort and get his revenge without having to worry about the Death Eaters as well.

* * *

**Next Chapter:** The Duel 


	9. The Duel

**Harry Potter and the Dark Lord**

**Chapter 9: The Duel**

**Summary: **Set in Harry's sixth year. He encounters far more than he ever could have expected, but he does not have to go through it alone. An old friend returns to help him. Harry's defeat of Voldemort rests on him getting The Scepter of Light and Dark, something that would allow Voldemort to destroy the world if he can get the whole thing. Voldemort's powers are getting stronger and Harry has more than one encounter with him.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing!!

**Updates: **will be several times a week. if you want to be notified of updates, please join , then review and add me to your author alerts.

**Reviews: **I will dedicate a chapter to my 50th reviewer, 100th reviewer, 150th reviewer, and so on

**Thank you to the following reviewers: **none

**This Chapter: **Harry escapes from Grimmauld Place.

**Now........._on with the story!_**

* * *

****

The Death Eaters backed away and formed a circle around Harry and Voldemort.

"Now we must bow." said Voldemort. Harry inclined his head and quickly raised it. He would not let down his guard.

"Now, we duel!" cried Voldemort. They circled each other, wands raised, each daring the other to make the first move.

"Expelliarmus!" cried Harry, then "Accio wand!" Harry grabbed Voldemort's wand as it soared towards him.

"Going to kill me now, Potter?" asked Voldemort. Harry didn't answer. He raised his wand.

"Avada Kedavra!" shouted Harry. A flash of green light shot from his wand and at Voldemort.

At almost the last instant, Voldemort whipped out another wand and had shouted, "Protego!" Harry's spell bounced harmlessly off the shield Voldemort had conjured.

"Thought you'd be able to kill me so easily, Potter?" asked Voldemort. "Well now its my turn. Ava-."

Voldemort stopped speaking as a several loud cracks rang out and a group of Order members appeared. Lupin rushed over to Harry and pulled him away as the Order members started dueling with the Death Eaters.

"We've got to get you out of here! I have a Portkey that will take us back." Harry nodded mutely. He knew he was in a lot of trouble.

He heard someone shout, "Imperio!" Harry's mind felt blissfully blank.

He heard a familiar cold voice saying, "Come to me Harry." Harry started to walk, then stopped.

A little voice in his head was saying, "Why?" He didn't know who to listen to, so he kept walking.

Then the voice said, "Stop. Stay where you are." Harry obediently stopped.

Harry saw Voldemort raise his wand, but his vision was quickly obscured by someone standing in front of him, protecting him from Voldemort. It was Wormtail.

"M-master, p-please, let him have a chance to fight. D-don't kill him l-like this." said Wormtail.

"I'm going to kill him one way or another. This is the easiest way. Now get out of the way or I will kill you too." said Voldemort.

"N-no Master." squeaked Wormtail.

"Very well then." said Voldemort.

Harry heard Voldemort say, "Avada Kedavra." Wormtail flinched, but did not move from in front of Harry. The curse hit him and he dropped to the ground, dead.

There had been silence ever since Harry had been put under the Imperius Curse, but now that Voldemort had killed Wormtail, chaos resumed.

Harry felt someone grab him and he struggled, but it was not Harry that was struggling. Voldemort was making him, so he could have a clear shot at Harry.

Whoever was holding him shoved something into his hand. Harry felt a jerk behind his naval and the world started spinning.

He felt himself land on something hard and he fell down, but made no move to get up until he heard the cold voice speak again inside his head, "Come to me Harry, come back to me Harry."

He got up. He was in Grimmauld Place, in the front hall. He got up and started to walk to the door, but someone behind him grabbed him.

He struggled to get away and reached for his wand, but whoever was holding him pulled it out of his pocket and threw it. Harry could hear it clattering on the floor. The person holding him released him.

Harry heard the person say, "Finite Incantatem," and the voice no longer spoke in his head.

Harry collapsed to his knees; he was exhausted.

"Harry." said the person. It was Sirius.

Harry remained where he was on the floor. He was very ashamed of what he's done and it would be his fault if any of the Order members were hurt.

"Sirius, I…"his voice trailed off.

"Come on," said Sirius. "you need to rest." Sirius grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him up.

He guided Harry up the stairs and into his room. Harry sank into bed.

"Harry, you don't need to explain anything to me. Dumbledore's the one you need to tell." said Sirius gently.

"I want you to be here when I tell him." said Harry.

"I don't believe Dumbledore will allow that." said Sirius sadly. At that instant, Lupin burst into the room.

"I wanted to make sure Harry got back here all right. I see he has. The Order will be returning momentarily and I believe

Dumbledore will be walking in here shortly." said Lupin.

True to his word, Dumbledore walked into the room. There was an odd expression on his face that Harry could not place.

"I would like to speak to Harry alone." he said.

"But couldn't Sirius stay?" asked Harry.

"I don't think so Harry." he replied.

Lupin and Sirius left the room.

" Harry, I believe we need to talk about today's events, but first I must ask you to be completely open." said Dumbledore.

Oh no, thought Harry, this was the part he had been dreading. He opened his mouth and began to speak.

* * *

**Next Chapter:** Harry Tells All 


	10. Harry Tells All

**Harry Potter and the Dark Lord**

**Chapter 10: Harry Tells All**

**Summary: **Set in Harry's sixth year. He encounters far more than he ever could have expected, but he does not have to go through it alone. An old friend returns to help him. Harry's defeat of Voldemort rests on him getting The Scepter of Light and Dark, something that would allow Voldemort to destroy the world if he can get the whole thing. Voldemort's powers are getting stronger and Harry has more than one encounter with him.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing!!

**Updates: **will be several times a week. if you want to be notified of updates, please join , then review and add me to your author alerts.

**Reviews: **I will dedicate a chapter to my 50th reviewer, 100th reviewer, 150th reviewer, and so on

**Thank you to the following reviewers: **none

**This Chapter: **Harry tells Dumbledore everything.

**Now........._on with the story!_**

* * *

****

Harry really didn't want to, but he knew that Dumbledore was a highly skilled Leglimens and could find out anything he concealed. So he talked. He told Dumbledore the whole story, starting with him deciding he wanted revenge on the people who had made his life a living hell since he was born, his formation of the plan, and how he had carried it out.

He stopped when he got to his arrival at Lucius Malfoy's house. He found he just couldn't bear to tell him about how he had used the Cruciatus Curse on Malfoy. He felt sickened at what he had done, but Dumbledore somehow guessed.

"You used the Cruciatus Curse on Lucius Malfoy, didn't you, Harry?"

"Yes." he mumbled.

"Please continue with your story Harry."He continued with the duel with Voldemort, how he had almost killed him, but somehow Voldemort blocked it. "But how could he block it? The imposter Moody said there was no way to block it."

"Only someone who is pure evil could block a curse like Avada Kedavra, since Avada Kedavra is such an evil curse. Then again, I did not say you had to kill Voldemort, only that you are the only one who can destroy him. When the time comes for you to do so, you will know exactly what to do."

"Wormtail sacrificed himself to save me. Does that mean that he…." Harry was interrupted by Dumbledore.

"Yes Harry, Wormtail paid his debt to you and in doing so, sacrificed himself. He has given more protection to you, being that another person sacrificed his life for yours. Although Voldemort has your mother's protection also, you, Harry, have more than him. You have the protection of two people and someday, this may come in handy. Now it has come time to discuss your punishment. I see it only fitting that you go to Hogwarts tomorrow with Lupin, who has to return to his classes."

"Lupin's teaching?" asked Harry.

"Professor Lupin to you and yes, he will resume the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." said Dumbledore, who turned to leave.

"Oh yes, one other thing. You will have Occlumency with me in my office on Thursday at five o' clock. The password is Fizzing Whizbee."

"Wait," said Harry. "How did you know where I was?"

"That cane Professor McGonagall gave you was my idea, with a little help from Fred and George Weasley." said Dumbledore.

"Traitors." muttered Harry.

"They are members of the Order now and they feel that they should share their talents with us as well as use then in their joke shop." said Dumbledore with a small laugh.

"Goodbye Harry." he said as he left the room.Harry waited a few minutes, then bounced off his bed and began dancing around his room. Sirius and Lupin came running in to see what all the noise was about.

He stopped dancing for a minute and said, "I'm going back to Hogwarts tomorrow!" then resumed his excited dancing.

"Easy, Harry." said Sirius, grabbing Harry's shoulders and holding him still.

"Don't want you to get worn out before you go back to school." said Lupin with a small smile.

"How am I getting there?" asked Harry.

"We'll be taking a Portkey tomorrow morning." said Lupin.

"Better let you get some rest Harry." said Sirius.

"Goodnight." said Harry.

"Goodnight Harry." said Sirius and Lupin together.

* * *

**Next Chapter:** Back to Hogwarts 


	11. Back to Hogwarts

**Harry Potter and the Dark Lord**

**Chapter 11: Back to Hogwarts**

**Summary: **Set in Harry's sixth year. He encounters far more than he ever could have expected, but he does not have to go through it alone. An old friend returns to help him. Harry's defeat of Voldemort rests on him getting The Scepter of Light and Dark, something that would allow Voldemort to destroy the world if he can get the whole thing. Voldemort's powers are getting stronger and Harry has more than one encounter with him.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing!!

**Updates: **will be several times a week. if you want to be notified of updates, please join , then review and add me to your author alerts.

**Reviews: **I will dedicate a chapter to my 50th reviewer, 100th reviewer, 150th reviewer, and so on

**Thank you to the following reviewers: **none

**This Chapter: **Harry returns to Hogwarts.

**Now........._on with the story!_**

* * *

****

Harry awoke the next morning and jumped out of bed. He was going back to Hogwarts! Harry bounced down the stairs, not watching where he was going, and ran into Sirius. Harry fell backwards and felt instant pain in his back.

He got up slowly and Sirius asked, "Are you all right Harry?"

"I'm fine." lied Harry.He wasn't going to let anything stop him from going to Hogwarts, even if it meant lying to Sirius.

He saw Sirius give him a curious glance as he said, "I was coming to give you back your wand, since I took it from you yesterday." He patted Harry on the shoulder and Harry winced.

"Go on down to the kitchen. Molly's prepared breakfast." said Sirius as he hurried off.Harry walked slowly down the stairs that led to the kitchen. The fall had definitely hurt him, but he wasn't going to tell. He wanted to go to Hogwarts and he wasn't going to let anything get in the way.

"What would you like?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"Whatever." replied Harry. He didn't care what he ate; he was too excited.

"Where's Lupin?" asked Harry. He wanted to know what time they would be leaving. At that moment, Lupin walked into the kitchen, followed by Sirius.

"We'll be leaving in a hour." said Lupin, seeming to read Harry's thoughts.

"You'd better go pack." aid Sirius, again patting Harry on the shoulder as they stood behind him. Once again, Harry winced. He turned around to see Lupin exchange the tiniest of nods with Sirius. Harry got up and left the kitchen. Once outside the door, Harry grinned. He knew that they would talk about him as soon as he left the kitchen, but he was prepared. He pulled an Extendable Ear from his pocket and inserted one end into his right ear, while the other end snaked under the door.

"He's hiding something." said Lupin.

"What are you talking about?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"There's something wrong with Harry. He ran into me this morning and fell. When he got up, it looked like he was hurt. Then, when I patted him on the shoulder, he winced. Do you really think it's a good idea for him to go to Hogwarts?" asked Sirius once he had finished explaining to Mrs. Weasley.

"It's the best thing to do right now. Harry needs his friends and if he's hiding something, he's certainly not going to admit it." said Lupin.Harry pulled the Extendable Ear from his own and walked up the stairs. So they knew, did they, he said to himself. He would never admit that he was hurt. He went as fast as he could up the stairs and into his room.

He didn't have much packing to do. Most of his stuff was already in his trunk. He put the few things that were out away, then closed his trunk and started to drag it across the floor. Just then, Sirius bounded into the room.

"Let me get that. Oh yeah, remember the mirror I gave you last year?" asked Sirius.Harry nodded.

"Well, use it if you need to talk to me, okay?" said Sirius.Harry nodded again.

"It's a lot safer than owls at the moment." he continued. Sirius walked out of the room, carrying Harry's trunk.Harry followed him silently. His back still ached, and the thought of using a Portkey made him feel slightly sick.They walked down the steps and into the front hall.

"We have about a minute." said Lupin.

"Goodbye Harry. Hope to see you at Christmas." aid Sirius, hugging him gently.

"Bye." replied Harry. He reached out his hand and touched the Portkey, touching his trunk with the other.

The Portkey was a empty soda can. Harry felt a jerk behind his naval and flew through space, landing with a thud. He felt his trunk behind him as he fell back wards and slammed his head against it. Harry lost consciousness.

When Harry woke up, he was in the hospital wing, surrounded by Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and a very distraught-looking Lupin, who was pacing while muttering, "I shouldn't have let him. It was too soon."

"Harry!" cried Hermione, seeing he was awake and handing him his glasses. Madam Pomfrey bustled over to him with a goblet of some potion.

"Here, drink this, Mr. Potter." she said.

He didn't dare argue. As he felt sleep overtake him again, he grinned and said, "Some first day back."

* * *

**Next Chapter:** Harry's Dream 


	12. Harry's Dream

**Harry Potter and the Dark Lord**

**Chapter 12: Harry's Dream**

**Summary: **Set in Harry's sixth year. He encounters far more than he ever could have expected, but he does not have to go through it alone. An old friend returns to help him. Harry's defeat of Voldemort rests on him getting The Scepter of Light and Dark, something that would allow Voldemort to destroy the world if he can get the whole thing. Voldemort's powers are getting stronger and Harry has more than one encounter with him.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing!!

**Updates: **will be several times a week. if you want to be notified of updates, please join , then review and add me to your author alerts.

**Reviews: **I will dedicate a chapter to my 50th reviewer, 100th reviewer, 150th reviewer, and so on

**Thank you to the following reviewers: **none

**This Chapter: **Harry has a strange dream.

**Now........._on with the story!_**

* * *

****

Harry opened his eyes, but found only darkness. He was lying on a cold, stone floor. Harry got to his feet, he didn't know where he was, but he was sure it wasn't the hospital wing. He turned in a circle to survey his surroundings and saw light coming from under a door. Suddenly, his scar began to hurt. He kept walking. He wanted to know what was behind the door. Harry finally reached the door and pulled it open. His scar now hurt worse than ever. He was inside the room.

"Hello Potter." He heard a high, cold voice say. "How nice of you to join me." It was Voldemort.

"Now, Potter, I want you to tell me what was in the prophecy. I know you know what's in it." said Voldemort.

"Never." said Harry in a low growl.

Voldemort raised his wand and said, "Crucio." Harry fell to the floor in agony.

"Tell me the prophecy." hissed Voldemort.

"No. I won't." cried Harry.

"You can fight me as much as you want. I'll be in your dreams." said Voldemort with a sinister cackle.

Harry watched the room begin to spin and he woke up with a start, his hands clutching his face. "Harry, what's wrong?" cried Lupin.

"I had another vision." Harry managed to get out.

"I'm going to get Dumbledore." said Lupin, who hurried out of the hospital wing. Minutes later, he was back with Dumbledore.

"What happened Harry?" asked Dumbledore. Harry proceeded to tall them all about the vision, finishing with Voldemort telling him that he would be waiting in his dreams.

"Harry it is urgent that you work on Occlumency as hard as you can. It will keep him from attacking you in your dreams." said Dumbledore.Harry nodded mutely. "Don't forget. Thursday in my office at five o'clock. You remember the password?" said Dumbledore. Harry nodded again.

"Good day then. I will see you on Thursday." said Dumbledore as he left the hospital wing.

"Are you all right Harry?" asked Lupin.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just want out of here." said Harry.

"I'll see what I can do." said Lupin. He turned and left the hospital wing.

Harry did not want to go back to sleep. He was terrified of Voldemort getting inside his dreams again.

* * *

**Next Chapter:** A Talk With Sirius 


	13. A Talk With Sirius

**Harry Potter and the Dark Lord**

**Chapter 13: A Talk With Sirius**

**Summary: **Set in Harry's sixth year. He encounters far more than he ever could have expected, but he does not have to go through it alone. An old friend returns to help him. Harry's defeat of Voldemort rests on him getting The Scepter of Light and Dark, something that would allow Voldemort to destroy the world if he can get the whole thing. Voldemort's powers are getting stronger and Harry has more than one encounter with him.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing!!

**Updates: **will be several times a week. if you want to be notified of updates, please join , then review and add me to your author alerts.

**Reviews: **I will dedicate a chapter to my 50th reviewer, 100th reviewer, 150th reviewer, and so on

**Thank you to the following reviewers: **none

**This Chapter: **Harry talks with Sirius.

**Now........._on with the story!_**

* * *

Harry begged Madam Pomfrey all day to let him leave the hospital wing. Finally, she said he could leave the next morning, so he should get into bed and rest. Harry got into bed, but did not sleep. He was too afraid that Voldemort would be inside his dreams again.

Early the next morning, he left the hospital wing. He had to sneak past Lupin, who had fallen asleep at his bedside. He walked slowly up the seemingly never-ending staircases that led up to the seventh floor. Hermione had told him the password to Gryffindor Tower when she had visited the previous day.

He gave the password to the Fat Lady, "Flibbertigibbet," and walked into the Common Room.He was about to head upstairs when he was ambushed by Ron, Hermione, and Ginny.

"How did you get out of the hospital wing?" asked Hermione.

"Snuck out." he said with a grin. "She said I could leave in the morning. This is morning."

"You should have waited until she said you could go." said Hermione.

"Oh well. I'm going to have Lupin's wrath too. He was waiting for me to wake up, I guess, but he was asleep when I left. I'm going up to the dormitory to sleep a bit." said Harry. He headed up the stairs to the familiar circular room that now had a plaque on the door that said sixth years. He walked over to his trunk and opened it. He began digging around in it.

"Yes!" he said happily as he found the package that held the remains of the mirror that Sirius had given him last year.

He pulled his wand out, pointed it at the pieces of the mirror, and muttered, "Reparo." The pieces shifted back into place and sealed themselves. He picked up the mirror and said, "Sirius." Sirius appeared in the mirror.

"Hey, Harry. How are you?" asked Sirius

"Fine." replied Harry.

"Don't give me fine. You nearly died a month ago, snuck off to find the Death Eaters, almost got killed again, lied to me about being hurt yesterday, then fell over your trunk and knocked yourself out. No, I don't think you're fine. " said Sirius angrily.

"Sorry." said Harry. "I wanted to come to Hogwarts."

"I know you wanted to, Harry, but you shouldn't risk your health just to go to school and be with your friends." said Sirius in a gentler tone.

"Okay." said Harry.

"What did you want me for." asked Sirius.

"Oh, I just wanted to say hi." said Harry. "and…er… have you talked to Lupin?" Harry asked in what he hoped was a nonchalant voice.

"Um, no." said Sirius. Harry could see Sirius's eyes darting back and forth.

"I promised to be honest with you, so will you be honest with me?" said Harry angrily.

"Fine, I did talk to Remus. He told me about you dream. Harry, you need to work very hard at Occlumency. You must never let Voldemort get into your mind again. I have no idea what he could do to you in a dream." said Sirius.

Harry knew he was thinking about Avada Kedavra. If his body had felt the pain from the Cruciatus Curse as well as his mind, then could Voldemort kill him in his dreams?

Just as he started brooding on the effects of Avada Kedavra in his dreams, he heard Sirius saying, "Harry, you there?"

"Yeah, I'm still here." said Harry. "I'd better get downstairs. Bye Sirius."

"Bye Harry. Remember, I'm Here if you need me. " Sirius vanished from Harry's mirror.

* * *

**Next Chapter:** First Day of Classes 


	14. First Day of Classes

**Harry Potter and the Dark Lord**

**Chapter 14: First Day of Classes**

**Summary: **Set in Harry's sixth year. He encounters far more than he ever could have expected, but he does not have to go through it alone. An old friend returns to help him. Harry's defeat of Voldemort rests on him getting The Scepter of Light and Dark, something that would allow Voldemort to destroy the world if he can get the whole thing. Voldemort's powers are getting stronger and Harry has more than one encounter with him.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing!!

**Updates: **will be several times a week. if you want to be notified of updates, please join , then review and add me to your author alerts.

**Reviews: **I will dedicate a chapter to my 50th reviewer, 100th reviewer, 150th reviewer, and so on

**Thank you to the following reviewers: **none

**This Chapter: **Harry returns to classes.

**Now........._on with the story!_**

* * *

****

Harry walked down the spiral staircase and into the Common Room.

"Come on Harry, let's get down to the Great Hall. I'm starving." said Ron. Just as they walked in the doors, Professor McGonagall stopped them.

"Mr. Potter, if you would please come with me." She motioned for Ron and Hermione to go on without him.

"Here's your schedule Mr. Potter and don't forget about your Occlumency lesson." she said once Ron and Hermione were gone.

"Thank you." said Harry. She motioned for him to go to his friends. He went over and sat next to them at the Gryffindor table.

"What'd she want?" asked Hermione. Ron couldn't say anything, his mouth was too full of food.

"She just gave me my schedule and reminded me about my Occlumency lesson. Dumbledore breaking into my mind's not going to be any better than Snape doing it." said Harry, thinking about his lessons with Snape the previous year.

"Gotta be better than another one of those dreams." said Ron thickly.

"Suppose so." said Harry.

"What class do you have first Harry?" asked Hermione.

"A double period of Defense Against the Dark Arts." said Harry.

He had gotten into all of the classes he needed NEWTs in, an O in Potions, Transfiguration, Herbology, and Care of Magical Creatures, a D in Divination, and A in History of Magic and Astronomy.

"Good, we're all together then." said Hermione happily.

"Guess who's teaching us." said Ron.

"I already know. It's Lupin. Dumbledore told me yesterday." said Harry.

"This is going to be great!" exclaimed Ron. Harry's day passed by quickly. He had had Defense Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, then lunch, and finally, Care of Magical Creatures. He had a quick dinner in the Great Hall, then it was time for his lesson with Dumbledore.

* * *

**Next Chapter:** A Lesson With Dumbledore 


	15. A Lesson With Dumbledore

**Harry Potter and the Dark Lord**

**Chapter 15: A Lesson With Dumbledore**

**Summary: **Set in Harry's sixth year. He encounters far more than he ever could have expected, but he does not have to go through it alone. An old friend returns to help him. Harry's defeat of Voldemort rests on him getting The Scepter of Light and Dark, something that would allow Voldemort to destroy the world if he can get the whole thing. Voldemort's powers are getting stronger and Harry has more than one encounter with him.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing!!

**Updates: **will be several times a week. if you want to be notified of updates, please join , then review and add me to your author alerts.

**Reviews: **I will dedicate a chapter to my 50th reviewer, 100th reviewer, 150th reviewer, and so on

**Thank you to the following reviewers: **none

**This Chapter:** Harry has his first Occlumency lesson.

**Now........._on with the story!_**

* * *

Harry left the Great Hall and slowly walked to Dumbledore's office.

"Fizzing Whizbee." he said to the stone gargoyle, who sprang to life and jumped aside to reveal the staircase that led up to Dumbledore's office. He didn't want anyone, even Dumbledore, breaking into his mind again. He had way too many memories he wanted to keep hidden.He knocked on the door to Dumbledore's office.

"Come in." said Dumbledore. He opened the door and walked in.

"Hey Fawkes." he said to Dumbledore's phoenix.

"Are you ready Harry?" asked Dumbledore. Harry nodded. He was as ready as he was going to be. He gripped his wand tightly.

"Remember, use any means you know of to block me out. On the count of three. One, two, three, Leglimens!"

Harry saw images flicker in front of his eyes, the basalisk, the Room of Requirement, Uncle Vernon shouting at him, a hundred dementors closing in on him, Sirius falling through the veil.

"No!" he screamed as he fell towards the floor. Dumbledore lifted the spell, but Harry remained where he was on the floor. He didn't want to get up. Those memories hurt Harry more than when the events happened. They had reminded him of the countless times he had led his friends into danger, of his miserable time with the Dursleys, and the prophecy that had been made about him. They reminded him of his destiny: kill or be killed. He let out a small gasp and blackness engulfed him.

Several minutes later, he opened his eyes. He was still lying on the floor of Dumbledore's office.

Dumbledore was sitting at his desk, doing something with one of the tiny instruments that Harry swore he had broken the previous year, when Dumbledore had told him Sirius was dead.

Sirius wasn't dead, Dumbledore had lied to him. Harry felt a rush of anger towards the old man. He wanted to talk to Sirius. Dumbledore seemed not to notice as Harry got up and walked to the door. He tugged on the doorknob; it wouldn't open. The same thing had happened the previous year when Dumbledore had told him about the prophecy.

He pulled out his wand and muttered, "Alohomora." He pulled at the doorknob again. It still would not budge. Harry walked over to Dumbledore's desk and sat down in the chair that was across from the desk. He knew that Dumbledore would not let him leave until he had had his say.

"I want to leave." he said calmly.

"Our lesson is not over. Would you like to try again?" replied Dumbledore. Harry nodded. He didn't really want to, but he didn't think he was being given a choice.

"Why don't you focus on one memory, a very dull one. That way, you are not thinking about other things." said Dumbledore.

Harry concentrated on the book he had received form Hermione in a broomstick servicing kit in his third year. He tried to recall a section of the book, much like he had done before his third year at Hogwarts when his Aunt Marge had come to visit.

"Ready?" asked Dumbledore. Harry nodded.

"Leglimens!" said Dumbledore. Harry started to see memories flash before him, but he did not focus on them. Instead, he thought of page 187, "How to Properly Polish Your Broomstick." He could still see the memories, but they were getting fainter, and he could see Dumbledore behind them, with his wand raised. Suddenly, the memories stopped as Dumbledore lifted the spell.

"That was excellent, Harry." said Dumbledore. "You may go now. Be here next week, same time and day. Professor McGonagall will tell you the password.

Harry left as quickly as he could. All he wanted was to get to the dormitory and sleep.

* * *

**Next Chapter:** Another Dream 


	16. Another Dream

**Harry Potter and the Dark Lord**

**Chapter 16: Another Dream**

**Summary: **Set in Harry's sixth year. He encounters far more than he ever could have expected, but he does not have to go through it alone. An old friend returns to help him. Harry's defeat of Voldemort rests on him getting The Scepter of Light and Dark, something that would allow Voldemort to destroy the world if he can get the whole thing. Voldemort's powers are getting stronger and Harry has more than one encounter with him.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing!!

**Updates: **will be several times a week. if you want to be notified of updates, please join , then review and add me to your author alerts.

**Reviews: **I will dedicate a chapter to my 50th reviewer, 100th reviewer, 150th reviewer, and so on

**Thank you to the following reviewers: **none

**This Chapter:** Harry has another dream.

**Now........._on with the story!_**

* * *

****

Harry entered the empty Common Room and continued up the stairs to the sixth year boys' dormitory. He changed into his pajamas and climbed into bed. He had no chance to close his mind, he was asleep before his head hit the pillow.

He opened his eyes. He was in Grimmauld Place. What was he doing there, he wondered to himself. He heard a commotion going on downstairs and headed out to see what was going on. Harry gasped. There were Death Eaters surrounding someone. He crept forward for a closer look. It was Sirius.

"No!" he screamed. Then, the scene changed.

He was back in the dark room from his dream about Voldemort. His scar began to burn. Harry searched the room frantically for a sign of Voldemort, but he couldn't see him anywhere. Then, he heard the swish of a cloak behind him. He spun around. Voldemort was behind him.

"Ready to tell me the prophecy Potter or do you need another taste of pain?" asked Voldemort.

"I'll never tell you!" spat Harry.

"Very well then. Crucio!" said Voldemort. Harry fell to the floor, screaming in agony. After several minutes, Voldemort lifted the curse.

"Had enough yet?" he asked with a sneer.

"I'd rather die than tell you." said Harry, still lying on the floor.

"That can be arranged Potter." said Voldemort with a sadistic grin.

Voldemort walked over to where Harry lay on the floor. He knelt down and touched Harry's face with the tip of a finger. Instantly, Harry's head felt as in it had been ripped in two.

"What a pity. I told you before that we could be powerful if we joined together, but you'd rather stick with the Mudbloods and Muggle lovers. Your choice then. Goodbye Harry Potter. Avada Kedavra." said Voldemort.

Harry saw a flash of green light before pain consumed his body. The dark-haired boy who lay asleep in Gryffindor Tower's body convulsed and he rolled out of bed.

* * *

**Next Chapter:** The Effects of Dreams 


	17. The Effects of Dreams

**Harry Potter and the Dark Lord**

**Chapter 17: The Effects of Dreams**

**Summary: **Set in Harry's sixth year. He encounters far more than he ever could have expected, but he does not have to go through it alone. An old friend returns to help him. Harry's defeat of Voldemort rests on him getting The Scepter of Light and Dark, something that would allow Voldemort to destroy the world if he can get the whole thing. Voldemort's powers are getting stronger and Harry has more than one encounter with him.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing!!

**Updates: **will be several times a week. if you want to be notified of updates, please join , then review and add me to your author alerts.

**Reviews: **I will dedicate a chapter to my 50th reviewer, 100th reviewer, 150th reviewer, and so on

**Thank you to the following reviewers: **none

**This Chapter:** Harry finds out just what kind of effect the dream with Voldemort can have.

**Now........._on with the story!_**

* * *

****

Harry walked down a dark corridor. He could hear voices, but couldn't see anyone. He reached the end of the corridor. Instead of a door, there was a golden gate. He could see his mum and dad behind the gate.

He reached out to open it, but his parents said, "No!" in unison.

"Why not? I want to be with you." he said to them.

"You are not dead, Harry, but if you touch that gate, you will no longer be able to go back. Peter is here, too. He told us to tell you that Sirius is in grave danger. Be very careful Harry. There is so much at stake right now, but you need to go now. Hurry, and remember, watch out for Sirius." said his dad.

Harry turned and ran in the direction in which he had come. He suddenly found himself entering the Room of Requirement. Everyone was in there. Not only the DA members, but teachers, the Dursleys, and many people Harry did not recognize. He walked to the front of the room and it seemed to melt away and he was at Grimmauld Place. He was in the kitchen and Sirius was lying on the floor. Don't be dead, please don't be dead, thought Harry as he knelt beside Sirius. He felt a burning pain in his scar and his eyes snapped open.

He had only been dreaming. Or had he? He wasn't in the familiar circular dormitory that housed the sixth year Gryffindor boys. He looked around for his glasses. He saw a small table to the right of his bed and saw his glasses lying on it. He grabbed the glasses and put them on.

He looked around and groaned. He was in the hospital wing. He looked to his left, and to his surprise, saw a familiar red-headed girl.

"Ginny?" he asked incredulously. She started, then smiled when she was Harry.

"Oh, it's so good to see you awake Harry." she said. Ginny gave him a kiss on the cheek, and without another word, left the hospital wing. What in Merlin's name was he doing in the hospital wing, wondered Harry to himself. He hadn't done anything dangerous. He got up and started to pull on his robes.

"Oh no you don't, Mr. Potter!" shrieked Madam Pomfrey as she caught sight of him. "You're not leaving yet! Especially after that stunt you pulled last week!" she shouted at him as she pushed him back into bed.

"Last week?" he said to Madam Pomfrey.

"Yes, last week. You've been out nearly three days now. Drink this it'll help." she said, handing him a goblet full of a smoking potion. He choked it down.

The door to the hospital wing opened, and in walked Dumbledore, followed by Lupin, and Harry could not believe his eyes, the great black dog. What was it his dad had told him? Sirius was in danger and here he was at Hogwarts.

"No, no, no." he began to mutter to himself.

"Professors, you are disturbing my patient!" shrieked Madam Pomfrey.

"Poppy, please calm down. I need to speak to Harry right now." said Dumbledore.

"Fine." she said in disgust and stalked off to her office.

Harry was still saying, "No." Sirius couldn't be here. He was in danger.

"Harry, calm down." said Lupin. Try as he might, Harry couldn't stop repeating the word no, but he had to get them to understand that Sirius couldn't be here. He suddenly felt something cold wash over him and Harry realized that Dumbledore had conjured up a bucket of cold water. He began to sputter angrily, but realized that Dumbledore had brought him back to his senses. With another wave of his wand, Dumbledore made the water go away. Sirius transformed back into a human. He was watching Harry curiously and bent down to hug him, but Harry pushed him away.

"No, you shouldn't be here!" cried Harry.

"Harry can you please tell us what happened. We need to know." said Dumbledore calmly, ignoring Harry's outburst. Harry told them exactly what had happened after he fell asleep, then what happened with his parents, and finally the odd end of his dream.

"What day is it?" asked Harry once he had finished relating his dream.

"Its Sunday afternoon." said Sirius.

"Of course." said Dumbledore thoughtfully. "Voldemort has figured out a way to talk to Harry in his dreams. A kind of vision, you might say, although it is like talking to someone in real life. He could cause you pain, but could not kill you. He must not have realized this when he sent you to the World of the Dead. You say Wormtail was with your parents?" aid Dumbledore.

"He wasn't with them when they talked to me, be only sent the message. Why?" asked Harry.

"The wizard's debt. He knew that you would want to confront him if you saw him, passing through the gateway, thus dying. He knew that, and chose to have your parents deliver the message." said Dumbledore.

"But what about Sirius?" asked Harry.

"He will be remaining here at Hogwarts with you. I feel there is no safer place he could be, especially after your dream. I fear that Voldemort knows about Grimmauld Place, especially after your dream. I already suspected this and brought Sirius here." replied Dumbledore.

"So there's a spy in the Order?" asked Harry.

"Yes, we believe so, although we suspect who it is, we're not going to d anything about them until we have definite proof. " said Dumbledore. "In the meantime, I suggest that you stay here for a few days. We will have another lesson on Thursday and five o'clock." he finished as he left the hospital wing.

"Why don't you rest now Harry?" asked Sirius.

"No thanks, I'm wide awake." replied Harry.

"Sorry Harry, but you've got to sleep." he said before jumping on top of Harry and forcing a potion down his throat. Harry found himself getting curiously sleep. He closed his eyes and sank into sleep.

* * *

**Next Chapter:** A Confrontation 


	18. A Confrontation

**Harry Potter and the Dark Lord**

**Chapter 18: A Confrontation**

**Summary: **Set in Harry's sixth year. He encounters far more than he ever could have expected, but he does not have to go through it alone. An old friend returns to help him. Harry's defeat of Voldemort rests on him getting The Scepter of Light and Dark, something that would allow Voldemort to destroy the world if he can get the whole thing. Voldemort's powers are getting stronger and Harry has more than one encounter with him.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing!!

**Updates: **will be several times a week. if you want to be notified of updates, please join , then review and add me to your author alerts.

**Reviews: **I will dedicate a chapter to my 50th reviewer, 100th reviewer, 150th reviewer, and so on

**Thank you to the following reviewers: **rosiegirl, Knobby Skimbleshanks

**This Chapter:** Harry sneaks out of the hospital wing and has a confrontation with Ron.

**Note:** Updates may be farther in between, as i have caught up to what i haveedited so far. I'll try and get more up ASAP!

**Now........._on with the story!_**

* * *

When Harry woke up again, it was nighttime. He could tell because the windows were dark and all the lights were extinguished.

He put his glasses on and looked around. Sirius was asleep in a chair beside his bed. There wasn't anyone else around.

With a last look at Sirius, he snuck out of the hospital wing for the second time in two weeks. He wished he had the Marauder's Map on him, but is was locked safely away in his room. Luckily, the walk to Gryffindor Tower was uneventful. He told the Fat Lady the password and walked into the Common Room. There was no one in the Common Room except for Ginny, who was sitting on a couch beside the fire. He walked over and sat next to her.

"Hey." he said.

"Harry, how did you get out of the hospital wing?" she asked.

"Snuck out." said Harry with an evil grin. They both laughed and Harry looked into Ginny's warm brown eyes. He could see the fire flickering in them. He had never before noticed how the firelight made her hair shimmer or how she had a tiny dimple in her right cheek when she smiled, he had never noticed how beautiful she was. Before he knew what he was doing, they were kissing passionately. All of a sudden, the lights in the Common Room flickered on.

"What the bloody hell are you doing!" yelled Ron.

"Now Ron, don't go off on Harry." said Ginny. Ron came running over to Harry.

"How dare you go snogging my sister in the dark!" he yelled at Harry. He raised his fist and started to bring it towards Harry.

But before he could hit him, Ginny had her wand out and said, "Petrificus Totalus," and Ron was on the floor, unable to move.

"Thanks." said Harry.

"No problem." said Ginny. They knelt next to Ron.

Ginny said, "Ron, I'll take the curse off you if you promise not to hurt Harry. You can't tell me who I can and can't date. Blink once if you understand." Ron blinked and Ginny muttered the countercurse.

Ron jumped up and said, "If you hurt her you'll be sorry." and stalked up the stairs to the dormitories.

"I'd better wait a while before going up there." said Harry. Ginny nodded and kissed him on the cheek. He sat back down on the couch and stared into the fire. He didn't want to go to sleep and didn't plan to. Suddenly, he heard someone knocking on the Fat Lady. He ran upstairs to his dormitory and got the Marauder's Map.

He tapped the piece of parchment and said, " I solemnly swear I am up to no good."

Fine lines spread out from where he had tapped the parchment and shortly, the map was revealed. He looked for Gryffindor Tower and saw himself and Sirius standing outside Gryffindor Tower. He hurried over to the portrait of the Fat Lady and opened it, letting Sirius in.

"I thought this would be where you went." said Sirius.

"Sorry I left, I just got bored." said Harry.

"That's all right. Next time wake me up before you sneak out." said Sirius with a smile. "What were you doing up this late anyways?"

"I….er…well, I came in here and Ginny and I…we had a chat." said Harry. His face began to feel hot and he didn't look at Sirius.

"More like snogging." said Sirius with a grin. "Just make sure you don't do anything stupid with her."

"I wont." said Harry with a groan. They were just going out, what was Sirius talking about?

"Now go to bed." said Sirius sternly, then bursting into laughter.

"'Night." said Harry.

"Goodnight." said Sirius. Harry went back upstairs and saw that Ron was asleep.

He changed into pajamas and got into bed, but he wasn't going to sleep. He wasn't going to risk having another one of those dreams.

* * *

**Next Chapter:** Relationships, Feathers, and Fur 


	19. Relationships, Feathers, and Fur

**Harry Potter and the Dark Lord**

**Chapter 19: Relationships, Feathers, and Fur**

**Summary: **Set in Harry's sixth year. He encounters far more than he ever could have expected, but he does not have to go through it alone. An old friend returns to help him. Harry's defeat of Voldemort rests on him getting The Scepter of Light and Dark, something that would allow Voldemort to destroy the world if he can get the whole thing. Voldemort's powers are getting stronger and Harry has more than one encounter with him.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing!!

**Note:** I do not own the Avifors spell. Anyone who has played the Harry Potter games on PS2 know that the spell is in the game (I don't remember which one. If anyone knows, can you let me know? Thanks!)

**Updates: **will be several times a week. if you want to be notified of updates, please join , then review and add me to your author alerts.

**Reviews: **I will dedicate a chapter to my 50th reviewer, 100th reviewer, 150th reviewer, and so on

**Thank you to the following reviewers: **8978O8O8OULIUO7II (erm, strange name :)), missinsane, yvonne

**This Chapter:** Relationships come out in the open, people get covered in feathers and furry people.

**Now........._on with the story!_**

* * *

****

Harry got out of bed the next morning and yawned. He had stayed true to his word and had stayed awake the whole night.

He looked at his schedule and groaned. Double Potions with Snape. Joy, he thought to himself. He grabbed his Potions book and put it in his bag, then slung the bag over his shoulder. Harry walked downstairs and was met by Hermione.

"What's wrong with Ron?" asked Hermione.

"He caught me kissing Ginny." said Harry calmly as he went out the portrait hole.

"You did what?" asked Hermione.

"Kissed Ginny." said Harry as he continued to head down to the Great Hall.

"Well, he doesn't have a right to yell at you for dating his sister, because we're going out too." said Hermione. It was Harry's turn to gape at his friend.

"Whoa, when did that happen?" asked Harry.

"Since summer, when we went to Grimmauld Place." replied Hermione.

"Oh yeah, speaking of Grimmauld Place, Dumbledore thinks that Voldemort knows about it." said Harry, remembering his talk with Dumbledore.

"But what about Sirius?" asked Hermione.

"He's fine. Dumbledore brought him here to stay." replied Harry. Once they had entered the Great Hall, Harry began looking for Ginny. He spotted her and sat down next to her. He gave her a quick kiss and said, "Morning Ginny."

"Morning." she replied. Harry noticed Ron glowering from across the table. Hermione sat down next to Ron and began whispering in his ear. Harry remembered what Hermione had told him and quickly whispered it to Ginny.

"Really?" she asked. Harry nodded.

"Just wait till later. We'll get him back." she said. They ate their breakfast quickly and made their way out of the Great Hall, holding hands.

"I've got to go to Potions, but I'll see you at lunch." said Harry. He kissed her goodbye and headed down to the dungeons.

Ron and Hermione joined him five minutes later. They were holding hands.

Ron came up to Harry and said, "Sorry about last night. You're much better than some guys she's dated."

"Thanks" said Harry. A few minutes later, they were joined by the rest of the class. Instead of only two houses, there was a smaller class from all the houses. They filed into the dungeon and sat down. Ron, Harry, and Hermione sat down at the same table.

Just as everyone had gotten seated, Snape burst in, saying, "Settle down. This is a NEWT level class and I expect you all to act that way. The potions we will be making are complex and extremely dangerous. Your work must remain an A or better, or you will be out of this class." he said the last sentence very slowly, his eyes resting on Harry. Harry defiantly stared back. Snape finally broke his gaze away from Harry.

"Today we will be making a potion for dreamless sleep. The ingredients are on the board." He turned and sat down at his desk.

Harry began to make the potion. After an hour, they were all finished. His potion was giving off a blue mist. He looked over and Hermione's was also giving off a blue mist. He breathed a sigh of relief. He put some of the potion in a flask, labeled it, and took it up to Snape's desk. He thought he might have at least managed an A. He went back to his table and put away his ingredients. He, Ron, and Hermione then headed up to lunch. He met Ginny at the entrance to the Great Hall and they sat down together.

"You know Harry, the first Hogsmeade trip is on September 31st." said Ginny.

"I didn't know. Do you want to go together?" asked Harry.

"Of course!" cried Ginny, throwing her arms around Harry and kissing him.

"I suppose you two already have plans." he said to Ron and Hermione. Hermione nodded. They ate lunch quickly. When they were finished, Ginny gave Harry a quick kiss and took off towards her next class.

Ron, Harry, and Hermione headed to Transfiguration. They walked into the classroom and sat down together. Moments later, Professor McGonagall and the few students that hadn't already gotten seated came into the room.

She waited a few minutes for everyone to get seated, then announced, "Today we will be starting human transfiguration. Today's class will focus on turning your partner into a bird. The incantation is Avifors. Please get into pairs to practice." Harry partnered with Neville. He tried the spell first.

"Avifors." he said. Neville's body was covered in brown feathers.

"Say the spell backwards to turn your partner back." said Prof. McGonagall once half of the class was covered in feathers, except for Ron, who had been completely turned into a red bird by Hermione.

"Srofiva." he said and Neville was featherless again.

"Avifors." said Neville. Harry felt a tickling sensation and looked at himself. He was covered in black feathers.

"Srofiva." said Neville and the feathers disappeared. They practiced Avifors for the rest of the period and by that time, Harry had turned Neville into a whole bird three times, and Neville had turned Harry into a whole bird once. Then, it was time for Defense Against the Dark Arts with Prof. Lupin. They entered the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom and took seats at the very front of the room.

Prof. Lupin entered the room and said, "Today's lesson will be on defensive spells. Specifically, the Expelliarmus spell. When used properly, it will either disarm your opponent or blast them backwards. Please get into pairs to practice the spell." Once again, Harry paired up with Neville. Both of them could do the spell perfectly, because of being in the DA the previous year. Since most of the class was made up of the DA, Lupin quickly moved them on to another defense spell.

"Since most of you have already shown aptitude at using Expelliarmus, lets see how you do with Petrificus Totalus. This spell temporarily freezes your opponent, giving you a chance to escape. Please practice in your pairs." Harry had not spent much time teaching this in the DA, so everyone except Hermione needed to practice.

They spent the rest of the class practicing the spell. Lupin was so please with their work that they weren't given any homework. Harry and his friends had a quick dinner, then went up to the Common Room to hang out. Harry was surprised to see Sirius sprawled out on the rug as a dog.

"Sirius, what are you doing here?" asked Harry. In response, the huge black dog got up and walked up the stairs to the boys' dormitory.

"Must want to talk in private." muttered Hermione. They followed Sirius up the stairs and closed the door behind them.

"Colloportus." said Hermione and the door sealed itself. Sirius changed back into himself. "Dumbledore told me that I will be with you from now on as the dog. That way I don't have to be shut up somewhere all day." said Sirius. And have someone to keep an eye on me, thought Harry.

"Have you found a new place for headquarters yet?" asked Hermione.

"We're probably going to use Remus's place, but Dumbledore has to get it ready to use." replied Sirius.

"What about Buckbeak?" asked Ron.

"He's staying with Hagrid," said Sirius. "I think you three should do your homework."

"We didn't get any today." said Ron.

"Then why don't you play a game or something?" asked Sirius. Ron got out his pack of Exploding Snap cards. Just as Ron began to deal the cards, Harry's scar exploded with pain and he blacked out. When he woke up, everyone wanted to know what had happened.

"He's really angry." he managed to get out before lapsing into unconsciousness once more.

* * *

**Next Chapter:** The Patronus Charm 


	20. The Patronus Charm

**Harry Potter and the Dark Lord**

**Chapter 20:** **The Patronus Charm**

**Summary: **Set in Harry's sixth year. He encounters far more than he ever could have expected, but he does not have to go through it alone. An old friend returns to help him. Harry's defeat of Voldemort rests on him getting The Scepter of Light and Dark, something that would allow Voldemort to destroy the world if he can get the whole thing. Voldemort's powers are getting stronger and Harry has more than one encounter with him.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing!!

**Updates: **will be several times a week. if you want to be notified of updates, please join , then review and add me to your author alerts.

**Reviews: **I will dedicate a chapter to my 50th reviewer, 100th reviewer, 150th reviewer, and so on

**Thank you to the following reviewers: **rosiegirl

**This Chapter:** The sixth years learn about the Patronus Charm

**Now........._on with the story!_**

* * *

****

When Harry woke up again, it was morning and he was lying on his bed with Sirius the dog curled up at his feet. He got out of bed and looked around. There was no one in the dormitory. Oh no, he thought, I must have overslept. He hurriedly pulled on his robes and headed for the door. Just as he was opening the door, Sirius got up and walked over to him.

He transformed and asked, "Where do you think you're going?"

"I was going to class. I guess I overslept." he replied.

"You're not going anywhere without me." said Sirius. She turned back into the dog and they walked down the stairs. Harry looked at the clock. He was supposed to be in Care of Magical Creatures. At least it wasn't Potions he was missing. Harry and Sirius hurried out of the Common Room. They had only just climbed out of the portrait hole when Harry ran into Prof. McGonagall.

"Ah, Mr. Potter, I was just coming to find you. Dumbledore would like a word with you and your, ah, dog." she said, giving Harry a wink. Harry nodded and followed her to the statue that stood in front of the staircase that led to Dumbledore's office.

"Canary Cream." she said and the stature jumped aside.

"Go ahead Mr. Potter." she said, motioning for him to go up the stairs. As Harry and Sirius climbed up the spiral staircase, he heard the statue moving back into place. He looked over at Sirius and saw that he had transformed into a human again. Finally, they reached the top and Harry knocked on the door.

"Come in." he heard Dumbledore say. They walked in and Dumbledore motioned for them to sit down.

"Grimmauld Place was destroyed last night by the Death Eaters." he said heavily. "Although, with Voldemort's slip-up the other night, there was no one there. I believe that is why your scar hurt last night, Harry. Voldemort was probably quite angry when he found out that no one was there. I believe we have a traitor in out midst." he finished with a sigh.

"But who could it be?" asked Harry.

"As to that, Harry, I have no idea." said Dumbledore. "Sirius will probably be staying here the rest of the year, except for Order meetings, of course. It is too much of a risk to have him staying by himself. Now, you need to get to class. I'll write a note to your teacher." said Dumbledore.

"Care of Magical Creatures." said Harry. Dumbledore wrote a quick note and Harry and Sirius left Dumbledore office. They walked outside and headed to Hagrid's hut.

"There yeh are Harry!" said Hagrid. Harry handed him the note and Hagrid quickly read it. "All righ'. Today we're studyin' fairies. You go with Ron an' Hermione. Everyone's drawin' a picture o' one." said Hagrid.

"Thanks." said Harry as he sand Sirius walked over to where Ron and Hermione were seated on the grass with a fairy. "Hey." he said as he sat down.

"Ron, why didn't you wake me up?" asked Harry.

"I tried to mate, but you were dead to the world. Sirius said to just let you sleep." replied Ron. Harry pulled out a piece of parchment and began to draw the fairy.

"Hagrid told us about fairies earlier. They're tiny, beautiful creatures who are very vain and love to be flattered." said Hermione.

"Right." said Harry. He could tall that from the way the fairy kept strutting around. He tried to draw her, but she wouldn't stay still long enough for Harry to draw her. He decided to try something with her, based on what Hermione had told him.

"Hey beautiful. Can you stay still so I can draw you?" he asked the fairy. Immediately, she stopped strutting and stood still. He quickly finished the drawing and told the fairy she could move again.

They relaxed on the grass until Hagrid said, "All righ', six inches of parchment on how you treat a fairy. You can go to yer next class now." They got up and headed back to the castle. They had Defense Against the Dark Arts next. They entered the classroom and took seats at the front of the room. Slowly, the rest of the class filed in.

Once everyone was seated, Prof. Lupin stood up and announced, "Prof. Flitwick has kindly consented to integrate our lessons. I will be teaching you about dementors and Prof. Flitwick will be teaching you the Patronus Charm. Today we will be learning about dementors. What they look like, what they do, and son on. Please open you books to page eighty-seven."

Harry obediently opened his book, but didn't bother reading. He already knew more than he cared to know about dementors. He looked to his right and saw that Hermione had her hand in the air.

"Yes, Hermione." said Prof. Lupin.

"Please Professor, I was wondering how we are going to learn to repel the dementors." she said.

"You will find out when it is time for you to learn to repel the dementors. For now, Prof. Flitwick will just be teaching you the charm." replied Prof. Lupin.

"For now, please continue reading." he finished. When the bell rang signaling the end of class, Harry put his book back in his bag and began to walk out with the rest of the class.

"Harry, I'd like a word." said Prof. Lupin. Ron and Hermione stopped with him, but Prof. Lupin motioned for them to leave.

"Harry, I'd like to ask a favor of you. As you know, we can't bring a real dementors into the castle, but we can use a boggart, but you're the only one whose boggart is a dementor, so I'd like to ask you to be the boggart's target in class. You don't have to do it if you don't want to." said Lupin.

"I'll do it." said Harry. He wanted to help everyone else learn how to repel dementors too.

"Thank you." said Prof. Lupin. Harry left the classroom followed by Sirius. He walked quickly to the Great Hall. He sat down next to Ginny, while Sirius walked under the table.

He greeted Ginny with a kiss, then leaned in close to the table and muttered, "Lupin wants me to be the target for a boggart so you guys can learn the Patronus Charm with a dementors. I told him I'd do it." They ate lunch quickly and headed to Charms.

"I'm sure most of you know what today's lesson is on. We will be learning the Patronus Charm, which, when done correctly, will repel a dementors." squeaked tiny Prof. Flitwick. "The incantation is Expecto Patronum. Get into pairs and practice." he finished.

They spent the rest of the double period practicing the charm. The rest of the day passed uneventfully and Harry went to bed feeling peaceful.

* * *

**Next Chapter:** Defense Against the Dark Arts 


	21. Defense Against the Dark Arts

**Harry Potter and the Dark Lord**

**Chapter 21: Defense Against the Dark Arts**

**Summary: **Set in Harry's sixth year. He encounters far more than he ever could have expected, but he does not have to go through it alone. An old friend returns to help him. Harry's defeat of Voldemort rests on him getting The Scepter of Light and Dark, something that would allow Voldemort to destroy the world if he can get the whole thing. Voldemort's powers are getting stronger and Harry has more than one encounter with him.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing!!

**Updates: **will be several times a week. if you want to be notified of updates, please join , then review and add me to your author alerts.

**Reviews: **I will dedicate a chapter to my 50th reviewer, 100th reviewer, 150th reviewer, and so on

**Thank you to the following reviewers: **

**This Chapter:** The sixth years have Defense Against the Dark Arts class.

**Now........._on with the story!_**

* * *

****

"Today we will continue working on Avifors. Those of you who have already mastered the spell can begin turning inanimate objects into birds. Anyone who is ready for that please come to my desk and get a teacup from me to practice on." said Prof. McGonagall.

Harry, Hermione, and a few other students walked up to her desk and received a teacup. He spent most of the period practicing. He had nearly managed to Transfigure all of his teacup, and Hermione had progressed to water goblets.

He left the classroom when the bell rang and headed to Defense Against the Dark Arts with Ron and Hermione. Harry was dreading what was going to happen. He didn't want to relive his parents' deaths ever again. Harry and his friends sat down in the front seats as usual.

Prof. Lupin wasn't sitting at his desk. Harry supposed he was bringing the boggart. Harry's suspicions were confirmed when Lupin entered the room carrying a large cardboard box.

He set it down on his desk and said, "Today you will be learning to repel Dementors using the Patronus Charm. Harry has kindly consented to be the boggart's target. I have put a spell on the boggart so it will only go after Harry. When the dementors appears, I will call each of you forward one at a time to try the Patronus Charm. Harry would you please come up here and demonstrate." Harry got up and walked to the front of the room. Prof. Lupin prepared to open the box.

"Ready Harry?" he asked. Harry merely nodded.

Lupin opened the box and the "dementor" glided out. Harry raised his wand.

"Expecto Patronum!" he cried and a silvery stag burst form his wand. The stag rushed at the "dementor" and it backed off.

"Hermione!" called Lupin. Harry backed off and his Patronus vanished.

Hermione said, "Expecto Patronum," and a silvery otter burst from her wand. Lupin gave everyone a chance to repel the "dementor." Then he forced it back into its box. Harry felt considerably drained as he sat back down at his desk.

He could see Sirius, who was lying under his desk, shuddering slightly. Sirius shouldn't have come to this class, but then again, he couldn't have stopped him. Sirius was determined to follow Harry wherever he went. The rest of the week his classes were uneventful.

His Defense Against the Dark Arts classes were no fun at all, even with Lupin teaching. Before, he'd only heard the deaths of his parents, but now he could hear voices from Tom Riddle in his second year, Cedric's death in his fourth year, and the battle in the Department of Mysteries.

On top of his immense class load, he had his Occlumency lessons with Dumbledore. Harry was starting to feel the pressure.

* * *

**Next Chapter:** A Fireside Chat 


	22. A Fireside Chat

**Harry Potter and the Dark Lord**

**Chapter 22: A Fireside Chat**

**Summary: **Set in Harry's sixth year. He encounters far more than he ever could have expected, but he does not have to go through it alone. An old friend returns to help him. Harry's defeat of Voldemort rests on him getting The Scepter of Light and Dark, something that would allow Voldemort to destroy the world if he can get the whole thing. Voldemort's powers are getting stronger and Harry has more than one encounter with him.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing!!

**Updates: **will be several times a week. if you want to be notified of updates, please join , then review and add me to your author alerts.

**Reviews: **I will dedicate a chapter to my 50th reviewer, 100th reviewer, 150th reviewer, and so on

**Thank you to the following reviewers: **

**This Chapter:** Harry tells Luna his secret.

**Now........._on with the story!_**

* * *

****

On Friday night, Harry felt extremely tired of all his class work. He decided he would sneak off to the Room of Requirement.

Harry went up to his dormitory after Astronomy class and told Sirius be has going to take a bath before going to bed. He opened his trunk and pulled out his pajamas, wrapping them around his Invisibility Cloak.

He walked into the bathroom and tossed his pajamas on the floor. He started to run water, but didn't put the stopper in the drain. He had no intention of taking a bath. He put on his cloak and quietly opened the door. Luckily, the water was still running, because the door squeaked as he opened it.

He walked as quietly as he could to the door that led out of the dormitory. He was saved the trouble of opening the door by Neville, who came in just as Harry was about to open the door. Harry quickly slipped out the door and walked down the stairs to the Common Room. He walked carefully through the Common Room and out the portrait hole. Luckily, no one noticed the portrait opening and closing, but no one entering or leaving.

He walked quickly to the Room of Requirement, hoping he didn't meet anyone. When he reached the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy, the door to the room was already there. He knocked once, then opened the door.

It looked like the Gryffindor Common Room, full of cozy armchairs and squashy couches, and to his surprise, sitting on a couch in front of a roaring fire, was none other than Luna Lovegood.

"Hey." said Harry.

"Hello Harry. I didn't expect to see you here." said Luna.

"I just needed a place to think. I have a lot on my mind right now." said Harry.

"I know. I heard what Lupin's been having you do in your classes. If you ever need someone to talk to, I'm here for you." said Luna.

"Thanks." said Harry as he sat on the couch next to her. Before he knew what he was doing, he was spilling all his secrets he couldn't share with Ron and Hermione, ending with the prophecy.

"I've got to kill or be killed. I honestly don't know how I'm going to do it." he finished with a sigh.

"Don't worry. I'm sure you'll find a way." said Luna consolingly. Harry looked into Luna's face and thought he saw a flash of something behind her eyes. The next second, it was gone, and Harry was sure that he had imagined it.

"Thanks Luna. It really helped to talk about it." he said as he got up and left the Room of Requirement.

When he got back to the Common Room and up to the dormitory, he found what looked like a very angry black dog pacing the room. When Sirius saw that Harry was back, he pounced on him. Harry could tell Sirius was very angry, but he couldn't transform in from of Dean and Seamus.

Harry knew he was going to be sorry the next day, since tomorrow was Saturday. As Harry changed into his pajamas, he suddenly felt a searing pain in his scar. He dropped to his knees from the pain.

He leaned over and whispered to Sirius, "He's really happy."

The dog nodded and Harry finished changing. He climbed into bed and fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**Next Chapter:** Traitors in Our Midst 


	23. Traitors in Our Midst

**Harry Potter and the Dark Lord**

**Chapter 23: Traitors in Our Midst**

**Summary: **Set in Harry's sixth year. He encounters far more than he ever could have expected, but he does not have to go through it alone. An old friend returns to help him. Harry's defeat of Voldemort rests on him getting The Scepter of Light and Dark, something that would allow Voldemort to destroy the world if he can get the whole thing. Voldemort's powers are getting stronger and Harry has more than one encounter with him.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing!!

**Updates: **will be several times a week. if you want to be notified of updates, please join , then review and add me to your author alerts.

**Reviews: **I will dedicate a chapter to my 50th reviewer, 100th reviewer, 150th reviewer, and so on

**Thank you to the following reviewers: **

**This Chapter:** Harry's openness to Luna almost gets him killed.

**Now........._on with the story!_**

* * *

****

When Harry woke up, it late morning. Apparently everyone had let him sleep in. He got out of bed and changed into robes.

"About time you woke up." Harry heard someone say. Harry spun around, wand raised. He lowered it when he saw Sirius sitting on his bed.

"Do you realize how dangerous it was for you to go wandering around by yourself last night?" asked Sirius angrily.

"Nothing happened, now did it? The only person I talked to was Luna Lovegood." retorted Harry.

"No, but it could have." said Sirius.

"You don't get it, do you?" asked Harry. "Do you think I asked for all this? I hate being followed around an treated like I'm a glass figure that could break at any moment! I'm tires of being the hero! I'm not ready! I can't face him! I CAN'T KILL HIM!" screamed Harry and stormed out of the room.

He ran through the Common Room and rushed down the hallways. He finally slowed down. He passed through a doorway, not caring where he was or where he was going. He finally stopped and looked to see where he was.

He was in the middle of the Owlery. He walked over to a window. He climbed up and sat in the open window, enjoying the cool breeze that blew on his face. He heard the door to the Owlery open and shut, but he didn't look to see who it was. He thought it was Sirius, so he kept staring determinedly out the window.

He heard a muttered curse and felt a rush of air come towards him. Before he knew what was happening, he was flying through the air. He fell through the air for a short time, then landed with a thud onto something very hard.

Harry lay still for a moment, then blacked out. When he opened his eyes, he wasn't in the hospital wing, but standing in the middle of a grassy field. Suddenly, Harry's parents appeared.

"Harry, you've got to go back now. Voldemort is getting closer to a weapon he can use to destroy you. You must get it first." said his mum.

The field suddenly dissolved and Harry was standing in a room filled with Death Eaters. One was standing in front of him. The Death Eater was much smaller than the rest.

"Your information has proved to be quite valuable to me, although I was not able to kill Potter. Keep up the act and get Potter to give you more information." he said in a high, cold voice.

"Thank you, my lord." said the Death Eater. Harry was surprised to hear a familiar feminine voice. If only he knew who it was. Then it hit him: Luna Lovegood. Just as he realized the identity of the Death Eater, Voldemort spoke again.

"Ah, Potter, sneaking around in my head again. Crucio!" said Voldemort to Harry. Harry awoke screaming and clutching his scar.

Finally the pain subsided and he stopped screaming. Harry lay still and began to feel pain throughout his body. He couldn't remember anything except fighting with Sirius and then taking off. He suddenly remembered what his mum had told him.

"Voldemort has something he can use against me." he said quietly. Everyone who was clustered around his bed jumped. They obviously hadn't realized he was awake.

"Luna, she's…" he didn't get a chance to finish his sentence because Luna stepped out of the crowd surrounding his bed.

"Hello Harry." she said dreamily as she reached out to brush his hair back. Harry tried to get away, but he hurt too much to go anywhere. As soon as she touched his head, he felt a searing pain in his scar and blacked out again. When he opened his eyes he was in the field again. His parents appeared and grabbed his arms.

"Come on Harry, we've got to hurry!" said his father as they pulled him along. Harry, sensing their urgency, began to run. Soon they were nearing a castle. They entered the castle and Harry followed his parents into a round room. Inside the room was a small table. On the table was a blue gem that was about four times the size of a Snitch. His mum grabbed the gem and pushed it into his hands.

"Don't let anyone take it from you." said his mum as the scene dissolved. Once again he was in a dark room filled with Death Eaters.

"Lucius, you have done well by getting me this, but I need the other pieces to get the full power." he said in a high, cold voice. Once again, the scene dissolved and Harry woke up in the hospital wing. His arms were wrapped tightly around his body and he realized he was holding something tightly in his arms. He knew this was the blue gem his mum had given him.

Seeing that he was awake, Dumbledore strode over to the bed and asked, "Did you tell the prophecy to Miss Lovegood?"

"Yeah." replied Harry.

"This confirms my suspicions. I believe Miss Lovegood was involved in the attempt on your life. We also have reason to believe she is a Death Eater. I realized this when you somehow blasted her across the room." said Dumbledore, looking down at Harry. "What…" Dumbledore was interrupted by Madam Pomfrey yelling for Dumbledore to come over. He walked away. Minutes later, he was back at Harry's side looking extremely grave.

"Miss Lovegood is going to be expelled. Madam Pomfrey had discovered that she bears the Dark Mark. Now, back to what I was saying. What are you holding on to?" said Dumbledore. Harry was still clutching the gem.

"Nothing." said Harry. He didn't want everyone to know about the gem.

"Will everyone please go outside and wait?" asked Dumbledore. Slowly, everyone filed out except Sirius and Dumbledore.

"Now, what are you holding?" asked Dumbledore. Harry reluctantly held out the gem. Dumbledore took it and began muttering to himself.

"It can't be." Harry heard him say.

"What?" asked Harry impatiently. Dumbledore sat down in one of the many chairs that surrounded the bed.

"This gem has not been seen since Merlin's time. Where did you get it?" said Dumbledore.

"My parents took me to a castle and it was on a table in a round room. My mum gave it to me and said that I wasn't supposed to let anyone have it." replied Harry.

"Let me explain about this gem." said Dumbledore, handing it back to Harry.

"Long ago, Merlin created a scepter. He called it La Sceptre a Lumiere et Obcsur. The Scepter of Light and Dark. It was created so that there would be an equal balance of power among the founders of Hogwarts. If the four pieces were joined, the wielder of the scepter could rule the world. But Merlin neglected to tell the founders that he created the gem. The scepter would not give ultimate power until the gem was placed on top, but Merlin did not tell anyone about that. He wrote it in his journal, which was also lost a long time ago. I'm guessing that Voldemort, being the heir of Slytherin, was able to get a piece of the Scepter. I also believe that is how he is attacking you in your dreams. Do not be reassured since Miss Lovegood is expelled, that you are safe. There are other traitors in our midst." finished Dumbledore heavily. Dumbledore stood up.

"Do not tell anyone about the gem, you can't tell who you can trust." said Dumbledore as he left.

* * *

**Next Chapter:** Confrontation 


	24. Confrontation

**Harry Potter and the Dark Lord**

**Chapter 24: Confrontation**

**Summary: **Set in Harry's sixth year. He encounters far more than he ever could have expected, but he does not have to go through it alone. An old friend returns to help him. Harry's defeat of Voldemort rests on him getting The Scepter of Light and Dark, something that would allow Voldemort to destroy the world if he can get the whole thing. Voldemort's powers are getting stronger and Harry has more than one encounter with him.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing!!

**Updates: **will be several times a week. if you want to be notified of updates, please join , then review and add me to your author alerts.

**Reviews: **I will dedicate a chapter to my 50th reviewer, 100th reviewer, 150th reviewer, and so on

**Thank you to the following reviewers: **

**This Chapter:** A confrontation with Malfoy

**Now........._on with the story!_**

* * *

****

Harry was finally released a week later. He had been asleep for a week and now had two weeks worth of work to catch up on.

Harry groaned to himself as he made his way slowly to Gryffindor Tower, with Sirius at his side. Harry turned a corner and nearly ran into Malfoy, who was flanked by Crabbe and Goyle.

"All alone, Scarhead?" sneered Malfoy.

"The Dark Lord is going to get you, Potter. He knows the prophecy and will not rest until he kills you. But first, he's going to kill all your friends. He's going to kill them slowly and painfully, then you will die. I warned you your first year, and what you do? Make friends with Muggle-lovers and Mudbloods. You made the wrong choice, and now you're going to pay." said Malfoy in a low voice.

Something inside Harry snapped. Malfoy would be sorry for what he said. Harry felt like he was in a trance. He couldn't control his actions. He pulled out his wand, slowly advancing on Malfoy. When he spoke, it was in the high, cold voice so unlike his own.

"Crucio." he said in a low hiss, but instead of Malfoy screaming in pain, he felt himself being launched backwards. He head hit the wall and he slid to the floor. Through dazed eyes, be could see Malfoy running down the hall. Sirius came up to him and barked as if to ask if he was okay.

"I'm fine." he said to the dog as he stood up. He felt a little dizzy, but wasn't going back to the hospital wing and missing more classes.

Once they reached Gryffindor Tower, Harry went straight up to the dormitories and into the bathroom. He locked the door and felt the back of his head. His hand felt sticky and wet. He pulled his hand away form his head and looked at it. There was blood on his hand. He quickly washed his hands and grabbed a towel from the rack next to the bathtub. He pressed it against the back of his head.

After about ten minutes, he took the towel away and washed his hair. He grabbed another towel and began to dry his hair, wincing when the towel passed over the cut. If he went back with wet hair, Sirius would ask questions. When his hair was dry, be exited the bathroom and went over to his bed.

He changed into pajamas and was about to get into bed when he noticed a package sitting on his bedside table. He sat down on his bed and opened the package. Inside it was a note and a vial of a clear liquid. Harry read the note to himself. It was from Dumbledore.

Dear Harry,

This is a Dreamless Sleep Potion. Take it before you go to sleep. I will be sending you one every night.

Professor Dumbledore

Harry put the note down and drank the potion. He climbed into bed and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

**Next Chapter:** Possession 


	25. Possession

**Harry Potter and the Dark Lord**

**Chapter 25: Possession**

**Summary: **Set in Harry's sixth year. He encounters far more than he ever could have expected, but he does not have to go through it alone. An old friend returns to help him. Harry's defeat of Voldemort rests on him getting The Scepter of Light and Dark, something that would allow Voldemort to destroy the world if he can get the whole thing. Voldemort's powers are getting stronger and Harry has more than one encounter with him.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing!!

**Updates: **will be several times a week. if you want to be notified of updates, please join , then review and add me to your author alerts.

**Reviews: **I will dedicate a chapter to my 50th reviewer, 100th reviewer, 150th reviewer, and so on

**Thank you to the following reviewers: **

**This Chapter:** Harry has red eyes. Deduce what you want. LOL

**Now........._on with the story!_**

* * *

****

Harry woke up the next morning feeling refreshed. He yawned and sat up. When he reached over to grab his glasses, ho noticed blood on his pillow. He quickly turned it over so Sirius couldn't see. Harry got dressed and looked for Sirius. He finally spotted him sitting on Ron's bed in his human form.

"Dumbledore wants to see you." said Sirius.

"Okay." said Harry. Sirius changed back into a dog and Harry followed him to Dumbledore's office.

"Please sit down." said Dumbledore. Sirius changed back into a human and they sat down. "I wanted to tell you that your Occlumency lessons will be stopped until you have caught up in your regular classes." said Dumbledore to Harry.

"Okay." said Harry.

"Please wait outside while I speak to Sirius." said Dumbledore. Harry got up and went to the hallway. He grinned to himself and pulled an Extendable Ear from his pocket. He inserted one end into his ear and the other end snaked under the door.

"Something strange happened last night when Harry and I were going back to Gryffindor Tower. Harry nearly walked into Malfoy, who began insulting him. Harry walked towards Malfoy with his wand out. He looked like he was in a trance. Then, his eyes glowed red and he cast the Cruciatus Curse on Malfoy, but for some reason the curse didn't work and Harry was blasted backwards. I looked at him and his eyes were green again and he didn't seem to know what had happened." said Sirius.

"I'm pretty sure Voldemort has a piece of the scepter now. That's the only way he could have possessed Harry without his scar hurting." said Dumbledore.

Harry didn't hear what Sirius said next because at that instant, his shoulder was grabbed by someone who had come up the stairs while Harry had been eavesdropping. Harry turned around and his stomach dropped. Snape was standing there glaring at him.

"What were you doing Potter?" asked Snape.

"Nothing." mumbled Harry.

"Then what's this?" asked Snape, reaching down and grabbing the Extendable Ear from the floor where Harry had dropped it.

"One of the Weasleys' inventions, eh Potter? I thought Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes were banned from the castle. Detention and fifty points from Gryffindor." said Snape nastily.

Harry pulled his wand out and said in a high cold voice, "Crucio." The spell did not work and Harry flew backwards several feet. The door to Dumbldore's office came flying open.

"What happened?" asked Dumbledore.

'I don't know." said Harry.

"He tried to attack me. His eyes were glowing red." said Snape.

He sounded like he was scared. Harry didn't know why. All he remembered was Snape yelling at him and the next thing he knew, he was lying on the floor. Sirius walked over to him and helped him stand up.

"I take it you heard our conversation, Harry?" asked Dumbledore, noticing the Extendable Ear being held by Snape. Harry nodded.

"Very well then. You have a right to know. Come back into my office." said Dumbledore. Sirius led Harry back into Dumbledore's office and sat him in a chair.

"I'm going to be frank with you. Voldemort has been possessing you. He has now had you attack two people. The reason no one has been hurt was because Voldemort cannot make you use your wand against another person." said Dumbledore.

"But how come my scar didn't hurt." asked Harry.

"I believe that Voldemort has realized how to use the piece of the scepter he has. We need to locate the other pieces, and quickly, before Voldemort finds them." said Dumbledore.

* * *

**Next Chapter:** Acquittal 


	26. Acquittal

**Harry Potter and the Dark Lord**

**Chapter 26: Acquittal**

**Summary: **Set in Harry's sixth year. He encounters far more than he ever could have expected, but he does not have to go through it alone. An old friend returns to help him. Harry's defeat of Voldemort rests on him getting The Scepter of Light and Dark, something that would allow Voldemort to destroy the world if he can get the whole thing. Voldemort's powers are getting stronger and Harry has more than one encounter with him.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing!!

**Updates: **will be several times a week. if you want to be notified of updates, please join , then review and add me to your author alerts.

**Reviews: **I will dedicate a chapter to my 50th reviewer, 100th reviewer, 150th reviewer, and so on

**Thank you to the following reviewers: **

**This Chapter:** Someone gets aquitted of crimes that he (or she) did not commit.

**Now........._on with the story!_**

* * *

****

Harry left Dumbledore's office a few minutes later with Sirius feeling exhausted. He was terrified of what Voldemort could make him do while he was possessing him. Thinking hard, he wasn't paying attention to where he was going, and as a result, ran smack into a wall.

"Oops." he said. Sirius let out a short bark. Harry sighed. Now that Voldemort could possess him undetected, Sirius was going to follow him everywhere. Harry worked hard in his classes the rest of the day. He was determined to learn as much as he could to try and defeat Voldemort.

At the end of the week, Harry was almost caught up in his classes because of his hard work. He was taking the Dreamless Sleep Potion every night and had had no nightmares of Voldemort. Harry woke up Saturday morning and got dressed. Harry and Sirius met Ron, Hermione, and Ginny in the Common Room.

Harry kissed Ginny on the cheek and she grabbed his hand. They walked down to the Great Hall to have breakfast. They sat down and began to eat. About five minutes later, the post owls arrived.

A large, tawny owl landed in front of Hermione, carrying the Daily Prophet. Hermione paid the owl and it took off. She unrolled the paper and disappeared behind it. Seconds later, she let out a loud shriek.

She handed the paper to Harry, who spit out his mouthful of orange juice when he saw the cover page:

_**Attack On Ministry Results in Acquittal for Sirius Black.**_

Harry quickly skimmed the article. It told of how Death Eaters had entered the Ministry of Magic with about twenty dementors.

Fudge and Percy had both been kissed by the dementors and many others had nearly been kissed. It also said that Ron's dad, Arthur Weasley had been appointed the new Minister of Magic.

Mr. Weasley had ordered a full investigation of Sirius and had found out about Fudge's cover-up of Barty Crouch, Jr's confession. Now Sirius was going to be acquitted and given the Order of Merlin, First Class. Peter Pettigrew's Order of Merlin was going to be revoked.

"Wow." said Harry softly as he passed the paper to Ron. He nudged Sirius, who was lying under the table.

"Sirius, you're free." said Harry. Sirius got out from under the table. Harry looked to the staff table. Dumbledore motioned for him to come up to the staff table. Harry got up and went to the staff table, followed by Sirius.

"I'm going to tell the students about Sirius." whispered Dumbledore. Harry nodded and went back to the Gryffindor table, but Sirius did not follow him. Dumbledore stood up and the Great Hall was silenced.

"For those of you who don't know, Sirius Black has been acquitted. He did not commit the crimes that he was convicted of doing. That was done by another wizard, Peter Pettigrew. Now, it is time for you to recognize the true identity of someone among you. This is Sirius Black." said Dumbledore, pointing to the large dog that sat in front of the staff table. Sirius transformed and Harry heard a few screams. Apparently, some students didn't believe in Sirius's innocence.

"Sirius will be remaining here for the rest of the year." said Dumbledore as he sat back down. Immediately, the Great Hall erupted in loud whispers. Sirius went to sit with Harry and his friends, but Dumbledore motioned for him to sit at the staff table next to him.

"I want you to keep a close eye on him. You're still to follow him everywhere. I don't want Harry to be alone for even a second. I don't think he realizes how much danger he is in." said Dumbledore quietly to Sirius.

* * *

**Next Chapter:** Out the Window 


	27. Out the Window

**Harry Potter and the Dark Lord**

**Chapter 27: Out the Window**

**Summary: **Set in Harry's sixth year. He encounters far more than he ever could have expected, but he does not have to go through it alone. An old friend returns to help him. Harry's defeat of Voldemort rests on him getting The Scepter of Light and Dark, something that would allow Voldemort to destroy the world if he can get the whole thing. Voldemort's powers are getting stronger and Harry has more than one encounter with him.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing!!

**Updates: **will be several times a week. if you want to be notified of updates, please join , then review and add me to your author alerts.

**Reviews: **I will dedicate a chapter to my 50th reviewer, 100th reviewer, 150th reviewer, and so on

**Thank you to the following reviewers: **

**This Chapter:** Out the window, does that mean literally? Read on to find out.

**Now........._on with the story!_**

* * *

****

It had been a few days since Sirius being acquitted and Harry was getting irritated. His classes were great, with the exception of Snape, but Sirius was following him everywhere, probably on Dumbledore's orders. It was Friday, and Harry was dreading the end of classes because Dumbledore had decided to restart his Occlumency lessons.

His day was uneventful, and at five o'clock, Harry headed up to Dumbledore's office. He said the password and slowly climbed the stairs.

Sirius wasn't coming to his lesson since he would be with Dumbledore.

Harry knocked on the door and hear Dumbledore say, "Come in." He entered the room. Dumbledore was seated at his desk, but stood up when he saw Harry.

"Are you ready?" asked Dumbledore. Harry nodded.

"One…two….three…Leglimens!" said Dumbledore.

Memories started floating in front of his eyes. He was smashing the things in Dumbledore's office, he was looking around at the Muggle yard sale, he was about to kiss Ginny in the Common Room. No, thought Harry. He's not allowed to see that. As soon as he thought that, the images stopped.

"That was very good Harry. Lets try again. Leglimens." said Dumbledore.

Once again, he saw himself and Ginny leaning closer on the couch. No, he thought, and stopped the memories.

"That was excellent, Harry. You can go back to your Common Room. Come back next week, same time." said Dumbledore.

Harry got up and left. When he reached the bottom of the staircase, he noticed that Sirius wasn't waiting for him. He didn't bother to wait, he would get a few minutes alone at last. He was walking along the fifth floor when he suddenly started walking towards a large open window.

"Harry, what are you doing?" he heard someone ask. He ignored the person and continued walking towards the window.

He stepped onto the windowsill and looked down. He tried to step backwards, but his legs wouldn't move. He didn't want to, but something forced him to step forward, out the window. He was falling through the air, then all he could see was black.

When his vision cleared again, he saw that he was falling through the air and started screaming. All of a sudden, he stopped falling and floated gently to the ground. He landed on his feet, but immediately sank to the ground, trying not to think about what could have happened.

In fact, what exactly had happened? He remembered leaving Dumbledore's office, getting to the fifth floor, then nothing.

It was like a huge blank space in his mind. Harry suddenly remembered last Christmas at Grimmauld Place, when he had thought he was being possessed. Ginny had brought him back to his senses when she had asked, "Are there big blank periods when you don't know what you've been up to?"

That time, there wasn't. Now, however, he couldn't remember what had happened after his Occlumency lesson. In fact, there had been three times when he couldn't remember anything.

The first, when he was leaving the hospital wing, second, when he was waiting for Sirius, and now. Oh, Merlin, I'm being possessed. With this thought, he passed out.

* * *

**Next Chapter:** Dreamless Sleep

Whoa, lovely cliffhanger there. Who all guessed about the window?


	28. Dreamless Sleep

**Harry Potter and the Dark Lord**

**Chapter 28: Dreamless Sleep**

**Summary: **Set in Harry's sixth year. He encounters far more than he ever could have expected, but he does not have to go through it alone. An old friend returns to help him. Harry's defeat of Voldemort rests on him getting The Scepter of Light and Dark, something that would allow Voldemort to destroy the world if he can get the whole thing. Voldemort's powers are getting stronger and Harry has more than one encounter with him.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing!!

**Updates: **will be several times a week. if you want to be notified of updates, please join , then review and add me to your author alerts.

**Reviews: **I will dedicate a chapter to my 50th reviewer, 100th reviewer, 150th reviewer, and so on

**Thank you to the following reviewers: **

**This Chapter:** More sleeping potion for Harry. Is something strange going on with the potion? Who's really sending it? Do I know? Yes, but I'm not telling. Perhaps my plot bunnies can be persuaded......

**Now........._on with the story!_**

* * *

Harry opened his eyes to find Sirius kneeling next to him. 

"Hey." he said to Sirius.

"How did I get down here?" he asked.

"Voldemort." said Sirius simply.

"Not again." groaned Harry. He sat up and could see Dumbledore coming across the grass. Sirius stood up and extended a hand to help Harry up. Dumbledore finally reached them and handed a vial to Harry.

"More Dreamless Sleep Potion. I already sent you one, but here's another one just in case." said Dumbledore.

"I'm not going to the hospital wing." said Harry.

"You can go back to your dormitory and I suggest you get some sleep." said Dumbledore as he turned to leave.

Sirius led Harry back into the castle and up to the seventh floor. Once inside the Common Room, Harry went straight up to the dormitory. He changed into pajamas, drank the potion that was sitting on his bedside table, and got into bed. He fell asleep right away. He woke up in the middle of the night with his scar burning.

"He's angry." murmured Harry. He drank the second potion and fell back asleep. When he got up the next morning, there was no one in the dormitory except for him and Sirius. When he glanced at the clock, he was shocked. It was nearly ten-thirty.

Harry got dressed and woke up Sirius. Sirius finally got up and changed into a human.

"My scar woke me up last night. He was really angry." said Harry.

"Let's go down to the Common Room and see if Ron and Hermione are there." said Sirius. Harry walked down the staircase. His friends were sitting in chairs in front of the fire. He walked over to Ginny and kissed her hello.

He sat down in a chair and asked, "Why didn't anyone wake me up?"

"We thought you'd like to sleep in." said Hermione. Harry suspected that they had been informed of the previous night's events.

Just then Sirius came by and said, "Stay here, I've got to do something." Sirius left the Common Room before Harry could ask any questions.

"Wonder what he's going to do." said Ron.

"Honestly Ron, you're so thick." said Hermione with disgust.

"Hope he comes back soon. I'm starving." said Ron. Hermione threw up her hands in disgust and stalked off to the girls dormitory.

"Want to play a game of chess?" asked Ron.

"No thanks." said Harry. He'd rather sit and talk with Ginny. Hermione came out of the girls dormitory carrying a large book. She sat down in a chair and began to read. Sirius came back about ten minutes later.

"Time to go down to lunch." said Sirius. Harry got up slowly. He was very tired. Once they got out in the corridor, Sirius let the others get ahead of him and Harry.

"Are you all right? You look pale." said Sirius.

"I'm fine." said Harry. They hurried to catch up to the others.

Once they go to the Great Hall, all of them sat at the Gryffindor table, except for Sirius, who sat at the staff table. Harry watched Sirius make his way up to the table. Sirius sat down and Harry saw him lean over and whisper something in Dumbledore's ear.

Harry didn't eat much, his stomach was bothering him. When everyone else finally finished, they stood up and made their way to the door. Harry saw Sirius get up and follow them.

Once he caught up to Harry, he leaned over and whispered, "Are you sure you're all right?"

"I'm just a little tired." whispered Harry back. They walked in silence to Gryffindor Tower. Harry went immediately up to the dormitory, where he found two vials waiting for him. He changed into pajamas and drank one of the potions. He immediately fell asleep.

When he woke up, it was dark. He must have slept through dinner. Through the darkness, he could see the familiar lump that was Sirius the dog lying at the foot of his bed. He poked Sirius with his foot and got out of bed. Even with missing dinner, he wasn't hungry. In fact, the thought of food made him feel nauseous.

"What do you want, Harry?" asked Sirius. He had transformed back and was sitting on Harry's bed, watching him.

"I just woke up." said Harry.

"Go back to bed. Take the other potion." said Sirius, just before he transformed into the dog and curled back up at the foot of the bed. Harry sighed, then drank the second potion and got into bed. He quickly fell asleep.

"My lord, the potion is working, a few more days and you will have succeeded." said a familiar, feminine voice.

"He doesn't suspect a thing." the girl continued.

"Thank you, you may go." said Voldemort.

The scene dissolved and Harry woke up screaming. He quickly stopped, not wanting to wake everyone up. He sat up in bed and reached for his glasses. Instead, his fingers closed on another vial. How did Dumbledore know I'd need more, he asked himself.

Shrugging, he drank the potion, not bothering to look at it. Harry lay back down on his bed and sank into sleep.

* * *

**Next Chapter:** A Traitor 

Lots of chapters for you all. Its an early Christmas present! Enjoy!!

Another traitor? Who wants to guess who it is? Virtual cookies for the person(s) that guess correctly. That is to say, _if_ you can figure it out.

**Here's a clue:** It's the person you'd _least _suspect. From the chapter, you know it's a _girl_. Also, they have to be in _Gryffindor._

Have I given away too much? Perhaps, but oh well.

Please review and tell me who you think it is!


	29. A Traitor

**Harry Potter and the Dark Lord**

**Chapter 29: A Traitor -dedicated to Knobby Skimbleshanks**

**Important Note:** 37 reviews!! Wow, we're getting close to the 50th one. This chapter is dedicated to Knobby Skimbleshanks, who was kind enough to review **ten** times! Cookies (and a chapter dedication) for her!!

**Summary: **Set in Harry's sixth year. He encounters far more than he ever could have expected, but he does not have to go through it alone. An old friend returns to help him. Harry's defeat of Voldemort rests on him getting The Scepter of Light and Dark, something that would allow Voldemort to destroy the world if he can get the whole thing. Voldemort's powers are getting stronger and Harry has more than one encounter with him.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing!!

**Updates: **will be several times a week. if you want to be notified of updates, please join , then review and add me to your author alerts.

**Reviews: **I will dedicate a chapter to my 50th reviewer, 100th reviewer, 150th reviewer, and so on

**Thank you to the following reviewers: **serrebiKnobby Skimbleshanks

**Knobby Skimbleshanks:** Oh wow, 10 reviews!! That's a lot! Thanks for all the reviews! He hit his head, of course there would be blood. It's a well-known fact from canon that if something is banned, the more likely someone's going to read/buy/whatever it. Dumbledore doesn't ban things, I don't think. I think that's Filch's job. Hmm...maybe he should die so WWW isn't banned anymore? scratches head thoughtfully Perhaps in the sequel? evil grin

**This Chapter:** Yet another traitor is discovered? Who has guessed correctly who it is? Also, Harry gets a visit in his dreams from a man long-dead. Who is it? Read on to find out!

**Now........._on with the story!_**

* * *

****

"Harry wake up."

"Mmm." he mumbled, and snuggled deeper into his blankets.

He felt someone shaking his shoulders. Immediately, he started screaming in agony and was released. Every movement made pain course through his body. He leaned over the side of the bed and vomited. He could taste blood in his mouth.

"Here, give him this." he heard someone say.

"More Dreamless Sleep potion? Wait a minute, this isn't Dreamless Sleep potion."

"Someone get Dumbledore, quick."

The voices were becoming a blur. Harry tried to spit out another mouthful of blood, but was too weak and choked on it. He felt someone pull him up to a sitting position. He leaned on them, not caring who it was. He was in too much pain.

He slowly lapsed into unconsciousness. He opened his eyes to find himself in the now-familiar lair of Voldemort. The female Death Eater was back, but this time, she wasn't wearing a hood. Harry could only see the back of her head, but he recognized that long, black plait. He had stared at it during the History of Magic OWL the previous year.

He gasped as he realized who it was, then screamed, "No!" He awoke to find himself in the hospital wing, still screaming. Through his screams, he heard pounding feet. His bed was suddenly surrounded by people.

"Parvati." he managed to get out, then he passed out. He opened his eyes to find himself in Voldemort's lair again. The girl was there again, talking to Voldemort.

"The process is nearly complete my lord." she said to Voldemort. The scene dissolved.

He found himself walking in a forest with his parents. He felt peaceful.

He thought he was dead, until he saw that his father's eyes were red and his mother was turning into Parvati. He screamed with terror and tried to run away from them, but Voldemort grabbed his arm. His scar burned, and Harry sank to his knees in pain. The pain became unbearable and he woke up. The pain had not ended with the dream. His scar continued to burn along with the pain in his body. He looked up and couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Mum, dad?" he questioned. The people he was staring at looked horrified and backed away from him.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"We're not your parents, Harry." said his mum.

"Yes, you are." he insisted.

"We aren't your parents, Harry." said his dad. Harry blinked and looked at his parents.

His mouth dropped open. His parents were no longer standing there. Instead, Ron and Hermione were standing next to his bed looking horrified. Hermione looked like she was going to cry.

"Someone poisoned you." whispered Hermione. Harry was shocked and passed out again. He was standing at the door of a castle that looked strangely familiar.

Then he remembered. His parents had brought him here before to give him the gem. He opened the door and walked inside. He walked down a long hall, then turned left and entered another room. There was a large round table surrounded by chairs. An old man who looked like Dumbledore was sitting in one of them

"Harry, I've been expecting you. Please sit down." said the old man. Harry obediently sat down.

"I suppose you are wondering why you are here." said the old man. Harry nodded.

"Then I shall explain everything. My name is Merlin. I am dead, but I have one last mission to fulfill. That mission is to give my power to my one true heir. That heir is you. You need my powers to defeat Voldemort and to survive the poison that you have been given. Do not be fooled when you wake up. My power can ease your pain, but it cannot stop the poison. There is an antidote, but it is only known to one man….Severus Snape. You will wake up now, with my powers. Use them wisely." he said.

* * *

**Next Chapter:** Holding On

Will Harry die? there's a total of 58 chapters, so probably not.


	30. Holding On

**Harry Potter and the Dark Lord**

**Chapter 30: Holding On**

**Summary: **Set in Harry's sixth year. He encounters far more than he ever could have expected, but he does not have to go through it alone. An old friend returns to help him. Harry's defeat of Voldemort rests on him getting The Scepter of Light and Dark, something that would allow Voldemort to destroy the world if he can get the whole thing. Voldemort's powers are getting stronger and Harry has more than one encounter with him.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing!!

**Updates: **will be several times a week. if you want to be notified of updates, please join , then review and add me to your author alerts.

**Reviews: **I will dedicate a chapter to my 50th reviewer, 100th reviewer, 150th reviewer, and so on

**Thank you to the following reviewers: **

**This Chapter:** Harry clings desperately to life and Snape apologizes for something.

**Now........._on with the story!_**

* * *

Harry opened his eyes. The pain was finally gone. He reached around for his glasses and put them on. Sirius was sitting by his bed, his head in his hands. He hadn't realized that Harry was awake.

"Hey." said Harry weakly. Sirius jumped up and knocked his chair backwards, tripping over it and falling to the ground. Harry laughed at him.

"You really scared us Harry. We thought you were dead. Then you started muttering about Snape. Dumbledore's gone to get him." said Sirius. Just then, the door to the hospital wing opened and Dumbledore and Snape walked in. Snape had and anguished look on his face and was carrying something Harry couldn't make out. They walked over to Harry's bed and sat down.

"Harry, Professor Snape has to explain a few things to you. Please listen to everything he has to say." said Dumbledore. Harry sensed the urgency in his voice, and told himself he was going to listen, even if it was Snape. Snape's voice jolted him out of his thoughts.

"Potter, first I would like to explain that I had no idea what the Dark Lord was going to use the potion for. If I had known," At this Snape bowed his head.

"If I had known he was going to use it on you, I wouldn't have made it. I would like to apologize for my actions." he finished.

"You think apologies make up for the fact that I'm going to die!" said Harry angrily. "Harry, please calm down. Severus, if you would continue." said Dumbledore.

"As I was going to say, I have the antidote, in case he did try to use it on a Hogwarts student." said Snape, not naming names, in case Harry was upset by him saying Voldemort was going to use it on him.

"So here you go Potter." said Snape, handing the vial to Harry and striding out of the hospital wing. Harry drank the contents of the vial.

Dumbledore stood up to leave and said, "A few more days in here, then you can go back to classes. I will send your friends in now." He turned to leave.

Harry's body erupted in pain again, only worse. He began screaming in agony. The pain was worse than the Cruciatus Curse. He tasted blood in his mouth and he turned his head and spit it out, but more came. Snape came running into the room.

"Headmaster, someone switched the potions! They stole the antidote and replaced it with the full dosage of the poison. They're the same color, I couldn't tell the difference!" said Snape in a panicky voice.

"Severus, can you make more?" asked Dumbledore.

"I can make a temporary antidote in an hour, but it will take at least a day to make a complete antidote. I don't think that Potter has an hour, though." said Snape, glancing over at Harry, who was rolling around his bed in agony.

"Hurry, Severus. We can't let him die. He is the only hope for the Wizarding world." said Dumbledore. Snape practically flew out the door in his haste to get to the dungeons. The sounds became blurred and he couldn't make out who was talking. Slowly he lapsed into unconsciousness.

He was in a long, dark corridor. He recognized it from his dream about his parents and walked quickly down the hall. He reached the golden gate.

His parents appeared suddenly and said, "Stop."

"Am I dead?" asked Harry.

"No, not yet, but you will be soon if you don't hold on." said his dad.

"Hold on Harry. Use Merlin's power to keep holding on until Snape can get the potion made, because you don't have an hour. If you die, the Wizarding world will collapse." said his mum.

"Remember Harry, hold on." said his dad. Harry woke up to find the pain was back, worse than ever. He knew he was dying.

He remembered what his parents had said, and tried to summon his new power. He felt the pain go away and knew that it had worked. He lay still on his bed. He looked over and saw Sirius in a chair next to his bed.

"Sirius." said Harry weakly. Sirius looked up. Seeing that Harry was awake, he smiled.

"Parvati Patil. She's the spy. She's the one that poisoned me." said Harry suddenly.

"What?" asked Sirius.

"Parvati Patil is Voldemort's spy." said Harry.

He felt so tired. All he wanted to do was close his eyes and sleep. In fact, that was what he was going to do. He closed his eyes, but opened them up again, feeling someone shake his shoulder.

"Harry, you've got to stay awake." said Sirius urgently.

"I can't," said Harry. "I can't do it. I'm too tired." He closed his eyes. Instantly, he was back in the dark corridor. He walked towards the gate, thinking he was dead, when suddenly a creature sprang out of nowhere.

"You are not allowed to pass. Only the dead are allowed through. You are not dead." said the creature gruffly. Harry turned and ran away from the creature.

Why couldn't he talk to his parent again, he asked himself. Suddenly, he spotted a brilliant white light. He sprinted towards it. The light was coming from an open door. He walked into the room and saw where the light was coming from. There was a small round table in the middle of the room. On the table was a large white sphere. He walked towards it, curious to know what it was.

He stretched out a hand to touch it and woke up back in his world of pain.

* * *

**Next Chapter:** New Power

Wow. _Is_ Harry going to die? There wouldn't be a sequel if he did, or would there? Something for ya'll to think about.


	31. New Power

**Harry Potter and the Dark Lord**

**Chapter 31: New Power**

**Summary: **Set in Harry's sixth year. He encounters far more than he ever could have expected, but he does not have to go through it alone. An old friend returns to help him. Harry's defeat of Voldemort rests on him getting The Scepter of Light and Dark, something that would allow Voldemort to destroy the world if he can get the whole thing. Voldemort's powers are getting stronger and Harry has more than one encounter with him.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing!!

**Updates: **will be several times a week. if you want to be notified of updates, please join , then review and add me to your author alerts.

**Reviews: **I will dedicate a chapter to my 50th reviewer, 100th reviewer, 150th reviewer, and so on

**Thank you to the following reviewers: **

**This Chapter:** Harry discovers some of the powers he was given by Merlin.

**Now........._on with the story!_**

* * *

Harry's bed was surrounded by people. Many of them were crying. He knew there wasn't much time left. If Snape didn't hurry, he would die.

He felt tears form at the corners of his eyes. He didn't want to die. He didn't want to leave. He couldn't. If he died, that would be the end of the Wizarding world.

He felt tears slide down his face. He was so tired. He felt himself start to fall asleep again, but shook himself awake. Everyone finally noticed that he was awake, and began talking excitedly.

He couldn't focus on the voices, so he sought out one thing to focus on. He directed all of his attention to the one person who had remained silent. Sirius.

Sirius was sitting on a chair next to the bed, his face buried in his hands. He loved Sirius so much, he didn't want him to suffer. Suddenly, everyone went silent. Harry didn't know why. Then he realized his body was giving off a white glow, which suddenly stretched out and touched Sirius. Sirius looked up, he had a puzzled expression on his face.

Sirius's POV

Sirius realized what was happening. Harry, even in his pain, had summoned his powers to ease his own pain. As he realized this , he leaned over Harry's bed and hugged him. He wasn't sure if Harry even knew what was happening anymore, but he definitely felt him relax in his embrace.

Harry's POV

Harry knew he had helped Sirius. Through the haze that was slowly filling his mind, he felt Sirius holding on to him. He relaxed slightly and willed Sirius to keep holding him. If Sirius let go, he knew he would die. He could hardly hold on anymore. Suddenly he heard a crash, and footsteps pounded over to his bed.

Sirius's POV

"I have the antidote!" yelled Snape and everyone moved aside, except for Sirius, who refused to let go of Harry.

"Move aside Black." hissed Snape.

"No," retorted Sirius angrily. "If I let go, he will die. He's barely hanging on now."

"Fine, then hold him up so I can give him the antidote." said Snape.

Sirius pulled Harry up to a sitting position and Snape poured the contents of the vial into Harry's mouth. For a moment, nothing happened. Then suddenly Harry slumped forward onto his chest. He gently laid Harry back down on the bed. He wished he was sure that Harry would be all right, but he couldn't know for sure. Severus had only given him the partial antidote. They wouldn't know for sure until Severus had made the complete antidote. Sirius suddenly felt tiredness overtake him. He closed his eyes, thinking he would have a little nap, and sank into sleep.

Harry's POV

"Harry?" asked someone and Harry opened his eyes. He was in the dark corridor once again and his parents were calling his name.

"You're going to be fine." said his mum.

"Snape gave you the temporary antidote, but he'll have the complete one soon." said his dad.

"But how do you know?" asked Harry.

"We can watch you, you know. We're always watching you. Well, most of the time anyways." said his mum with a laugh.

"You need to go back now." said his dad.

"Remember, we love you." said his mum.

"I love you too." said Harry as the scene dissolved.

Harry opened his eyes to find himself surrounded by people. He couldn't remember what had happened. He could see that he was in the hospital wing. Several things stood out clearly in his mind. He remembered that Merlin had given him powers and that he had had several talks with his parents and that strange white sphere. The rest was all a blur.

He looked to his left and saw Sirius slumped over in a chair, obviously asleep. Harry didn't want to wake him up, but he wanted answers. Being as Sirius was the only one in the room with him, he was the only one he could ask. He reached out and poked Sirius's shoulder.

"Sirius." he whispered. When Sirius did not wake up, he tried again.

"Sirius." he said a little louder. Harry shook Sirius's shoulder.

"Huh?" said Sirius as he fell out of his chair.

Harry laughed and said, "Oops."

Sirius's POV

Sirius looked up to see Harry sitting up in bed, laughing at him. Sirius could only stare at Harry in shock. Harry had nearly died, and now he was sitting up in bed, laughing as if nothing had happened to him. Something was not right.

"Sorry Sirius. I didn't mean to make you fall. I just wanted to wake you up." said Harry with a grin.

"Umm, Harry, I'll be right back." said Sirius. He practically ran from the room.

Something wasn't right about this. He needed to find Dumbledore. He ran to Dumbledore's office. He said the password and nearly flew up the stairs. He burst into the office, not bothering to knock.

"Sirius, what's wrong?" asked Dumbledore.

"Harry woke up, but he doesn't seem to remember anything that happened to him." said Sirius.

"We need to go down there right away." said Dumbledore, walking out of his office. Sirius hurried after him.

"I need to know what happened in his dreams. It could be important." said Dumbledore. They entered the hospital wing. Sirius automatically looked at Harry's bed. His jaw dropped open as he took in the scene.

Harry's POV

Harry stared at the ceiling. Sirius had probably gone to get Dumbledore. He probably wasn't going to get answers from him. Harry was totally bored. He had been in the hospital wing too many times to count. He decided he would shoot sparks out of his wand for fun.

Harry moved his right hand to cast the spell to make sparks, but realized he wasn't holding his wand. Harry looked in shock as he saw blue sparks floating in the air. Where had they come from?

He waved his hand back and forth. More sparks appeared. He concentrated and flicked his fingers. Orange sparks appeared. Harry was highly amused with this new game. He continued, making more colorful sparks, but adding shapes.

Soon, he had a brilliant array of colored situated in the air in front of him. He laughed. He had no idea how he was doing this, but it was fun. He began poking at the picture, rearranging some of the shapes and sparks. He was finally satisfied with his picture and lay back on his bed, watching the colors sparkle. He hadn't noticed Sirius and Dumbledore enter the room.

"What the hell happened?" asked Sirius.

"Dunno, why doesn't someone tell me." replied Harry.

"Merlin." said Dumbledore simply as he sat down in a chair next to Harry's bed.

"What?" asked Sirius and Harry in unison.

"Merlin, if I'm not mistaken, gave you his powers in one of his dreams. That allowed you to ease your pain and to help Sirius save you." explained Dumbledore.

Harry was now even more confused.

* * *

**Next Chapter:** Discoveries

Fun, fun, fun.

Harry can't remember because all that happened was just a blur. He couldn't focus on anything because of the pain and all those new discoveries.


	32. Discoveries

**Harry Potter and the Dark Lord**

**Chapter 32: Discoveries**

**Summary: **Set in Harry's sixth year. He encounters far more than he ever could have expected, but he does not have to go through it alone. An old friend returns to help him. Harry's defeat of Voldemort rests on him getting The Scepter of Light and Dark, something that would allow Voldemort to destroy the world if he can get the whole thing. Voldemort's powers are getting stronger and Harry has more than one encounter with him.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing!!

**Updates: **will be several times a week. if you want to be notified of updates, please join , then review and add me to your author alerts.

**Reviews: **I will dedicate a chapter to my 50th reviewer, 100th reviewer, 150th reviewer, and so on

**Thank you to the following reviewers: **

**This Chapter:** More fun with Harry's wandless magic and dreams from Voldemort.

**Now........._on with the story!_**

* * *

****

"Can one of you please just explain what the hell happened?" asked Harry. His temper was starting to rise.

"Voldemort had you poisoned. It was a very slow poison, so that you would suffer. Fortunately, the truth was discovered. Parvati Patil was spying for Voldemort and is the one that gave you the poison. She also stole the antidote Professor Snape had made and switched it with full-strength poison. Luckily, Professor Snape managed to make a partial antidote and is now making the full antidote." said Dumbledore.

The events of the past few days now rushed back into his mind. He remembered everything now. He was stunned. He had nearly died. Hogwarts wasn't as safe as he had thought it was, if even Gryffindors were turning into spies.

"When can I get out of here?" he asked.

"After Professor Snape has made the antidote." said Dumbledore. He turned and left the room.

"You need to get some sleep, Harry." said Sirius.

Harry couldn't say another word as sleep overcame him. He awoke the next morning feeling refreshed. He'd had no dreams. He looked over and saw that Sirius was still asleep.

He started to get out of bed, but heard Madam Pomfrey screech, "Oh no you don't, Mr. Potter!"

He hurriedly climbed back into bed. It was going to be a long day. Ron and Hermione couldn't stay with him because they had to go to classes.

An idea suddenly hit him. He could experiment with his new power. He traced a path idly with his finger in the air. A thin purple line appeared where his finger had been. He traced his name in the air and it appeared in green.

He looked at Sirius. He was still asleep. The chair he was in looked uncomfortable, so Harry waved his hand and the chair turned into a squashy armchair. The new chair was considerable lower than the original one, so Sirius fell onto it with a thud.

"What the hell!" said Sirius groggily.

"Sorry Sirius. I thought a different chair would be more comfortable." said Harry.

"That's all right." said Sirius as he sat up in the chair. Sirius's eyes suddenly widened as he saw what Harry had been doing.

"Cool. Can you do my name too?" asked Sirius.

"Sure." said Harry. He traced Sirius's name with red lines. He drew a gold oval around Sirius's name and added a few embellishments. With a wave of his hand, he froze the name and handed it to Sirius.

"Thanks." said Sirius. Harry thought his friends might like to have them too, so he created ones for Ron, Hermione, and Ginny.

He made Ron's red and bronze, Hermione's blue and silver, and Ginny's purple and gold.

He handed the names to Sirius and said, "Give these to Ron, Hermione, and Ginny."

"I will as soon as I see them." promised Sirius.

"Thanks." whispered Harry. He closed his eyes. The pain was coming back. He clenched his teeth and tried not to cry out.

Sirius's POV

"Harry, are you okay?" asked Sirius. Harry nodded his head, but Sirius could see he was in pain. Harry's face had paled, and he was clenching his teeth.

"Madam Pomfrey!" yelled Sirius.

"What?" she asked.

"Harry needs more antidote." said Sirius. She immediately came out of her office holding a vial.

"Here, give him this." she said, thrusting the vial into his hands. Sirius had to pry Harry's mouth open to get him to drink the contents of the vial. After a few minutes, he saw that Harry had relaxed and was asleep.

"Thank Merlin." he whispered as he sank back into the armchair.

Harry's POV

Harry heard Sirius call for Madam Pomfrey. Then he felt someone trying to open his mouth. They eventually succeeded, and he felt something cool trickle down his throat. The pain slowly went away and Harry relaxed. He opened his eyes and found himself in a dark room.

He pulled out his wand and whispered, "Lumos." The spell didn't work, and Harry started to get panicky. He scar began to burn. He sank to his knees just as he heard a voice.

"Harry Potter. I may have failed to kill you this time, but rest assured, I WILL NOT QUIT! I know the prophecy and I will not rest until you are dead." Harry started screaming. When he opened his eyes he was still screaming with and anxious-looking Sirius hovering over him. He finally calmed down and managed to tell Sirius about his dream.

Sirius looked grave and said, "I'll be right back." Harry nodded and Sirius left the room. Minutes later, Snape walked into the room.

"Here, Potter. Drink all of this." said Snape as he handed a vial to Harry. He took the vial and looked at it suspiciously.

"Don't worry Potter. No one has had a chance to touch this one." said Snape. Harry, still feeling doubtful, drank the potion. He instantly felt better.

"I shall go inform the headmaster that I gave you the antidote." said Snape and turned to leave. About ten minutes later, Sirius came back into the hospital wing looking happy.

"What's up?" asked Harry.

"You can go back tomorrow." said Sirius.

"What day is tomorrow?" asked Harry.

"Saturday." replied Sirius.

"Good, no classes." said Harry.

"Wanna play chess?" asked Sirius.

"Yeah." said Harry.

He spent the rest of the day playing chess with Sirius. At six o'clock Ron, Hermione, and Ginny came to visit, but they said that they couldn't stay for very long because they had homework to do.

After they left, Harry flopped down on his bed and said, "I'm sooo bored. Wanna sneak out, Sirius?"

"Umm, sorry Harry, but you have to stay here until tomorrow." said Sirius.

"Aww, Sirius, you're no fun. I'm going to sleep." said Harry. He rolled over and fell asleep.

* * *

**Next Chapter:** Surprise

A surprise, but for who?


	33. Surprise

**Harry Potter and the Dark Lord**

**Chapter 33: Surprise**

**Summary: **Set in Harry's sixth year. He encounters far more than he ever could have expected, but he does not have to go through it alone. An old friend returns to help him. Harry's defeat of Voldemort rests on him getting The Scepter of Light and Dark, something that would allow Voldemort to destroy the world if he can get the whole thing. Voldemort's powers are getting stronger and Harry has more than one encounter with him.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing!!

**Updates: **will be several times a week. if you want to be notified of updates, please join , then review and add me to your author alerts.

**Reviews: **I will dedicate a chapter to my 50th reviewer, 100th reviewer, 150th reviewer, and so on

**Thank you to the following reviewers: **

**This Chapter:** A surprise, but for who?

**Now........._on with the story!_**

* * *

****

Harry opened his eyes the next morning to hear Sirius shouting, "Harry get up!"

"I'm up, I'm up." mumbled Harry as he sat up in bed.

"Get dressed. You can leave today." said Sirius.

"Don't know what the rush is all about." said Harry as he pulled on his robes. Once he was dressed and had collected his belongings, Sirius grabbed his arm and started pulling him out of the hospital wing. After they had climbed several flights of stairs, Sirius stopped.

"Sorry about this Harry, but I'm just following instructions." said Sirius as he tied a strip of black cloth around Harry's eyes.

"Now no peeking." said Sirius. Harry felt Sirius grab his arm and start to lead him somewhere. After about ten minutes of Sirius leading him to Merlin-knows-where, they stopped. Harry heard Sirius knock three times. After a minute, Sirius pulled Harry into a room and took off the blindfold. The room was dark and Harry strained his eyes trying to see where he was.

"Surprise!" he heard people scream as the lights flickered on.

"Wow." said Harry. He looked around the room. There was a banner hung on a wall that said _Happy Birthday Harry_. The walls were covered in streamers and balloons. All of his friends were crowded into the room.

"Thanks guys." said Harry.

In the middle of the room was a long table, which everyone was seated at. Sirius steered Harry towards a chair at the head of the table.

Everyone began to shove presents towards him, saying, "Open mine first."

Harry reached into the pile and selected a random gift. It was from Sirius. He opened it up to find another lock-picking knife.

"I heard about your other one and got you a new one." whispered Sirius. Harry slowly opened the rest of the presents.

He got a book from Ron, _So Now You're a Quidditch Captain_, a book from Hermione, _A Collection of Practical Hexes and Jinxes_, a jumper from Mrs. Weasley, a box of Honeydukes' sweets from Hagrid, a box of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes from the Weasley twins, a book from Tonks, _Spells to Change Your Appearance_, a book of defensive spells from Lupin, a wand holster from Moody, a sliver necklace from Ginny, and a package that said _Open Later_ on it.

"Thanks." said Harry. He put the presents on the floor and Mrs. Weasley set a gigantic cake on the table.

Harry leaned over and tried to blow out the candles, but every time he blew one out, another one would light up. He finally stopped his futile attempts to blow the candles out and leaned back in his chair. Fred and George were laughing crazily. Harry suspected that they had something to do with the candles.

Mrs. Weasley extinguished the candles with her wand and began to pass out pieces of cake. They stayed in the Room of Requirement for several hours. Finally, Harry and his friends headed back to Gryffindor Tower. Harry immediately went up to the dormitory, claiming he was tired.

* * *

**Next Chapter:** Mysterious Packages 


	34. Mysterious Packages

**Harry Potter and the Dark Lord**

**Chapter 34: Mysterious Packages**

**Summary: **Set in Harry's sixth year. He encounters far more than he ever could have expected, but he does not have to go through it alone. An old friend returns to help him. Harry's defeat of Voldemort rests on him getting The Scepter of Light and Dark, something that would allow Voldemort to destroy the world if he can get the whole thing. Voldemort's powers are getting stronger and Harry has more than one encounter with him.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing!!

**Updates: **will be several times a week. if you want to be notified of updates, please join , then review and add me to your author alerts.

**Reviews: **I will dedicate a chapter to my 50th reviewer, 100th reviewer, 150th reviewer, and so on

**Thank you to the following reviewers: **

**This Chapter:** Harry receives two mysterious packages.

**Now........._on with the story!_**

* * *

****

Harry put the pile of presents on his bed. He sat down on his bed and pulled the hangings shut around him. He then unwrapped the mysterious present. There was a box and two envelopes with his name on them. He picked up the first one and opened it.

Dear Harry,

This was left in my possession after the death of your parents. It was their pensieve. I'm sure that you will find a good use for it.

Professor Dumbledore

He put the letter down and picked up the other envelope. He knew who this letter must be from. He slowly opened the envelope and took out the sheet of parchment it contained.

Dear Harry,

If you are reading this, then Voldemort has succeeded in killing us. We left this

pensieve with Dumbledore along with this letter and instructions to give it to you when you are ready to see the memories it contains. Hopefully, you will be with Sirius right now, so you can share this with him. We leave you our love and good luck.

Love,

Mum & Dad

Harry set the letter down and reached for the box. Just as he was about to pick it up, he heard the rustling of wings and an owl hooting. He pulled his hangings open and saw a black owl perched on his bedside table. It was holding a letter in its beak. When it saw Harry, it dropped the letter and flew out the window. Harry hesitated before picking up the letter and opening it. The letter was written in unfamiliar handwriting.

Harry began to read.

Potter,

I hope you enjoyed your little fun today, as it's not going to last for long. Mark my words, you are going to die a slow and painful death after watching all you friends die. This is not a threat, it is a promise.

Lord Voldemort

Harry dropped the letter with a gasp and sank to his knees. Voldemort was never going to leave him alone. He was going to kill his friends. At that, his scar began to burn and he passed out.

Sirius's POV

Sirius got up from the chair where he had been sitting and said, "I'm going to check on Harry." He walked up the staircase and into the sixth year boys' dormitory.

He saw Harry lying on the floor and ran over to him. He was going to wake him up, when he saw a letter lying on the floor next to Harry. He picked it up and read it.

"Merlin." he whispered as he stuffed the letter in the pocket of his robes. He then picked Harry up and put him on his bed. Sirius walked back into the Common Room and told Ron and Hermione to keep and eye on Harry, then went to Dumbledore's office.

Harry's POV

Harry opened his eyes. He was on his bed. How he got there, he didn't know. All he could remember was reading a letter from Voldemort and falling to the floor. He sat up and looked around. There wasn't anyone in the room, but the letter was gone from the floor. He got out of bed and began searching for the letter.

He heard the rustling of wings and once again the black owl was in his room. This time, a package was tied to its feet. Harry made no move to untie the package. Seeing that Harry want going to untie the package, the owl leaned over and untied the package with its beak. Once it was free, the owl turned around and flew out the window.

Harry backed away from the package, afraid of what it might contain. Ron and Hermione came into the room and saw Harry backing away from something. They looked in the direction he was looking in and saw a package lying on the floor.

Ron made to pick it up, but Harry said in a strange voice, "Don't touch it."

Hermione looked into Harry's eyes and saw fear in them. After several minutes passed, Sirius came running into the room. The trio had been staring at the package the whole time.

"Umm, what are you looking at?" asked Sirius uncertainly.

Silently, Harry pointed at the floor, where a package lay untouched. Sirius waved his wand and the package unwrapped itself. Lying on the floor, surrounded by paper, was a mirror. Harry walked over to it and picked it up.

"It's just a mir-" he couldn't finish his sentence because he felt the now-familiar jerk behind his navel and the world disappeared in a swirl of colors.

* * *

**Next Chapter:** In the Lair

Yes, for those wondering, I updated to this chapter on purpose.

Dun da da dun. Scary music playing in the background. Where has Harry been taken? Will he come back? Will he die? Who knows? Moi!

LOL

Maybe you could try giving the plot bunnies sugar to get them to talk........


	35. In the Lair

**Harry Potter and the Dark Lord**

**Chapter 35: In the Lair**

**Summary: **Set in Harry's sixth year. He encounters far more than he ever could have expected, but he does not have to go through it alone. An old friend returns to help him. Harry's defeat of Voldemort rests on him getting The Scepter of Light and Dark, something that would allow Voldemort to destroy the world if he can get the whole thing. Voldemort's powers are getting stronger and Harry has more than one encounter with him.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing!!

**Updates: **will be several times a week. if you want to be notified of updates, please join , then review and add me to your author alerts.

**Reviews: **I will dedicate a chapter to my 50th reviewer, 100th reviewer, 150th reviewer, and so on

**Thank you to the following reviewers: **rosiegirl, Knobby Skimbleshanks, hotshot

**This Chapter:** Harry is kidnapped and tortured

**Warning:** Some mentions of torture in this chapter, though not as much as later.

**Now........._on with the story!_**

* * *

****

Harry landed with a thud onto a cold, stone floor. He looked up and recognized the room he was in. This was the room from his dreams with Voldemort. At that instant, his scar began to burn.

He knew Voldemort was in the room, so he looked to see where he was. He finally found him standing behind him, with Lucius Malfoy and another Death Eater he didn't recognize. He reached into his robes for his wand, but it wasn't there.

He must have left it in his dormitory. He knew he was done for. He couldn't fight Voldemort without his wand.

"Don't worry, Potter. I'm not planning on killing you just yet. You're going to suffer first. Crucio!" he said and Harry felt intense pain sweep over his body. He clenched his teeth. He wasn't going to give Voldemort the satisfaction of hearing him scream.

After what seemed like hours of being put under the Cruciatus Curse, Voldemort stopped torturing him and said, "Lucius, lock him up somewhere."

He felt someone grab the back of his robes and start dragging him across the room. He tried to struggle, but didn't have the energy. He gave up and allowed himself to be dragged to another room, where whoever was dragging him dropped him to the ground and kicked him in the stomach, forcing him inside.

The door was slammed shut and he heard the sound that came from it being magically sealed. He curled into a ball and slowly drifted to sleep. He was awoken several hours later by someone kicking him. He opened his eyes and rolled over. It was Lucius Malfoy.

"Time to have a little fun Potter." he sneered. Harry stared defiantly at him.

"Little baby Potter's going to be a tough one to break." he heard a woman say. He saw that it was Bellatrix Lestrange.

Hate coursed through his veins and he jumped up and lunged at her, but Malfoy said, "Expelliarmus," and Harry was flung backwards against a wall.

Harry lay gasping for air. He was sure that some of his ribs were broken, but that didn't stop Malfoy and Bellatrix from using the Cruciatus Curse along with a number of other spell designed to cause pain. Harry lost all track of time as curse after curse was placed on him. He heard the door slam, and he hoped that they had left.

Instead, he heard a new voice, one that he recognized, say, "The Dark Lord has requested your presence."

"Very well then. Come on Bella." said Malfoy. He heard the door open and close, and knew that they were gone.

"Har-Potter, are you all right?" asked Snape.

"Does it look like I am, Snivellus?" jeered Harry.

"Don't give me that tone Potter. We need to get out of here. Take this." said Snape, handing Harry a quill. Instantly, he felt the pull behind his naval.

Snape had given him a Portkey.

* * *

**Next Chapter:** Rescued

Whee! Harry's recued! Or has he?

Now that I've planted that little seed of doubt, I'm off to edit another chapter.


	36. Rescued

**Harry Potter and the Dark Lord**

**This Chapter is dedicated to Acciodanrad for reviewing 17 times and for being my 50th reviewer!! Cookies to Acciodanrad!!**

**Chapter 36: Rescued**

**Summary: **Set in Harry's sixth year. He encounters far more than he ever could have expected, but he does not have to go through it alone. An old friend returns to help him. Harry's defeat of Voldemort rests on him getting The Scepter of Light and Dark, something that would allow Voldemort to destroy the world if he can get the whole thing. Voldemort's powers are getting stronger and Harry has more than one encounter with him.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing!!

**Updates: **will be several times a week. if you want to be notified of updates, please join , then review and add me to your author alerts.

**Reviews: **I will dedicate a chapter to my 50th reviewer, 100th reviewer, 150th reviewer, and so on

**Thank you to the following reviewers: **seirra, acciodanrad (17), Remusgrl101, Knobby Skimbleshanks

**This Chapter:** Harry is rescued

**Now........._on with the story!_**

* * *

Harry landed feet first and immediately fell over. He didn't bother getting up, he didn't have enough energy to do so. He felt himself being pulled up and looked to see who it was.

"Sirius!" he exclaimed happily. Sirius pulled him into a hug. Harry flinched and Sirius pulled away.

"What's wrong?" asked Sirius. Harry couldn't answer, his chest hurt too much. He pointed at his chest. Sirius picked him up and sat him in a chair. He could now see that he was in Dumbledore's office, but Dumbledore was nowhere to be seen.

"Hang on, I'm going to get Dumbledore." said Sirius. Harry nodded, and Sirius left the room. Harry slumped forward in the chair and fell asleep. He awoke some time later in the hospital wing.

"Not here again." grumbled Harry.

"Yes, you're here again." said Dumbledore with a smile. "You were very lucky Professor Snape found you when he did, otherwise you might have-"

"Died. No, I wouldn't have. He didn't want me dead just yet. He wanted me to…..suffer." interrupted Harry.

"I understand that, but Harry, you must promise to have a teacher check any suspicious mail you receive." said Dumbledore. Harry nodded.

"Very well. Just let Madam Pomfrey give you some potions and you can leave." said Dumbledore and left the room. Madam Pomfrey came over to him bed, carrying several vials.

"Here's a Pain potion, Skelegro, and Dreamless Sleep potion. Take the first two now and then you can go Mr. Potter." she said. Harry quickly drank the two potions and put the third in his pocket. He got out of bed and left. Once he was out the door, he stopped and turned around.

He walked back and asked, "Where's Sirius?"

"I sent him back to Gryffindor Tower. He needed some sleep." said Madam Pomfrey.

"Thanks." said Harry. He practically ran to Gryffindor Tower. He was afraid of what could happen when he was alone. Once he reached the portrait of the Fat Lady, he quickly said the password and dashed into the Common Room.

"Harry, you're back!" squealed Hermione. Ginny ran over to him and kissed his cheek.

"Hey Ginny." he said to her. He looked around the Common Room.

"Where's Sirius?" he asked.

"In the dormitory. He's got his own bed now." said Ron.

"Thanks. I've got to talk to him." he said. He walked up the spiral staircase that led to the dormitories. Once inside, he found Sirius not sleeping, but staring at Harry's bed.

"Sirius?" said Harry quietly.

"Harry!" said Sirius.

"I've got something to show you." said Harry as he walked to his bed. He picked up the box that held the pensieve and sat down on Sirius's bed. He opened the box and lifted out the pensieve.

"Mum and Dad wanted me to share this with you." said Harry.

"I remember when James bought this. It was the summer before our sixth year. He wanted something to store the memories of all our adventures." said Sirius. Harry grinned. This was something Fred and George could only dream about; seeing the adventures of the Marauders firsthand. He could hardly wait to take a look. He thought about all the ideas for pranking the Slytherin they'd get and laughed.

"Let's look now." he said.

"Okay." agreed Sirius.

"On the count of three then?" asked Harry. Sirius nodded.

"One….two….three." they said in unison and plunged their faces into the pensieve.

* * *

**Next Chapter:** Memories

Awww.....look forward to a warm and fuzzy chapter.....Or will it be?

I think I'm channeling _The Quibbler_.

Uh-oh. dashes off to find brain


	37. Memories

**Harry Potter and the Dark Lord**

**Chapter 37: Memories**

**Summary: **Set in Harry's sixth year. He encounters far more than he ever could have expected, but he does not have to go through it alone. An old friend returns to help him. Harry's defeat of Voldemort rests on him getting The Scepter of Light and Dark, something that would allow Voldemort to destroy the world if he can get the whole thing. Voldemort's powers are getting stronger and Harry has more than one encounter with him.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing!!

**Updates: **will be several times a week. if you want to be notified of updates, please join , then review and add me to your author alerts.

**Reviews: **I will dedicate a chapter to my 50th reviewer, 100th reviewer, 150th reviewer, and so on

**Thank you to the following reviewers: **acciodanrad9, blondenbeautiful, seirra, Desert Hacker, xOxO-aRa-xOxO

**This Chapter:** Harry and Sirius view some of James and Lily's memories

**Now........._on with the story!_**

* * *

****

Harry looked around to see where they were. They were in the Great Hall. Each student was sitting at a single desk.

"OWLs" said Sirius. Harry had been in this memory before, but it had been Snape's memory then.

_Professor Flitwick collected their papers and Harry and Sirius followed the Marauders. _

"Isn't this the memory you saw last year?" asked Sirius.

"Yeah, but it was Snape's memory then." replied Harry.

_Sudddenly, the scene changed. They were in the Three Broomsticks. James and Lily were sitting together at a table in the corner, drinking butterbeer. _

_Suddenly, they leaned towards each other and started kissing. Then they heard laughter as the rest of the Marauders appeared. _

"_About time you two got together." said the younger Sirius. Remus was trying to keep a serious face, but he was beginning to smile. _

"You crashed their first date?" asked Harry incredulously.

"It wasn't their first one. They'd been sneaking around for some time. This was just when we'd figured out what they were doing, and decided to have a little fun. Besides, James crashed enough of my dates." said Sirius.

_The scene changed again to the Gryffindor Common Room. _

"_No, I will not go out with you!" screamed Lily. _

"_But Evans," protested James as Lily stalked towards the dormitories. _

"_Bad luck Prongs." said Sirius. _

"_Shot down again." said Remus. _

_James conjured a bouquet of roses and handed them to a girl Harry recognized, but couldn't place. _

"_Tonks, will you give these to Lily for me?" asked James. _

"_Sure thing." she said brightly and headed up the stairs, but tripped on a stair. _

"_I'm all right." she said cheerily and continued up the stairs. _

"That was the point we thought they started to get together. At least, they disappeared quite a bit after that and we could never find the Marauders Map when they were gone." said Sirius.

_The scene changed again and they were on the Astronomy Tower. It was nighttime. Lily and James were holding hands, staring at the stars. _

"_It's so beautiful tonight." whispered Lily. _

"_So are you." said James and they kissed. When they finally pulled away, James looked at something in his hand. _

"_Quick, under the cloak." said James. He wrapped the cloak around the two of them and they disappeared. _

_The scene changed again. They were standing near the Whomping Willow. They watched Remus being led into the tree by Madam Pomfrey. After she was gone, they saw Snape appear out of the darkness._

_They watched him pick up a long stick and prod the knot on the Whomping Willow, and disappear down the tunnel. Minutes later, James came running towards the tree, followed reluctantly by Sirius. He prodded the knot on the tree with the stick Snape had dropped and James and Sirius jumped inside. They came back with Snape several minutes later and ran toward the castle. _

_Harry and Sirius heard growling, and jumped back as Lupin the werewolf came out of the tunnel. _

"_Snape, run!" shouted James before changing into the stag. _

_Sirius changed into the dog and together they kept Remus from attacking Snape. James jumped on Remus, while Sirius grabbed one of Remus's paws between his teeth, and they began to drag him towards the tunnel. Halfway there, Remus calmed down and walked back into the tunnel on his own. _

_Once he was safely inside, James and Sirius changed back and ran towards the castle. _

"_We're going to be in so much trouble." said James. _

"_Well it was worth it, seeing Snivellus's face when he saw Remus." said Sirius. _

Harry felt someone tugging on his arm back in the dormitory and suddenly found himself back on Sirius's bed.

"Harry, what were you doing?" asked Ron.

* * *

**Next Chapter:** Traitor Discovered

Awww.......


	38. Traitor Discovered

**Harry Potter and the Dark Lord**

**Chapter 38: Traitor Discovered**

**Summary: **Set in Harry's sixth year. He encounters far more than he ever could have expected, but he does not have to go through it alone. An old friend returns to help him. Harry's defeat of Voldemort rests on him getting The Scepter of Light and Dark, something that would allow Voldemort to destroy the world if he can get the whole thing. Voldemort's powers are getting stronger and Harry has more than one encounter with him.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing!!

**Updates: **will be several times a week. if you want to be notified of updates, please join , then review and add me to your author alerts.

**Reviews: **I will dedicate a chapter to my 50th reviewer, 100th reviewer, 150th reviewer, and so on

**Thank you to the following reviewers: **

**This Chapter:** A traitor is discovered as well as something else.

**Now........._on with the story!_**

* * *

"We were looking at my parents' pensieve." said Harry. He tugged on Sirius's arm, since he was still in the pensieve.

"Harry, I know that must have looked bad." said Sirius.

"No, no. It was fine. We'd do something to Snape if it were us. Besides, you already explained about it last year." said Harry.

"What are you two talking about?" asked Ron.

"We saw the night they told Snape about the Whomping Willow and Remus." replied Harry. He yawned.

"I'm really tired. I'm going to bed." said Harry.

He walked over to his bed and put his presents in his trunk. As he did so, he noticed a glimmer of silver. He reached into his trunk and pulled out the knife from Sirius. He looked at it for a second before putting it in the drawer of his bedside table. He changed into pajamas and got into bed, forgetting all about the Dreamless Sleep potion. He was once again in the stone room, except he was watching through Voldemort's eyes.

"One of you is a traitor and I will find out who." he said angrily as he looked around at the Death Eaters. His eyes came to rest on Snape.

"Ah Severus, are you the traitor? Did you really come back to me?" he said.

"My Lord, I am your devoted servant." said Snape, crawling on his hands and knees and kissing the hem of his robes. Harry kicked at him and Snape flinched.

"Crucio!" he bellowed and Snape writhed on the ground in agony.

The scene dissolved and Harry found himself lying on his bed, drenched in sweat. He looked around. Someone had removed his glasses. He looked around the room. It was dark and everyone was asleep except for him. He saw the Dreamless Sleep potion on his table and drank it. Immediately, he fell into a deep sleep.

"Harry, Harry! C'mon, wake up. We're going to be late. Harry!" he heard someone say. He merely groaned and rolled over.

He didn't want to get up, he was way too tired. Harry heard a spell being muttered and suddenly he felt cold water rush over him. He dived out of bed, soaking wet. He put his glasses on and turned around. Sirius was standing there, grinning broadly.

"Don't want to be late for Potions, do you?" asked Sirius. Harry dived for his trunk and grabbed his robes, then ran for the bathroom. He took a quick shower, then got dressed and met Sirius back in the dormitory.

"That was really mean, you know." he said.

"Had to, don't want Snape docking points on the day you come back." said Sirius. Harry ignored him and walked down the stairs to the Common Room. Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were waiting for him.

"Hey Ginny." he said as she stood up to greet him. He kissed her and took her hand. They walked out together, not waiting for Ron, Hermione, and Sirius. Halfway to the Great Hall, his scar began to burn and his vision went black.

"Crucio!" he heard yelled and Snape began screaming in pain.

The curse was lifted and Voldemort said, "Tell me what you know."

"Never." said Snape.

"Very well then. I assure you that you will break. Crucio." said Voldemort. Harry opened his eyes again to find himself lying on a cold stone floor.

"Are you okay?" asked Ginny as she extended a hand to help him up.

"Yeah." said Ginny, taking her hand and pulling himself up. Ginny was surprisingly strong. Luckily, everyone else was still well behind them, if they had seen, he would have been sent to the hospital wing.

"Umm, Ginny, can you not tell anyone about what just happened?" asked Harry.

"Sure. We'd better get down to the Great Hall." replied Ginny. They entered the Great Hall silently and sat down together. Ron and Hermione came in minutes later, looking disheveled.

"Three guesses what they've been doing." whispered Harry to Ginny, who started giggling. They began eating, and when the post owls arrived, Harry ignored them, the only people who would send him a letter were already at Hogwarts. Harry felt something nip at his arm.

"Hedwig!" he exclaimed. She had a letter tied to her leg. He didn't touch the letter, instead, he looked to the staff table, where he was sure he saw Dumbledore nod at him. He guessed it was alright to take the letter. He untied it from Hedwig and opened it.

Harry, come to my office before your first class. The password is sugar quill.

Professor Dumbledore

He quickly stuffed the letter in his bag before anyone else could see.

"What'd it say?" asked Hermione.

"Nothing important." said Harry. He wondered what Dumbledore wanted. He continued to eat his breakfast, and was soon finished. Too curious to wait, Harry shouldered his bag and got up from the table.

"I'm going to the bathroom before Potions." said Harry and walked away. What a stupid excuse, he thought to himself.

He walked to the statue before the entrance to Dumbledore's office and waited. He thought it would be rude to go up before Dumbledore. Harry didn't wait long. Minutes after he arrived, Dumbledore arrived.

"Couldn't wait, Harry?" asked Dumbledore. Dumbledore said the password and headed up to his office. Harry quickly followed. When Harry entered the office, he was surprised to see Sirius sitting in a chair across from Dumbledore's desk. Harry sat down in a chair next to Sirius.

"I suppose you're wondering why I called you up here?" asked Dumbledore.

Harry nodded. Dumbledore waved his wand and a small, rectangular box appeared. He motioned for Harry to take the box. Harry picked it up and opened it. Inside lay a long piece of gold, engraved with a language that he did not recognize.

"What is it?" asked Harry.

"A piece of the scepter." replied Dumbledore.

Harry took the scepter piece out of the box and immediately felt a rush of power. He began to feel lightheaded, and tried to let go of the scepter. He couldn't release his grip on it, and his world went black.

* * *

**Next Chapter:** An Unlikely Ally 

Hmm.....who could it be? Will Snape escape Voldemort's wrath?

Believe me when I say that I actually take time to think of new ways to make Harry pass out. Anyone have any other ideas? Put them in a review and ifI use them in the sequel, you'll be credited.


	39. An Unlikely Ally

**Harry Potter and the Dark Lord**

**Chapter 39: An Unlikely Ally**

**Summary: **Set in Harry's sixth year. He encounters far more than he ever could have expected, but he does not have to go through it alone. An old friend returns to help him. Harry's defeat of Voldemort rests on him getting The Scepter of Light and Dark, something that would allow Voldemort to destroy the world if he can get the whole thing. Voldemort's powers are getting stronger and Harry has more than one encounter with him.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing!!

**Updates: **will be several times a week. if you want to be notified of updates, please join , then review and add me to your author alerts.

**Reviews: **I will dedicate a chapter to my 50th reviewer, 100th reviewer, 150th reviewer, and so on

**Thank you to the following reviewers: **

**This Chapter:**

**Now........._on with the story!_**

* * *

****

"Harry!" he heard someone say.

He opened his eyes to find himself lying on the floor in Dumbledore's office. How did I get on the floor, he wondered. Harry sat up and looked around. Sirius was kneeling next to him with a shocked look on his face, while Dumbledore sat calmly at his desk.

"What happened?" asked Harry.

"Why don't you sit in a chair and I will explain." said Dumbledore. Harry immediately jumped up and sat in a chair.

"Well Harry, I believe that you are the heir of Merlin. Given the unusual events occurring after you were poisoned and what happened just now with the scepter piece, I have no reason to doubt my theory." said Dumbledore.

"I already know I'm the heir." said Harry. For the first time that he could remember, Dumbledore was speechless.

After several minutes of silence, Dumbledore asked, "How did you find out?"

"It was a sort of…..dream when I was poisoned. Merlin took me to a castle and told me, then he gave me his powers." said Harry.

"Might as well tell him the rest, Dumbledore." said Sirius.

"Harry, you are also Gryffindor's heir." said Dumbledore. Harry sat back in his seat, stunned.

"Harry, I think you should go to class now. Stay here Sirius, I'd like to talk to you." said Dumbledore. Harry got up and left. He walked quickly down to the dungeons. He was nearly to Snape's classroom when he heard someone call his name.

"Harry!" He turned around.

"Hey Cho!" he said. Cho raised her wand.

This could not be good, thought Harry. He started backing away from Cho. He wasn't sure what she was going to do.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Malatigue." said Cho.

A beam of purplish-blue light sped towards him. He didn't have time to duck. The light hit him in the middle of his chest and he fell backwards. He lay on the stone floor gasping for breath. Cho walked over to him and smiled wickedly as she raised her wand.

"Avada Ke-"

"Expelliarmus!" Cho went flying across the hallway and his savior came into view.

"Malfoy." gasped Harry.

Malfoy didn't answer. Instead, he pointed his wand at Harry and muttered something. A bright yellow light swept over him, and he could breathe again. Malfoy then extended a hand to help Harry up, he took it gratefully.

"You saved me, why?" asked Harry.

"Cho's a Death Eater and I'm a spy for the Order. I've got to help keep you safe." whispered Malfoy.

"I was at a meeting, Death Eater, that is, and heard Cho's assignment. I don't think she's going to be a very valuable asset to the Dark Lord anymore."

"C'mon, let's get to class." said Malfoy in a louder voice.

Harry followed Malfoy into Snape's class and took a seat with Ron and Hermione, while Malfoy stopped at Snape's desk and told him something. Yet another surprise. Malfoy was a Death Eater spy for Dumbledore and was to help protect him. Snape didn't look very well. Harry wondered how he managed to get away from Voldemort.

"Potter, you are excused. This time." said Snape menacingly.

"Today we will be making a calming Draught. Instructions are on the board." said Snape. He turned around and sat at his desk. Harry got out his cauldron and collected the ingredients. At the end of the period, he had managed to create a potion that was nearly the shimmery pink of Hermione's. He put some in a flask, corked it, and took it up to Snape's desk feeling satisfied.

"Potter, stay here after class." said Snape.

Uh-oh, what did he do now, thought Harry. Hr went back to his table and cleaned up. When the bell rang, he remained seated while everyone else left. When the last person exited the room, Snape closed the door.

"Silencio." he said and walked over to Harry.

"Mr. Malfoy told me about Cho. I must tell you know that that was not the only plan. The Dark Lord has many plans to take your life. Be careful around the school. You don't know who you can trust. You may go now." said Snape.

Harry quickly left the room, his mind reeling. He was not safe in the one place he had thought safe. A voice broke through his thoughts.

"What'd he want?" asked Ron. Ron and Hermione had been waiting for him.

"Nothing." said Harry and walked off.

He wasn't going to tell them what Snape had told him, it would only make them worry more. Ron and Hermione quickly followed him. Their next class was Charms.

* * *

**Next Chapter:** Quidditch Tryouts

Have they really gained a new ally?

Hey look! An early update, again! Just cause I feel like it. Another chapter will be up tomorrow too, maybe two if I feel like it.


	40. Quidditch Tryouts

**Harry Potter and the Dark Lord**

**Chapter 40: Quidditch Tryouts**

**Summary: **Set in Harry's sixth year. He encounters far more than he ever could have expected, but he does not have to go through it alone. An old friend returns to help him. Harry's defeat of Voldemort rests on him getting The Scepter of Light and Dark, something that would allow Voldemort to destroy the world if he can get the whole thing. Voldemort's powers are getting stronger and Harry has more than one encounter with him.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing!!

**Updates: **will be several times a week. if you want to be notified of updates, please join , then review and add me to your author alerts.

**Reviews: **I will dedicate a chapter to my 50th reviewer, 100th reviewer, 150th reviewer, and so on

**Thank you to the following reviewers: **acciodanrad9(2), kit133kat, serrebi, Knobby Skimbleshanks(2), Helenz

**This Chapter:** Quidditch!!

**Now........._on with the story!_**

* * *

****

In Charms class, they spent the period practicing the Patronus Charm for Defense Against the Dark Arts.

When the bell rang signaling the end of class, Professor Flitwick squeaked, "We will be starting something new on Monday." Ron, Harry, and Hermione left the room and headed for the Great Hall.

"Hey Harry, we have Quidditch tryouts tonight." said Ron.

"When did tryouts get scheduled?" asked Harry.

"Oh, I did it for you while you were sick." said Ron.

"Thanks." said Harry.

"No problem." replied Ron.

The rest of the day passed by uneventfully. Finally, it was seven o'clock, time for Quidditch tryouts. Ron and Harry grabbed their brooms and headed to the Quidditch pitch. There was a large crowd of students waiting to try out.

"Okay, we only need two Chasers, so if you play a different position, you can leave, or you can try out for Chaser." said Harry loudly. About ten kids left the group.

"Everyone else get into groups of three." said Harry. The students sorted themselves into groups of three, with two people, Colin Creevey and a fifth year Harry didn't know, left over.

"What's your name?" Harry asked the fifth year standing next to Colin.

Nathan Reese." the boy replied.

"Ginny, I want you to be with Colin and Nathan." said Harry. Ginny nodded and joined the two boys.

"I want each group to go up and try to shoot goals on Ron. You will also be dodging Bludgers. We'll only have one Bludger right now, but I want both Beaters up there." said Harry. Ron, Andrew, and Jack rose into the air.

Harry released the Bludger and took out the Quaffle. He sent the groups up one at a time. None of the groups were very good, until he got to the last group, which consisted of Ginny, Nathan, and Colin. Wow, he thought as he watched them. They played almost as well as Angelina, Alicia, and Katie had played in his first year .They were a flawless team. He motioned for everyone to come out of the air and to gather around him.

"Okay. That was really good everyone. We'll make our decision tonight and post the results tomorrow then." said Harry. The group left, chattering excitedly.

"Well, I think I know who made the team. Am I right in saying Colin and Nathan?" asked Harry. His teammates nodded their assent.

"Great. I'll post the results tomorrow then." said Harry. He shouldered his broom and headed towards the castle.

"Harry, look out!" someone shouted. Something very hard rammed into his back and he flew forward several feet. He lay still for a moment, which was a mistake. Whatever had knocked him forward slammed into his head. Harry saw stars for several minutes and then he knew no more.

"You have failed in your mission, resulting in expulsion from school. I no longer have any use for you. Avada Kedavra." he said in a high, cold voice. Harry opened his eyes to find the Gryffindor Quidditch team surrounding him in the hospital wing, with his head pounding.

"What happened?" he asked groggily.

"A Bludger attacked you. We think it was enchanted to do that. That's Hermione's theory anyways." said Ron.

"Mr. Potter, I think you need a bed in here with your name on it, you're in here all the time. Drink these." she said, handing him several potions.

* * *

**Next Chapter:** Blood and Choices

**Warning:** The next chapter is a little gruesome. Read at your own expense.


	41. Blood and Choices

**Harry Potter and the Dark Lord**

**Chapter 41: Blood and Choices**

**Summary: **Set in Harry's sixth year. He encounters far more than he ever could have expected, but he does not have to go through it alone. An old friend returns to help him. Harry's defeat of Voldemort rests on him getting The Scepter of Light and Dark, something that would allow Voldemort to destroy the world if he can get the whole thing. Voldemort's powers are getting stronger and Harry has more than one encounter with him.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing!!

**Updates: **will be several times a week. if you want to be notified of updates, please join , then review and add me to your author alerts.

**Reviews: **I will dedicate a chapter to my 50th reviewer, 100th reviewer, 150th reviewer, and so on

**Thank you to the following reviewers: **rosiegirl, acciodanrad9

**This Chapter:** Harry has to make a choice that will determine whether he lives or dies.

**Now........._on with the story!_**

* * *

****

Ten minutes later, Harry was finally allowed to leave the hospital wing. He walked to Gryffindor Tower escorted by the Quidditch team and Sirius. Once they were inside, Harry went straight up to the dormitory. He changed his clothes and immediately fell asleep.

Harry walked slowly out of Gryffindor Tower, moving as if in a trance. He walked until he reached the familiar tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy.

He paced in front of the wall across from the tapestry until a door appeared. He entered the room to find a single desk and chair. The room was lit by a fireplace. Harry walked over to the chair and sat down. A sheet of parchment, a quill, and ink appeared. Harry picked up the quill and began writing.

But why, a little voice in his head asked. He ignored it and kept writing. His mind was so blissfully blank and peaceful, he wanted it to stay that way. Finally, his hand stopped writing and put down the quill.

He folded the parchment in half and left the room, not bothering to read what he had written. He walked slowly up to Gryffindor Tower and up to his dormitory.

Harry's eyes snapped open. What a weird dream, he thought. Then he was realized he was standing up and holding a piece of parchment. What exactly happened, he asked himself silently.

Then he heard a little voice in his head say, "Put the letter on your bed." He tried to ignore the voice, but it was too strong. He no longer had control of his body as he walked over to his bed and put the letter on his bed.

Then he turned to his bedside table and pulled open the top drawer. He saw the shiny gleam of the knife that Sirius had given him. He tried to stop his hand from reaching out and picking it up, but couldn't. With the knife in his hands, he walked over to the bathroom. He entered the room and took out his wand.

Pointing it at the door, he said, "Colloportus," in the voice that was so unlike his: high and cold. Voldemort's voice. Harry started to panic slightly.

He had no control over himself and he was sure that it was Voldemort controlling him. His hand picked up the knife and Harry tried to stop it, but was unable to.

Sirius's POV

Sirius went to bed a few minutes after Harry. He saw that Harry was already asleep, so he changed his clothes and went to sleep also. He awoke several hours later. He thought he heard something, but a second later there was silence and he was sure he'd imagined it. He rolled over and went back to sleep.

He awoke for the second time about an hour later. He looked over to Harry's bed and saw that he wasn't in it but something else was. There was a piece of parchment sitting on Harry's bed. He walked over and picked it up. He didn't want to be nosy, but he was extremely curious.

Sirius unfolded the parchment and read it.

Dear Everyone,

I'm really sorry, but this is what I feel I have to do. The fate of the entire Wizarding and Muggle word is on my shoulders and I can't handle it. I can't kill him. I can't do that, but eventually, he's going to figure out how to kill me, and I'm not giving him that satisfaction. So, goodbye to you all.

Harry

This couldn't be real. He looked carefully at the letter, then rummaged through his trunk for one of the letters Harry had sent to him. Finally, he found one and laid both letters side by side on his bed. The letters were written in two different handwritings and the signatures were different.

He snatched both letters up and ran from the room. He arrived at the statue guarding the entrance to Dumbledore's office panting. He quickly said the password and ran up the stairs. When he burst into the office, Dumbledore was seated at his desk, reading a book.

"Dumbledore!" cried Sirius as he shoved the letter he had found into Dumbledore's face. "Read this!" he yelled. Dumbledore took the letter and read it.

"Find Harry, fast." he said.

"Okay." replied Sirius. He turned and ran back to Gryffindor Tower one inside the dormitory, he lunged or Harry's trunk. He began digging through it, looking for the familiar piece of parchment known as the Marauder's Map. Finally he found it.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." he said as he tapped the parchment with his wand.

The map appeared and he searched frantically for the dot labeled Harry Potter. When he finally located it, he gasped and almost dropped the map. The map said Harry Potter/Voldemort.

"The map never lies." he whispered to himself.

He looked to see where the dot was. Harry was in the bathroom of the boys' dormitory and his dot wasn't moving. He ran to the door and tried to open it, but it was locked.

"Alohomora." he said and the lock clicked open.

"Har-oh Merlin!" he cried as he caught sight of his godson.

He ran over to Harry, who was lying in a pool of blood that was quickly growing larger. He wanted to run around the room and panic, but now was not the time. Harry could be…no, he didn't want to think about that. Instead, he ran back into the dormitory to wake the boys up.

They didn't wake when he yelled, "Get up!" so he had to resort to drastic measures.

Raising his wand, he said, "Eclafreau." Cold water splashed down on the four sleeping boys.

"What the-"

"Bloody hell."

"Ron, you go get Dumbledore, Dean and Seamus, you get Madame Pomfrey, and Neville, go get Professor McGonagall." said Sirius.

No one dared disobey him, because his voice was so serious and he was known to e a prankster. Sirius turned and went back to the bathroom, where he knelt beside Harry.

"Oh Harry, these things always happen to you." said Sirius sadly, playing with Harry's hair. Hair that was exactly like James' had been.

"Harry, please don't die." said Sirius softly, fighting the urge to start crying.

Minutes later, Dumbledore, Madam Pomfrey, and Professor McGonagall entered the bathroom to find a very distraught Sirius kneeling next to Harry, who was lying on the floor in a large puddle of blood.

Madam Pomfrey burst into action at once. Sirius got up and moved out of the way. He could only watch helplessly as Madam Pomfrey treated Harry. He had been watching for several minutes when he felt an arm around his shoulders. He looked to his left and saw Remus standing beside him.

"What happened?" asked Remus softly.

"Voldemort." said Sirius simply, summing up the whole situation with one word.

Harry's POV

Harry opened his eyes. He couldn't remember where he was or how he got there. He noticed he was covered in something warm and sticky. He slowly realized he was lying in blood. His blood. Where was it coming from?

He looked at his arms and gasped. They were covered in slashes and blood was flowing from them. Harry slipped into darkness. When he opened his eyes again, he was surrounded by people. He realized something was wrong, he was watching his body.

He tried to go back, but something wouldn't let him. Suddenly, he found himself in the dark corridor he had been in such a short time ago.

He headed down the corridor to the gates. _That's it, I'm dead,_ he thought sadly.

Suddenly, the strange creature from before blocked his path. It pointed to a door on Harry's right. Harry obeyed, turning into the room. He was surprised at the contents of the room. It was filled with people sitting on chairs, either scribbling on parchment or staring into space. Harry headed for a desk that was situated at the other end of the room.

"Mr. Potter, please fill out this form." said the witch that sat at the desk, handing him a piece of parchment and a quill. Harry looked around for a seat. He finally located one and sat in it. He began to fill out his form.

It had a place for his name, reason of death, and then said to circle one choice, life or death, and why. Harry wrote down his name, then wrote I don't know why I died.

He didn't take long for the next answer. He didn't want to die, he had to kill Voldemort, so he circled life.

Under why, he wrote, _I am too young to die. If I die, Voldemort will destroy the world. I don't want that for my friends. _

_He's already ruined my life, I don't want him to ruin anyone else's. _

He put the quill down, unsure of what to do. That decision was taken out of his hands. Harry heard a whooshing sound and he appeared somewhere else.

Sirius's POV

Sirius and Remus watched as Madam Pomfrey magicked Harry onto a stretcher and walked out of the room with him.

"Sirius, please get some rest. You can't do anything for Harry right now." said Dumbledore and left the room with Professor McGonagall.

"I'm not staying here." said Sirius and left the room. He wasn't going to sleep. Harry needed him and where Harry went, he went too. He finally reached the hospital wing.

When he entered, he saw that Madam Pomfrey had already put Harry in a bed and was giving him potions. When she finished and went back to her office, Sirius dragged a chair over to Harry's bed. Harry lay there, pale and cold as death.

"Harry, c'mon you gotta wake up. Please." said Sirius.

He laid his head on the edge of Harry's bed and started crying. Several minutes later, he felt a hand on his shoulder. Startled, he looked up, only to see Remus's face. Sighing, he put his head back down.

"Sirius, you have to get some rest." pleaded Remus.

"No, I have to stay with Harry. You don't understand. I'm supposed to be protecting him and look how many times I've failed!" yelled Sirius.

"Calm down. Nothing that as happened to Harry is your fault.." said Remus.

"I know it's not my fault Remus, but I could have prevented them. I let him go off on his own when I was supposed to watch him. I let Harry down Remus." said Sirius in a calmer voice. Then he leaned over and started crying again.

Sirius heard scraping noises. Remus had pulled a chair next to Sirius. He didn't look at Remus, just continued watching Harry. Sirius stayed in the same position for a long time. He didn't notice when darkness overtook him.

He was in a dark corridor. Harry was just ahead of him.

"Harry!" he called out, but Harry didn't seem to hear him. Harry walked down the corridor and Sirius followed.

Suddenly, a strange creature appeared in front of Harry and pointed to his right. Harry turned and entered the room and Sirius followed.

Harry proceeded to a desk at the far end of the room, which was full of chairs. The chairs were filled with people scribbling on parchment or staring into space.

"Mr. Potter, please fill out this form." said the witch that sat at the desk as she handed him a piece of parchment and a quill.

Sirius quickly moved to read the parchment over Harry's shoulder. He gasped when he read it and the scene whirled.

Sirius awoke with a start and realized he was lying on the floor.

"Remus, he has to choose between life and death." said Sirius in an anguished voice. He couldn't take this, not knowing which Harry would choose. He growled menacingly. He didn't know how to take out his frustration.

"Sirius, you okay?" asked Remus. At this point, Sirius snapped.

"No, I am not okay! My godson is lying there, possibly dying and you ask if I'm okay!" screamed Sirius. He spotted the chair he had been sitting in and picked it up.

Remus flinched, obviously thinking he was going to throw the chair at him. Instead, Sirius turned and threw the chair as hard as he could at the wall.

It smashed, sending slivers of wood their way. He couldn't find anything else to demolish, so he ran out of the hospital wing. Immediately, Peeves came out of nowhere, but before he could say anything, Sirius had his wand out.

"Spirite Exhume!" he yelled and Peeves was banished from his sight.

He had just spotted a suit of armor that seemed to be laughing at him when Remus came out of the hospital wing and said, "Sirius, I think he's waking up!"

Immediately, Sirius turned away from the suit of armor and sprinted back towards the hospital wing. Once inside, he ran to Harry's bed where two empty chair were beside the bed. Remus must have fixed the chair, he thought.

"Harry, wake up." said Sirius urgently.

Harry's POV

Harry looked around. He was standing in a garden. There was no one there besides him, at least, he thought that he was alone until a voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Harry!" He spun around trying to locate the person who had spoken.

"Harry, it's us, your parents." said a new voice.

"Where are you?" asked Harry, frustrated.

"Right behind you." Harry turned around again.

"Mum, dad?" said Harry.

They both nodded. Harry ran towards them and leaned in to hug them both, but he passed through them and fell to the ground.

"Why can't I touch you?" asked Harry.

"Because we're dead and you're not, at least not yet." said his dad.

"You need to make a choice. We can't make it for you. It is for only you to decide whether you want to live or not." said his mum.

"I already filled out that form." said Harry.

"We know, but you have to be sure of your decision." said his dad.

"I already made my decision. I want to go back, if I don't the entire world will be ruined." said Harry.

"Goodbye then Harry." said his mum.

Harry saw the scene whirling. He was falling, but to where?

He became aware of an extreme pain in his arms. He could see light behind his eyelids, but he didn't wasn't to open his eyes, he was too afraid of what had happened.

"Harry, wake up." he heard someone say.

"Sirius, let him be, he'll wake up when he's ready." someone else said. Sirius was there, and someone else whose voice he recognized, but could not place.

"Sirius, why don't you get some sleep?" the second voice asked.

"No." said Sirius. His voice was muffled by something. Harry was tired of lying there with his eyes closed.

"Sirius." said Harry.

"Harry! You're awake!" yelled Sirius, then grabbed him in a bone-crushing hug.

"Ow, Sirius let go." said Harry.

"Oops, sorry." said Sirius. Suddenly, his chest began to hurt and he couldn't breathe. "Sirius…get….Malfoy." said Harry.

"Harry, what's wrong?" asked Remus.

They didn't know about Cho. Harry tried to tell Remus, but the words wouldn't come. Sirius, seeing Harry's distress, bolted from the room. Remus left his side as well.

"Madam Pomfrey!" yelled Remus. Madam Pomfrey came out of her office and over to Harry. She waved her wand at and muttered a few spells.

"I don't know what's wrong, Remus." said Madam Pomfrey.

"He was fine a minute ago." said Remus.

Suddenly the door banged open and Sirius ran into the room, followed by Malfoy. Malfoy waved his wand and uttered the same incantation as before.

"Thanks." said Harry.

"I'm sorry, Har-Potter. I forgot to tell you that the spell takes a while to wear off." said Malfoy. He looked sincere, so Harry believed him.

"Why don't you get some sleep Harry." said Sirius. Harry nodded and sank into sleep.

* * *

**Next Chapter:** Animagus 


	42. Animagus

**Harry Potter and the Dark Lord**

**Chapter 42: Animagus**

**Summary: **Set in Harry's sixth year. He encounters far more than he ever could have expected, but he does not have to go through it alone. An old friend returns to help him. Harry's defeat of Voldemort rests on him getting The Scepter of Light and Dark, something that would allow Voldemort to destroy the world if he can get the whole thing. Voldemort's powers are getting stronger and Harry has more than one encounter with him.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing!

**Updates: **will be several times a week. if you want to be notified of updates, please join then review and add me to your author alerts.

**Reviews: **I will dedicate a chapter to my 50th reviewer, 100th reviewer, 150th reviewer, and so on

**Thank you to the following reviewers: **

**This Chapter:** Harry becomes an Animagus

**Now..._on with the story!_**

* * *

****

Harry was finally able to leave the hospital wing a week later. His arms were fully healed and the scars had begun to fade. Harry was never so happy that their school robes were long-sleeved. He didn't want anyone finding out that Voldemort had tried to get him to kill himself. He'd have to get Hermione to teach him a concealing charm for them.

Harry walked to Gryffindor Tower, thoroughly angered by Madam Pomfrey. Just before he left, she had told him that he wasn't allowed to go to Hogsmeade that Saturday, which was Halloween.

The week passed by without incident, and after breakfast on Saturday, Harry and his friends parted ways. Harry was heading to the library and Ron and Hermione were going to Hogsmeade. Harry knew exactly what he was going to research in the library, the tricky part would be getting Sirius to help him.

Once Ron and Hermione were gone, Sirius turned to Harry and asked, "So what are we going to do all day?"

"I know exactly what I'm planning to do, but I need your help on it. I want to become an Animagus." said Harry.

"I'm going to do it with or without your help, but I'd prefer with. I'm sure it will help when I'm battling Voldemort."

"Fine, I'll help you." said Sirius.

Harry walked off towards the library. Once inside, Sirius bounced ahead of him, pulling books off shelves. Finally, he stopped and looked at Harry.

"These are most of the books we'll need, but the rest are in the Restricted Section and we need a note to get in there" said Sirius.

"We don't need a note, you're practically a teacher." said Harry.

"Oh yeah, you're right." said Sirius and headed for the Restricted Section.

Harry waited at a table with the stack of books while Sirius got the others from the Restricted Section. Finally, he was finished and Sirius took them over to Madam Pince to check out. Madam Pince frowned disapprovingly at the books, but she checked them out anyways. They walked to Gryffindor Tower, Sirius carrying most of the books. Once inside the Common Room, they sat down in comfortable chairs next to the fire.

"Okay since I've already figured this out once, it should take a lot less time to learn, maybe a few months." said Sirius.

"The first part is the spell to change you into the animal you'll turn into."

"Umm, maybe we should go to the Room of Requirement for this." said Harry. He didn't think it was a good idea for others to know what he was doing, even Ron and Hermione.

"Yeah, that's a good idea." said Sirius.

They collected the books and headed to the Room of Requirement. When they reached the tapestry, he started. He had just remembered what had happened that night. He dropped the books and they fell to the floor with a crash.

"Harry, what's wrong?" asked Sirius.

"N-nothing" said Harry and picked up the books.

He didn't want to tell anyone what had happened, at least not yet. He walked back and forth in front of the tapestry, thinking about a room to learn to become an Animagus. The door appeared and they walked inside.

The floor and walls were cushioned and there were several chairs and a table on one side of the room. Harry put his pile of books on the table and sat in a chair.

"Might want to get up again, Harry. I've got to cast the spell on you." said Sirius.

Harry stood up and faced Sirius, who raised his want and said, "Transferme Animalle." Harry watched, fascinated, as his legs were covered in dark gray fur. His watching ended when he was forced onto all fours.

While on the floor, Harry grew larger and his vision sharpened. Finally, he stopped changing and he looked around for Sirius. Sirius was standing to his right, staring at his with a shocked expression on his face. Sirius finally recovered enough to changed Harry back.

"Transferme Reversa." said Sirius and Harry felt his body shifting back to normal. He ended up on the floor on his hands and knees. Sirius reached down and helped him up.

"What animal am I?" asked Harry excitedly. "It was definitely something with fur."

"You're a griffin." said Sirius.

"Wow." said Harry.

"I think we'd better stop for tonight. We can come back tomorrow." said Sirius.

Harry merely nodded as a reply, he was exhausted. Once back in the dormitory, Harry changed his clothes and fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

The next day was a Sunday, so after breakfast, Harry and Sirius told Ron, Hermione, and Ginny they had something to do, and hurried to the Room of Requirement. The next step was trickier, Sirius explained. Now Harry had to visualize himself changing into the griffin.

"It helps to imagine what you look like now, then mentally changing that picture." said Sirius.

Harry pictured himself in his head and pictured his legs and body becoming larger and covered with fur, and his arms turning into wings, and his head and upper body being covered with feathers. Harry could feel his body changing as he pictured the changes. Pretty soon, Harry was on the floor, a griffin once more.

"Ok, Harry. Now you need to do the reverse. Picture the griffin changing into you." said Sirius. Harry did so, and could feel the feathers and fur melting back into skin.

"Wow, Harry, you learned that a lot quicker than I did. Even after we finally figured out the incantations, I took us much longer to learn to transform. It must be the power from Merlin that helped you." said Sirius.

Harry began to grin wickedly. He had just thought of a brilliant plan. Quickly, he relayed his plan to Sirius, who wouldn't go through with it until Harry had practiced a bit more at changing. Once Sirius was satisfied with Harry's progress, Harry changed back into himself and they walked back to Gryffindor Tower. They entered the Common Room to find Ron and Ginny playing chess while Hermione watched.

"Hermione, can you play for Ginny for a few minutes?" asked Harry.

"Yeah, sure." said Hermione.

Harry grabbed Ginny's arm and led her up the stairs to the sixth year boys' dormitory.

"I'm going to pull a prank on Ron and I need you to get the first and second years out of the Common Room. I think half of them would drop dead with fright. I'll give you a couple of minutes, then I'll come down. Okay?" said Harry.

Ginny grinned and ran down the stairs, Harry following more slowly. When Harry reached the end of the stairs, he snuck a quick look into the Common Room. Ginny had managed to get rid of the first and second years, so Harry headed out to the Common Room.

Sirius's POV

Sirius waited patiently for Ginny to come back down so he could help her get rid of the first and second years. He saw her come back down and sprinted over to her.

He whispered, "Tell them there's a special meeting in the Great Hall for first and second years." Ginny nodded.

"First and Second years listen up. There is a meeting for all of you in the Great Hall in ten minutes. Please hurry, you don't want to be late."

Ginny spoke with an authoritative voice; none of the younger students questioned her and quickly left the Common Room. The older students looked questioningly at her, but she just shook her head and walked over and resumed her game with Ron.

Minutes later, Sirius saw a large gray eagle's head emerge from the stairs to the boys' dormitory. Several girls started screaming as Harry made his way over to where Ron and Ginny were playing chess.

When the griffin reached Ron, he reached out with his talons and grabbed the back of Ron's robes. The griffin picked up Ron and put him on his back. The griffin added Hermione and a giggling Ginny to his back, then took off out the window.

Students began screaming all around him. Sirius started laughing wildly. Several people gave him odd looks, but he kept laughing. It wasn't until someone said they were going to McGonagall that Sirius calmed down.

"Hey, everyone! It's okay. The griffin is Harry." said Sirius loudly. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief. Sirius went up to the dormitory. He sat down on his bed , wondering where Harry went.

Harry's POV

Harry dived out the window with Ron, Hermione, and Ginny seated on his back. He stretched his wings out and soared down to the grounds. He landed softly and his three riders climbed off. He transformed back into himself and looked into Ron and Hermione's astonished faces.

"How did you do that mate?" asked Ron.

"Its pretty obvious Ron." said Hermione knowingly.

"What?" said Ron, utterly confused.

"Harry's an Animagus, Ron." said Hermione.

"Oh." mumbled Ron.

"Wonder what everyone else thinks." said Ginny.

"Don't worry, Sirius is taking care of that." said Harry, laughing.

"Sirius helped you with this, didn't he?" asked Hermione.

"He taught me to become an Animagus, but the prank was my idea." said Harry.

"I think it was brilliant." said Ginny, leaning over and kissing him on the cheek.

"Um…..you guys, its nearly curfew." said Hermione.

"Two choices. You can risk getting caught walking back or you can ride me back up, since I'm the one who brought you down here in the first place." said Harry.

He transformed back into the griffin and Ron, Hermione, and Ginny climbed onto his back. He flapped his wings and soared back up to Gryffindor Tower.

* * *

**Next Chapter:** Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff 


	43. Gryffindor vs Hufflepuff

**Harry Potter and the Dark Lord**

**Chapter 43: Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff**

**Summary: **Set in Harry's sixth year. He encounters far more than he ever could have expected, but he does not have to go through it alone. An old friend returns to help him. Harry's defeat of Voldemort rests on him getting The Scepter of Light and Dark, something that would allow Voldemort to destroy the world if he can get the whole thing. Voldemort's powers are getting stronger and Harry has more than one encounter with him.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing!

**Updates: **will be several times a week. if you want to be notified of updates, please join then review and add me to your author alerts.

**Reviews: **I will dedicate a chapter to my 50th reviewer, 100th reviewer, 150th reviewer, and so on

**Thank you to the following reviewers: **

**This Chapter:** A Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff

**Now..._on with the story!_**

* * *

****

"That was amazing Harry." said Ginny after they landed and Harry had changed back.

"Thanks." said Harry, then yawned. "I'm going to bed."

Harry climbed the spiral staircase and went into his dormitory. He changed into pajamas and got into bed, falling asleep instantly.

"Draco, make sure he is properly placed for me. I will not tolerate failure." said a high, cold voice.

"Yes, Master." said a voice that was unmistakably Draco Malfoy's.

His scar began to throb.

Harry opened his eyes to find his hands pressed to his scar. He looked around the dormitory. Luckily, he hadn't woken anyone up. He rolled over and went back to sleep.

When Harry woke up the next morning, he decided not to tell anyone about his dream. He was supposed to be blocking them out, after all and he didn't want Hermione or Sirius to yell at him about Occlumency.

The first two weeks of November passed by quickly, filled with classes and Quidditch practice. All too soon it was time for the first Quidditch match of the season: Gryffindor versus Hufflepuff. The morning of the match was sunny and bright. Harry tried to get his fellow teammates to eat, but to no avail. Eventually, he gave up and herded them to the locker rooms to get changed. They quickly changed and grouped together in the boys' half of the locker rooms.

"Well, I'm not much of a speech maker. Just go out there and do your best. That's all I can ask. Let's go." said Harry.

The team shouldered their brooms and walked out onto the pitch. On the opposite side of the pitch, the Hufflepuff team was walking out to meet them. Madam Hooch stood in the circle in the middle of the grassy field waiting for them with the chest of balls.

"Captains, shake hands." ordered Madam Hooch. Harry shook the hand of the Hufflepuff captain, a tall, blonde boy. Madam Hooch released the Bludgers, then the Snitch. The two teams mounted their brooms and rose into the air.

"Madam Hooch had released the Bludgers and the Snitch. The Quaffle is released, and the game begins!" shouted the new commentator, Dean Thomas.

Harry blocked out the commentary as he scanned the field for the Snitch. Across the field from him, the Hufflepuff Seeker was doing the same. About twenty minutes later, he spotted a glimmer of gold. He tore after it, but it turned out to be the sunlight hitting a Hufflepuff Chaser's watch. About fifteen minutes later, he spotted the tiny golden ball hovering near the middle goalpost on the Gryffindor side.

Harry flew slowly and casually towards Ron, hoping the other Seeker would think that he was just going over to talk to Ron and not catch onto his trick. Unfortunately, the other Seeker caught sight of the Snitch too, and began speeding towards it.

Harry put on a burst of speed and began urging his Firebolt to go faster. His Firebolt was no match for the other Seeker's broom and Harry caught the Snitch well before the other Seeker was even close to it.

"The Snitch is caught by Gryffindor Seeker Harry Potter, making their total score 270 to Hufflepuff's 20. They'll be partying in the Gryffindor Common Room tonight!" yelled Dean. Harry flew to the ground and met his team.

"Dean's right, party in the Common Room!" shouted Harry to his team. Someone had already snuck down to the kitchens because the Common Room was full of food when the team arrived.

The party lasted until past midnight, when McGonagall came in a told them if they didn't got to bed, she would give them all detention for a month. Harry gratefully went to bed. He hadn't been able to escape from all of his extremely happy fellow Gryffindors. The next few weeks passed by quickly.

Harry was dreading the holidays, when he would be stuck in the castle for two weeks, until one week before the start of break, Sirius told him not to sign up to stay in the castle. When Harry asked why, Sirius just said it was a surprise. Harry waited anxiously for the end of the week, when they were to leave for Christmas break and he would find out the surprise.

* * *

**Next Chapter:** A Christmas Suprise 


	44. A Christmas Surprise

**Harry Potter and the Dark Lord**

**Chapter 44: A Christmas Suprise**

**Summary: **Set in Harry's sixth year. He encounters far more than he ever could have expected, but he does not have to go through it alone. An old friend returns to help him. Harry's defeat of Voldemort rests on him getting The Scepter of Light and Dark, something that would allow Voldemort to destroy the world if he can get the whole thing. Voldemort's powers are getting stronger and Harry has more than one encounter with him.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing!

**Updates: **will be several times a week. if you want to be notified of updates, please join then review and add me to your author alerts.

**Reviews: **I will dedicate a chapter to my 50th reviewer, 100th reviewer, 150th reviewer, and so on

**Thank you to the following reviewers: **

**This Chapter:** Harry gets a special suprise at Christmas.

**Now..._on with the story!_**

* * *

****

When the Hogwarts Express finally stopped in King's Cross, Harry and his friends got off. He was surprised when the Weasleys and Hermione left him alone with Sirius.

"Aren't they coming with us?" asked Harry.

"No, they're going to the Burrow. They'll be joining us later. Now, I really hate to do this, but it would look really strange to the Muggles if you were wearing a blindfold, so I have to put a Blinding Charm on you." said Sirius. He muttered an incantation, and Harry's visions went black.

"Sirius?" asked Harry uncertainly.

"I'm right here." said Sirius. Harry felt his glasses being pulled off his face.

He wouldn't need them right now. Sirius took his arm and began leading Harry somewhere. Harry heard a bang, and Sirius led him up some short stairs.

Sirius's POV

Sirius led Harry out of King's Cross Station and out to Charing Cross Road. He flung out his right arm while holding his wand and with a bang, the Knight Bus appeared. He led Harry up the steps and to a chair towards the back. He walked back up to the front and paid Stan.

"We're going to Black Manor." he whispered to Stan. As Sirius made his way to where Harry was seated, the bus lurched forward and he fell to the floor. Picking himself up, he sat in a chair next to Harry. He looked out the window and saw that the bus was rumbling along the country road that led to his house, Black Manor.

"Harry, we're almost there." he said.

"Great." said Harry. Finally, the bus stopped in front of a large house, actually, mansion, surrounded by tall trees and grassy fields. He smiled when he saw the house he had bought when he moved out of Grimmauld Place.

"C'mon Harry." He waved his wand to take off the Blinding Charm and handed harry his glasses.

"Welcome to Black Manor. My house, and yours, if you want to stay with me." said Sirius.

"It's great. When can I move in?" exclaimed Harry.

"As soon as Dumbledore can put the Fidelius Charm on it and a few other charms as well. Let's go in." he said.

Sirius ushered Harry into the house and gave him a tour of it. He showed him the kitchen, dining room, his room, the rooms where Ron, Hermione, and Ginny would be staying, the living room, and finally, Harry's room. He led Harry to his room on the second floor.

"This is your room." he said.

"Wow." said Harry.

Harry's POV

Harry was astonished by Sirius's house, and he was even more so when he saw his room. The whole room was decorated in scarlet and gold, Gryffindor colors, with mahogany furniture.

"I love it." said Harry, revisiting the urge to run over and dive onto his bed, which looked extremely comfortable.

"I had the house-elves fix it up." said Sirius.

"House-elves?" questioned Harry.

"Yeah, house-elves. This place has been empty for years and when I told Dumbledore about this place, he asked Dobby and Winky to come here and work." explained Sirius.

"I don't care if you have house-elves, just don't tell Hermione. " said Harry.

"We have house-elves." corrected Sirius. "You're their master too. Dobby insisted on it."

"Umm…okay." said Harry uncertainly.

He wasn't sure he liked the idea of being a house-elf's master, but he knew Dobby wouldn't change his mind. Sirius's voice broke into his thoughts.

"Why don't you take a nap before dinner?" asked Sirius.

"Sure, but where's my trunk?" asked Harry. "Dumbledore's sending it after dinner, but there are clothes in the closet." said Sirius.

Harry watched Sirius leave the room and shut the door. Harry ran over to the closet and began digging through it, looking for something to wear. All the clothes were in his size. He picked out a pair of pajamas and put them on. He left his robes on the floor and dived into his bed.

It was so comfortable he fell asleep within minutes, although he had not been very tired. He woke up several hours later, surprised at where he was until he remembered that Sirius had brought him there and that he was in his new room. He got up and changed into Muggle clothes he found in his closet.

He left his room and started wandering. His stomach growled loudly. Now, how did he get to the dining room? He looked around and didn't recognize anything. Oh no, he thought. He was lost.

"Sirius!" he called out. His voice echoed all around him.

He walked further down the hallway until he came to a door that was slightly open. He pushed it open further and gasped. Pictures of his mum were all over the room, some of them with his dad in them he looked around the room. Books were piled on a desk.

Harry picked one up and thumbed through it. It was the Standard Book of Spells, Grade Six. He looked in the front cover of the book.

James Potter, it said in an untidy scrawl. The book fell from his hands and landed with a loud thud on the floor. This had been his father's room. He began backing out of the room.

He didn't want to see this. He backed into something soft and heard a soft, "Ooof." behind him. He felt someone's arms around him, steering him out of the room.

"You shouldn't have seen that." said the person behind him. Harry twisted around to see who was behind him.

"Sirius!" he exclaimed loudly.

"I'm really sorry. You shouldn't have seen James' old room." said Sirius.

"I…got lost." said Harry.

"Well, it's time for dinner. Let's go down." said Sirius and led the way to the dining room. Harry saw the house-elves had prepared a magnificent feast, regardless of the fact that there were only two people in the house. They ate dinner relatively quickly, then Sirius took Harry back up to his room. Harry saw that his trunk had been delivered to his room.

"'Night," said Harry.

"'Night," said Sirius and left the room. Harry changed his clothes and climbed into bed.

He awoke the next morning feeling refreshed. Harry dressed and left his room. He began retracing his steps from the day before. He wanted to see that room again. He had to see it, see his dad's things. It was another link to his missing past.

* * *

**Next Chapter:** Discoveries 


	45. Discoveries

**Harry Potter and the Dark Lord**

**Chapter 45: Discoveries**

**Summary: **Set in Harry's sixth year. He encounters far more than he ever could have expected, but he does not have to go through it alone. An old friend returns to help him. Harry's defeat of Voldemort rests on him getting The Scepter of Light and Dark, something that would allow Voldemort to destroy the world if he can get the whole thing. Voldemort's powers are getting stronger and Harry has more than one encounter with him.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing!

**Updates: **will be several times a week. if you want to be notified of updates, please join then review and add me to your author alerts.

**Reviews: **I will dedicate a chapter to my 50th reviewer, 100th reviewer, 150th reviewer, and so on

**Thank you to the following reviewers: **

**This Chapter:** Harry discovers things in his dad's old room.

**Now..._on with the story!_**

* * *

****

Harry finally reached the door where he believed the room was. He pushed open the door and found the room exactly as he had left it the previous day. He bent over and picked up the book he had dropped. He set it back on the desk and looked at the other books.

They were mostly schoolbooks, except for one thick book that had a leather cover. Harry sat down on the bed to look at the book. He opened it and looked at the inside cover. James Potter was written on the inside cover in an untidy scrawl.

On the other side was written: _The Adventures of the Marauders. _Harry suddenly found he couldn't bear to look at the book, which obviously told of the Marauders' many adventures during school. He set it down and began looking through the rest of the room.

He went over to the desk with the books on it and began pulling open drawers. Inside were more pictures of his mum, some quills, ink, and pieces of parchment. In a drawer near the bottom, he found several pieces of balled up parchment. He picked them up and smiled as he read several attempts at a letter to his mum.

He put them back and continued his search. He went to the dresser next. The drawers were full of clothes, but as he pulled out the last drawer to search through it, he heard a loud clunk.

Curious, he pushed the drawer back in and looked at the floor. There was a large, oblong package wrapped in parchment lying on the floor. He picked it up and unwrapped it. He felt his breath catch in his throat as he looked at his father's lock-picking knife. He put it on the bed next to the book.

Next, he moved to the closet, which was also full of clothes, with a few boxes on the floor. He opened the first box and found pictures of the Marauders and a camera.

The next box held more books. The third and final box was made of wood and refused to open. Harry pushed it aside and looked inside the closet again.

There was something long and thin leaning in a corner. Harry reached out and picked up the object. It was a broomstick.

Upon closer inspection, he saw that the name James Potter was carved onto the handle. He carefully placed it on the bed, along with the box of pictures and the box that wouldn't open.

Harry put away the other things he had moved and gathered up the things he had put on the bed. He left the room with them and quietly walked back to his room.

He hid the things he had found in his closet and went down to breakfast.

* * *

**Next Chapter:** The Mysterious Box 


	46. The Mysterious Box

**Harry Potter and the Dark Lord**

**Chapter 46: The Mysterious Box**

**Summary: **Set in Harry's sixth year. He encounters far more than he ever could have expected, but he does not have to go through it alone. An old friend returns to help him. Harry's defeat of Voldemort rests on him getting The Scepter of Light and Dark, something that would allow Voldemort to destroy the world if he can get the whole thing. Voldemort's powers are getting stronger and Harry has more than one encounter with him.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing!

**Updates: **will be several times a week. if you want to be notified of updates, please join then review and add me to your author alerts.

**Reviews: **I will dedicate a chapter to my 50th reviewer, 100th reviewer, 150th reviewer, and so on

**Thank you to the following reviewers: **

**This Chapter:** Harry finds a mysterious box.

**Now..._on with the story!_**

* * *

****

Harry reached the door to the dining room, but didn't open it. He could hear voices beyond the door. He pulled out an Extendable Ear.

"_Sirius, I really think you should give it to him. He's already discovered the room, and with his curiosity, who knows how long it will take until he finds the box." _

"_Remus, I'm not sure it's a good idea to give it to him. I don't know how he'll react to it." "You know his temper. He'll be even more angry at knowing that things have been kept from him again." _

"_Fine, I'll give it to him" _

Harry pulled out the Extendable Ear and retreated back down the hallway. They knew what was in the box and had deliberately kept it from him.

Anger began to rise in him. He calmed down once he realized that they didn't know he knew about the box. He slowly walked back down the hall and to the dining room door. He pulled it open and Sirius and Remus' conversation abruptly ceased.

"Remus, what are you doing here?" asked Harry.

"Just visiting Sirius." replied Remus quickly.

"Umm, Harry, I've got to do something. Stay with Remus." said Sirius and left the room. "Dumbledore's coming tomorrow to perform the Fidelius Charm. Your friends will be able to come here after that." said Remus.

"Uh huh." said Harry, not really paying attention.

He was wondering what was going to happen when Sirius found out he had the box. He would probably get in trouble, but they had no right keeping things from him. He began to eat breakfast, seemingly unconcerned with what Sirius was doing.

Sirius's POV

He ran back into the dining room and dragged Remus to a corner of the room.

"Remus, it's gone!" he whispered loudly.

"What's gone?" asked Harry from the table.

"This is bad, Remus, this is really bad." said Sirius.

"Wait a minute." said Remus, grabbing hold of Sirius's arm and looking at Harry, who was calmly eating his breakfast.

"You don't think he has it?" whispered Sirius.

"I'm pretty sure he does." said Remus. Sirius walked over to Harry.

"Did you go in James' room again?" he asked.

"Yeah, why?" replied Harry.

"Did you find a wooden box in there?" he asked.

"Yep." said Harry cheerfully.

"Did you open it?" he asked.

"No, it wouldn't open." said Harry.

"Where is it?" asked Sirius.

"It's in my room." said Harry calmly and left the room, leaving two very shocked adults behind.

Harry's POV

"Suckers." he whispered and bounced up the stairs to his room. Once inside, he got out the box and began examining it. On the front of the box was a tiny hole.

Damn, he thought to himself. He needed the key. Harry heard a soft pop behind him. He spun around, wand raised. There was no one there.

He started to turn back to the box when something shiny caught his eye. A tiny, golden key lay on the floor.

"Where did that come from?" he wondered aloud.

"The box." he whispered, picking up the key. He sat down on his bed with the box and put the key in the hole. Instantly, the box opened.

He reached into the box and pulled out two wands, his parents' wands. He felt tears come to his eyes as he looked at the wands.

He set them aside and picked something else up. It was a blue baby rattle. Memories he had never known flashed before his eyes.

_He was shaking the rattle and laughing when his mum came into the room. She was obviously scared and locked the door behind her. He dropped the rattle and began to cry_. He felt tears streaming down his face now.

He put the rattle down and picked up a pile of pictures tied together. He pulled the string off and began flipping through them.

_He was laughing and playing with a large black dog. _

_His parents holding him and smiling. Sirius holding him. _

_His parents standing in front of a huge house. _

_Remus holding him and looking peaky. Peter holding him._

When he saw this picture he dropped the rest and began shredding it. He threw the pieces to the floor in disgust.

He picked up a tiny blue box covered in blue velvet and opened it. Inside were several shiny silver rings and a necklace with a heart-shaped locket.

The final object was a large bronze key. He wondered what it went to. He decided to ask Sirius later, if he wasn't too mad at him.

He put everything back in the box and relocked it, hiding the key in his trunk. He put it back in his closet with the other things. He couldn't look at his parents' things anymore. Harry sat down on his bed and let the tears come. Eventually, he sank into an exhausted sleep.

* * *

**Next Chapter:** Dreaming Part 1: Harry 


	47. Dreaming Part 1: Harry

**Harry Potter and the Dark Lord**

**Chapter 47: Dreaming Part 1: Harry**

This chapter will have two parts to it. Just a heads-up!

**Summary: **Set in Harry's sixth year. He encounters far more than he ever could have expected, but he does not have to go through it alone. An old friend returns to help him. Harry's defeat of Voldemort rests on him getting The Scepter of Light and Dark, something that would allow Voldemort to destroy the world if he can get the whole thing. Voldemort's powers are getting stronger and Harry has more than one encounter with him.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing!

**Updates: **will be several times a week. if you want to be notified of updates, please join then review and add me to your author alerts.

**Reviews: **I will dedicate a chapter to my 50th reviewer, 100th reviewer, 150th reviewer, and so on

**Thank you to the following reviewers: **

**This Chapter:** In which Harry has another encounter with Voldemort.

**Now..._on with the story!_**

* * *

****

The next day Dumbledore arrived to perform the Fidelius Charm. It felt odd to Harry knowing the house was invisible to everyone else. Dumbledore created wards along the outside edge of Sirius' property so they could go outside instead of being cooped up in the house.

Once he was gone, Harry was informed that the Weasleys and Hermione would be coming later that day. Harry spent the rest of the morning wandering around outside.

He was walking back to the house to get ready for his friends' arrival when his scar began to hurt. He clutched it with both hands as he dropped to the ground.

Draco, the plan is all set. Do it as quickly as you can when you get back to school. Remember, I will not tolerate failure."

"Yes Master."

Harry opened his eyes to find himself lying on the ground. He sat up and immediately wished he hadn't, his head was now pounding. He stood up and walked unsteadily to the house. He went straight up to his room and collapsed into bed. He fell immediately into sleep.

"Hello again Potter." Harry looked around and groaned. Voldemort was standing behind him with an evil smile on his face.

"I no longer have any need for you. Miss Lovegood told me all your pathetic little secrets, including that lovely prophecy. The one that says that one of us has to kill the other. Tell me, how do you plan on killing me? Rest assured that I do not plan on dying. I know that we will be meeting soon, as should you, since I know you overheard my conversation with young Mister Malfoy. He's quite a faithful servant, you know. In the meantime, however, I can have a bit of fun. Crucio!" said Voldemort.

Harry fell to the floor in agony. He bit his lip, trying not to scream and give Voldemort more pleasure. Finally, Voldemort lifted the curse and Harry scrambled to his feet with muscles feeling like they were on fire. He searched frantically for a way out, but couldn't find one.

"Trying to escape me Potter? Guess what? I control this place and I decide when you leave. The bond between us does have its uses." said Voldemort.

"Oh yeah?" spat Harry. He reached into his pocket for his wand, but it was gone.

"Looking for this?" asked Voldemort with an evil grin, holding up what was unmistakably Harry's wand.

Harry was beyond anger. Voldemort dared touch his wand? He lunged at Voldemort, intending to take it back, but Voldemort simply raised his own wand and Harry flew backwards, landing hard on the ground.

Harry lay breathing heavily on the floor for an moment, then scrambled to his feet and began to back away from Voldemort. His scar was now hurting worse than ever and his back hurt from landing on the floor. He knew he didn't need his wand, but he wasn't sure if he could even do wandless magic in a dream, especially one controlled by Voldemort.

Nevertheless, he thought it wasn't a good idea to let Voldemort know about his new powers, since he could use that against him. Voldemort advanced on him, wand raised and pointed at him, apparently thinking. Suddenly he stopped.

"Crucio!" he yelled with his wand pointed at Harry's scar.

Harry screamed in pain and dropped to the ground. He screamed in pain, his scar feeling as though it had been opened again. Finally, after several long minutes, the spell was lifted. Harry was to exhausted to move and lay panting on the floor.

Just as Voldemort raised his wand again, the room erupted in a blinding white light. Voldemort and the room disappeared, and Harry was left in nothingness.

The pain from the Cruciatus Curse and his scar was gone. In fact, Harry felt nothing at all. There was no Voldemort and no pain, nothing. Harry was relieved and relaxed. He didn't want to go back, ever again.

"Harry, you must go back." said a soft, feminine voice. Harry sat up in surprise. No, he didn't want to.

Suddenly, he felt something pushing him backwards. He fell through the air, landing with a thud and opening his eyes.

* * *

**Next Chapter:** Dreaming Part 2: Sirius 


	48. Dreaming Part 2: Sirius

**Harry Potter and the Dark Lord**

**Chapter 48 Dreaming Part 2: Sirius**

And here's the second part!

**Summary: **Set in Harry's sixth year. He encounters far more than he ever could have expected, but he does not have to go through it alone. An old friend returns to help him. Harry's defeat of Voldemort rests on him getting The Scepter of Light and Dark, something that would allow Voldemort to destroy the world if he can get the whole thing. Voldemort's powers are getting stronger and Harry has more than one encounter with him.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing!

**Updates: **will be several times a week. if you want to be notified of updates, please join then review and add me to your author alerts.

**Reviews: **I will dedicate a chapter to my 50th reviewer, 100th reviewer, 150th reviewer, and so on

**Thank you to the following reviewers: **

**This Chapter:** Sirius' view of the dream.

**Now..._on with the story!_**

* * *

****

Sirius watched the Weasleys and Hermione approaching the house. The kids stopped and looked puzzled. Mrs. Weasley handed everyone something.

He knew what she was giving them. It was a note from Dumbledore, telling them where the house could be located. Mrs. Weasley took the slips of parchment away from everyone and burned them with her wand. The group then continued forward to the house, which was probably now visible to them. He watched them continue forward, then moved to the front door to greet them.

He opened the door and said, "Hello guys." He held the door open and they walked into the house.

"Where's Harry?" asked Ginny.

"Umm….upstairs….I think." said Sirius. He wasn't sure exactly where Harry was. It was a big house and Harry could be anywhere.

"You can see him after I take you to your rooms."

Hermione and Ginny would be sharing a room and Ron would have a room near Harry's. Mr. And Mrs. Weasley weren't staying. They were going back to headquarters. He showed them where their rooms were located and then headed towards Harry's room.

"Okay, Harry's room is the second one on the left." he said, pointing they way and heading to his own room. He was almost to his room when he heard a muffled shriek and pounding feet behind him. He turned around to see what was happening and saw Ginny running up to him, her face ashen.

"There's something wrong with Harry." she said. Sirius ran back the way he had come and burst into his godson's room.

Sirius took one look at Harry and said, "Someone get Remus and tell him to get Dumbledore. The rest of you, out of the room."

Ron, Hermione, and Ginny promptly left Harry's room. Harry was sleeping fitfully with his hands pressed over his face and mumbling something that Sirius couldn't make out. Sirius dragged a chair over to Harry's bedside and sat down.

"Harry, you've got to wake up." he said. Harry made no response. Sirius heard the door open, but didn't look up. He was pretty sure he knew who it was.

"Sirius?" said the person behind him. It was Remus, just as he had thought.

"Dumbledore will be here soon." said Remus.

"Why does everything always have to happen to Harry?" asked Sirius. Sirius felt tears coming to his eyes. He heard the open again, then Dumbldore's calm voice.

"How long has he been like this?" asked Dumbledore.

"I-I don't know. He went for a walk after you left this morning, so not very long." said Sirius.

"I believe he is having another of his dreams with Voldemort. We can do nothing except wait for him to wake up." said Dumbledore sadly.

Sirius felt infuriated that Dumbledore wasn't even going to do anything for Harry. Indeed, there was nothing anyone could do and that angered him even more, knowing that he couldn't help his godson. He felt so helpless.

"Dammit!" he cried and ran out of the room.

He brushed past Ron, Hermione, and Ginny, who were no doubt waiting for word on Harry. He ignored their inquiries about Harry and ran to his room, slamming the door and locking it.

He flung himself down on his bed and began to cry. He cried for all the torture Harry had to endure that he couldn't protect him from. Especially these dreams.

He couldn't do _anything _about them. He didn't know how long he lay there, crying for his godson. Several hours or several minutes later, he didn't know, he heard a tentative voice in the doorway of his room.

"Sirius?" He hurriedly wiped his face on his robes and turned around. Ginny was standing in the doorway, looking pale and distraught.

"How'd you get in here?" asked Sirius.

"Umm….picked the lock." said Ginny sheepishly, holding up a hairpin.

"I needed to get in, though. Dumbledore sent me. He said that Harry's waking up." Sirius made to run for Harry's room again, but Ginny grabbed his arm and stopped him.

"You're supposed to walk." said Ginny.

Sirius walked silently behind her to Harry's room. Ron and Hermione were still waiting outside. He hesitated a moment before pushing open the door.

Harry was sitting up in bed, talking softly to Dumbledore, but when he saw Sirius he stopped and looked up at him. When he looked into Harry's face, he took a step back with surprise. Harry's emerald green eyes were filled with fear. A second later, Harry looked away and continued to speak to Dumbledore. Aside from his eyes, looked remarkably calm.

"Sirius?" whispered Remus. Sirius turned to face him.

"What happened?" he asked softly.

"I'm not sure exactly. He woke up and was too scared to say anything, so Dumbledore had to give him a Calming Draught. It helped….but not much. He's been talking to Dumbledore." said Remus quietly. Dumbledore stood up just as Remus finished talking and walked over to the two men.

"He had another dream. Only this time Voldemort tried to keep him there. I told him he will have to take Dreamless Sleep potion every night, but he must only take it if it comes directly from you two, Severus, Poppy, or myself. We must take the necessary precautions to keep Harry safe. I will leave enough Dreamless Sleep potion for the rest of Christmas break. Make sure he gets rest. Good day." said Dumbledore and left the room.

"So what do we do now?" asked Sirius. Remus had always been the more serious one, he would know what to do.

"I don't know. Get him to go back to sleep, I guess." replied Remus.

"I don't think so. He's not going to want to sleep right now." said Sirius. They heard voices in the hallway.

"I think we should….." Remus's voice trailed off as they turned around and saw that Harry wasn't in his bed.

"Where's Harry?" asked Sirius.

* * *

A/N: Hope everyone enjoys the speedy updates. I'd like to mention now, though, that there are only ten more chapters in this fic. A sequel is planned and I am already working on it.

**Next Chapter:** Forgiveness


	49. Forgiveness

**Harry Potter and the Dark Lord**

**Chapter 49 Forgiveness**

**Summary: **Set in Harry's sixth year. He encounters far more than he ever could have expected, but he does not have to go through it alone. An old friend returns to help him. Harry's defeat of Voldemort rests on him getting The Scepter of Light and Dark, something that would allow Voldemort to destroy the world if he can get the whole thing. Voldemort's powers are getting stronger and Harry has more than one encounter with him.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing!

**Updates: **will be several times a week. if you want to be notified of updates, please join then review and add me to your author alerts.

**Reviews: **I will dedicate a chapter to my 50th reviewer, 100th reviewer, 150th reviewer, and so on

**Thank you to the following reviewers: **serrebi

**This Chapter:** Harry forgives someone.

**Now..._on with the story!_**

* * *

****

Harry wandered aimlessly through the halls of the house. He had managed to dodge Ron, Hermione, and Ginny's questions when he left his room and wanted to find a place to be alone for a while.

He finally stopped walking and pulled open a random door. His jaw dropped as he realized where he was. Worm…no, Peter's room.

Now when he thought of Peter, he didn't feel anger. Peter had died to save his life, although he wouldn't have needed saving if he hadn't been so stupid and left Grimmauld Place.

He had also helped save Sirius and the Order members who would have been safe at headquarters if not for his stupidity.

He began to look around the room. It was clear that Peter had practically worshipped his three companions. There were pictures of the other three Marauders scattered throughout the room. Harry sank to the floor and leaned against the bed. He was suddenly exhausted. He vaguely wondered whether Remus had a room too before drifting off to sleep.

Sirius's POV

Sirius walked down a hallway, opening and closing doors, searching for Harry. He was checking the rooms on the right side and Remus the left.

As he popped his head into yet another room, he heard his name being whispered loudly. "Sirius!"

"Yeah?" he whispered back.

"In here." said Remus softly, pointing to a door Sirius recognized as leading to Wormtail's old room. Sirius carefully opened the door and saw Harry sleeping on the floor.

"Better get some Dreamless Sleep potion." he said to Remus, who nodded and walked off. Minutes later, he was back with a vial of the potion. Remus uncorked the vial and carefully poured it into Harry's mouth.

"Should we let him here?" asked Sirius.

"We can take him back to his room. His bed will be a lot more comfortable than the floor." said Remus. "Mobil-"

Remus was interrupted by Sirius, who said, "I'd rather carry him." Sirius gently picked up Harry and carried him to his room. He realized how thin and light Harry was and resolved to make sure he got fed well.

He voiced his opinion to Remus, who said, "Honestly, you fuss over him worse than Molly."

"Shut up, Moony." said Sirius.

He didn't care what Remus thought. He was Harry's guardian, and had to cover for both of Harry's parents. Sirius was glad to see Harry sleeping so peacefully. He hadn't been getting much sleep lately because of his nightmares.

"C'mon, let's get something to eat." said Remus, pulling Sirius out of the room.

Harry's POV

Harry awoke the next morning and was startled to see himself in his own bed. He recalled yesterday's events and shuddered. At least Dumbledore was going to make sure Voldemort stayed out of his head at night. He got dressed and wandered down to the dining room, wondering if his friends were up yet. He was surprised to see them sitting at the table, already eating breakfast.

"Hey guys." he said, sitting down next to Ginny. They all jumped with surprise, no one had noticed him come in.

"I'm not a guy." said Ginny indignantly.

"'Course you're not, beautiful." said Harry, leaning over and kissing her on the cheek. "Get a room." said Ron. Hermione just giggled. Harry noted that she was holding hands with Ron.

"Why don't you two?" retorted Harry. Hermione went scarlet and they released each others' hands. The rest of breakfast was uneventful.

Harry spent the remainder of the day catching up with Ron, Ginny, and Hermione. Nothing much had happened at the Burrow, except Fred and George giving their mum a Shrinking Sweet, which had lasted an hour, after which the twins were yelled at by and extremely angry Mrs. Weasley.

Harry told them most of what had happened at Black Manor, leaving out the parts about his father and Peter's old rooms and the wooden box. The next two days passed by uneventfully, and finally it was Christmas Day.

* * *

**Next Chapter:** Christmas 


	50. Christmas

**Harry Potter and the Dark Lord**

**Chapter 50 Christmas**

**Summary: **Set in Harry's sixth year. He encounters far more than he ever could have expected, but he does not have to go through it alone. An old friend returns to help him. Harry's defeat of Voldemort rests on him getting The Scepter of Light and Dark, something that would allow Voldemort to destroy the world if he can get the whole thing. Voldemort's powers are getting stronger and Harry has more than one encounter with him.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing!

**Updates: **will be several times a week. if you want to be notified of updates, please join then review and add me to your author alerts.

**Reviews: **I will dedicate a chapter to my 50th reviewer, 100th reviewer, 150th reviewer, and so on

**Thank you to the following reviewers: **

**This Chapter:** Christmas day

**Now..._on with the story!_**

* * *

"Wake up Harry! It's Christmas!" he heard someone yelling.

"Shut up Ron." he mumbled sleepily and pulled the covers over his head.

"Get up or I'll…." said Ron threateningly.

"Or you'll what?" asked Harry.

He was immediately sorry he asked. He was now drenched with ice cold water. He scrambled out of bed and chased Ron, unaware that he was still in soaking wet pajamas.

"Get back here Ron!" he yelled, reaching into his pocket for his wand. He groaned when he realized he's left it in his room. Ron had heard him groan, and turned around with an evil grin so reminiscent of the twins, that Harry backed away.

"No wand, Harry?" asked Ron, forgetting that Harry could do wandless magic.

"Expelliarmus." said Harry lazily and Ron's wand came flying towards him.

He caught it before it fell to the ground. Harry saw the look of surprise on Ron's face and laughed. He tossed Ron's wand back to him and dried himself off with a wave of his hand.

"You forget so easily." said Harry, heading downstairs to the living room.

"Wow." said Harry when he caught sight of the living room.

A huge tree stood in the middle of the room with presents heaped all around it. They began digging through the pile, even Sirus and Remus.

When the chaos finally ended, Harry had a sizable amount of gifts. He had gotten chocolate frogs from Ron, a book of course form Hermione: Famous Aurors and their Accomplishments, Honeydukes sweets from Tonks, the usual jumper and assorted pies from Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, and a box of more Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes from the twins.

Harry suspected he'd have enough tricks to last him the rest of his sixth and seventh year. Ginny gave him a beautiful bouquet of flowers, which she explained were made of sugar. He had several presents that puzzled him.

A key from Dumbledore and a set of new dress robes from Sirius and Remus.

Harry had no clue what either of those gifts were for, since he already had a set of dress robes from his fourth year. When Harry asked them what the robes were for, they just smiled evasively.

His last present was from Hagrid. He wasn't sure exactly what it was, but it was small and covered in brown fur. The thing had immediately attached itself to Harry. He'd have to ask Hagrid about it when he got back to Hogwarts. The next five days passed by quickly, all of them anticipating the return to Hogwarts.

On December thirty-first, Remus and Sirius stayed hidden from the four all day long. Harry couldn't help but think that they were plotting something.

He went to bed that night feeling extremely suspicious, as neither Remus or Sirius had given him his potion. He finally fell asleep, but was awoken about an hour later by a lot of noise coming from downstairs. Ron came running into Harry's room wearing his dress robes.

"Get your dress robes on and go downstairs." said Ron and left the room.

Confused, Harry quickly pulled on his dress robes. He hurried downstairs and was completely shocked at the sight that met his eyes. The entire first floor was filled with chaos. Harry cracked a grin as he ran back up to his room to fetch something.

* * *

**Next Chapter:** New Years 


	51. New Years

**Harry Potter and the Dark Lord**

**Chapter 51 New Years**

**Summary: **Set in Harry's sixth year. He encounters far more than he ever could have expected, but he does not have to go through it alone. An old friend returns to help him. Harry's defeat of Voldemort rests on him getting The Scepter of Light and Dark, something that would allow Voldemort to destroy the world if he can get the whole thing. Voldemort's powers are getting stronger and Harry has more than one encounter with him.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing!

**Updates: **will be several times a week. if you want to be notified of updates, please join then review and add me to your author alerts.

**Reviews: **I will dedicate a chapter to my 50th reviewer, 100th reviewer, 150th reviewer, and so on

**Thank you to the following reviewers: **

**This Chapter:** A New Years' party

**Now..._on with the story!_**

* * *

****

Thank Merlin for the Weasley twins, Harry thought to himself as he opened the newest box full of jokes they had given him. Now was the perfect time to use some of them. He collected a small pile of Weasleys Wild-Fire Whizbangs and headed back downstairs.

Halfway down the stairs, he stopped and sat down. He lit the Whizbangs and sent them into the crowd. The assortment of flaming objects flew throughout the room, adding to the chaos. He waited a few moments, then headed into the crowd. There was mostly Order members there, all of them looking like they were extremely drunk. Sirius came bounding up to him carrying several bottles.

"Now that you're sixteen, it's time for you're first New Years party." said Sirius, pressing one of the bottles into Harry's hands.

"Hmmm….gotta go find Hermione….maybe getting drunk will get her to lighten up." mumbled Sirius as he walked unsteadily away.

Harry now realized what was happening. Sirius and Remus had planned a New Years party and Sirius was planning to get the four of them drunk.

He wondered if Remus knew what Sirius was planning. At that instant, he caught sight of the werewolf staggering around, obviously drunk.

Either he didn't know, or was too drunk to care. The Marauders had probably been drinking before they'd been sixteen anyways. If even Remus was drunk, then Harry supposed it would be all right to drink too. He turned his attention back to the bottle in his hands. It was a bottle of Ogden's Old Firewhiskey. Thinking there couldn't be any harm in trying it, he opened the bottle and had a sip of the smoking liquid.

The liquid burned his throat slightly, but surprisingly, Harry found he liked the taste. He began to drink more of it. Soon, he had downed half the bottle and was starting to feel tipsy. He caught sight of Ginny across the room and staggered over to her.

"Hey Ginny." he said, then giggled for no reason.

"Here Harry. Try somma this." said Ginny, handing him a bottled of something.

He tried to read the label, but the words were blurry and he soon stopped trying to read it because it was giving him a headache. He raised the bottle to his lips and drank from it. Wow, he thought. This was even better than the Firewhiskey. He handed Ginny the bottle of Firewhiskey, who drank some of it then began giggling.

"What're you looking at, Gin?" asked Harry.

She pointed to something behind Harry, who spun around quickly, losing his balance but catching himself before he fell to the ground. He spotted what Ginny was laughing at and began laughing hysterically himself. Ron was on top of a table, dancing with an extremely drunk Hermione. As he watched, Ron leaned in to kiss Hermione and they both fell off the table, landing with a thud on a large armchair.

Harry laughed and began to drink more of whatever Ginny had given him. The room began to spin slightly as Harry looked around to see if there was anyone there he recognized. Most of the Order members he had met the summer before his fifth year were there, luckily not Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. He doubted they wanted the four of them to get drunk.

"Okay everyone, grab a partner for the midnight kiss." came someone's magically altered voice. He felt someone grab his arm and spin him around. He swayed on his feet as he looked to see who had a hold of him.

"C'mon Harry. Time for my midnight kiss." said Ginny, pushing him backwards onto a couch. Only they were on the wrong side of the couch and Harry found himself in a very awkward position. The people in the room began to count down.

"Three….two….one!" Harry suddenly felt Ginny's lips on his and returned the kiss. She tasted slightly like Firewhiskey. Finally, they came up for air.

"Got to go find Hermione." said Ginny distractedly as she wandered off, leaving Harry speechless. He felt himself sliding backwards down onto the couch and then off of it onto the floor. His head hit the floor and he began to see stars. Dark spots clouded his vision and he succumbed to them.

Harry awoke the next morning feeling strange. He was lying upside down halfway on a couch and all his blood was rushing to his head. He flipped over off the couch and found himself face down on the floor. He soon realized he had a splitting headache which hadn't been helped by flipping onto the floor.

Harry sat up slowly and looked around the room, which was a disaster area, filled with sleeping witches and wizards lying in awkward positions and covered in trash. What exactly had happened last night? He couldn't remember much. Firewhiskey, yes, there had been Firewhiskey….and Ginny. Ginny kissing him. Ron and Hermione. What had they been doing? He thoughts were disturbed by someone talking loudly. Too loudly, in fact.

"Your first New Years party. James would have been proud." said the person. Harry looked up, squinting in the bright light.

"Sirius, keep it down." mumbled Harry.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot. Here, take this." said Sirius, handing Harry a vial of something dark blue.

"It'll help. Hermione needed two." Sirius started laughing hysterically. Harry drank the contents of the vial and instantly felt better.

"What exactly happened last night?" asked Harry.

"Your first New Years party." said Sirius. "Did you see Hermione?"

"Yeah, what did you give her?" asked Harry.

"Let's see. Firewhiskey, some of Madam Rosemerta's mulled mead, I don't remember what else. She had a lot more than you did, though." said Sirius.

"Gotta go round up the rest of the survivors." Sirius turned around to look for other people, but quickly spun around.

"You wont tell Mrs. Weasley about this, will you?" asked Sirius. Harry laughed at the expression on his face.

"'Course not. Mrs. Weasley would kill us all."

Harry began to feel tired. He wondered what exactly had been in that vial. He leaned against the couch and closed his eyes. He slowly drifted off to sleep.

Sirius's POV

Sirius watched Harry fall asleep. He wasn't too sure about what he had done, but Dumbledore had told him to, so he did it. Dumbledore had thought it best to give Harry a Hangover Draught mixed with Dreamless Sleep potion after he had told him about the party.Harry would be tired from being up half the night drinking and would need the Dreamless Sleep potion.

He hadn't tried to discourage the party and his plan to get Harry and his friends drunk, but instead had allowed Sirius to go on with his plans. Harry deserved a night of fun. Sirius turned away from Harry and began to attend to the rest of his guests.

He found Ron sprawled out behind a chair and woke him up, then handed him a vial of Hangover Draught. He stopped his search for sleeping guests when he heard someone talking.

"Malfoy." It was Harry.

"Harry, wake up." said Sirius, shaking Harry's shoulders.

"Huh?" asked Harry.

"You were talking in your sleep." said Sirius.

"I was? I don't remember." said Harry, reaching up and running his fingers through his hair. Sirius suppressed a grin when he saw Harry do that. At that second he had looked almost like a carbon-copy of James. Wait a minute, Harry had been talking in his sleep again. Did that mean he had been dreaming?

"Harry were you having a dream?" asked Sirius.

"I don't know. I might have been." replied Harry. Sirius frowned. If Harry had been dreaming, then that meant the Dreamless Sleep potion wasn't working.

Did that mean that Voldemort was getting stronger? Sirius shuddered at the thought. He had to talk to Dumbledore. Who knew what would happen now that the potion wasn't warding off the dreams. He hastily excused himself from the room, leaving behind a very confused Harry.

* * *

**Next Chapter:** Gryffindor vs. Slytherin 


	52. Gryffindor vs Slytherin

**Harry Potter and the Dark Lord**

**Chapter 52 Gryffindor vs. Slytherin**

**Summary: **Set in Harry's sixth year. He encounters far more than he ever could have expected, but he does not have to go through it alone. An old friend returns to help him. Harry's defeat of Voldemort rests on him getting The Scepter of Light and Dark, something that would allow Voldemort to destroy the world if he can get the whole thing. Voldemort's powers are getting stronger and Harry has more than one encounter with him.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing!

**Updates: **will be several times a week. if you want to be notified of updates, please join then review and add me to your author alerts.

**Reviews: **I will dedicate a chapter to my 50th reviewer, 100th reviewer, 150th reviewer, and so on

**Thank you to the following reviewers: **Pure Black, LiLy MaLfOy13, acciodanrad9

**This Chapter:** A Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Slytherin

**Now..._on with the story!_**

* * *

****

Harry's POV

The next two days passed by quickly and all too soon, Harry and his friends were back at King's Cross, boarding the Hogwarts Express to go back to Hogwarts. The next few weeks passed by just as quickly, as before he knew it, it was time for the Gryffindor Quidditch team to play against Slytherin.

The day of the match was cold and bright. Harry herded his teammates outside after they were finished eating breakfast. They changed into their scarlet and gold Quidditch robes and met in the boys half of the locker rooms.

"Okay guys…..and girls. You know I'm not much of a speech maker, but here goes. Slytherin likes to play dirty, so be careful and do your best. Let's go." said Harry. They walked out onto the snow-covered pitch with their brooms shouldered. Madam Hooch was in the center of the field, ready to referee the game.

"Captains, shake hands." she ordered. Harry shook hands with a large Slytherin, who tried to crush his hand.

"Mount your brooms." said Madam Hooch. Harry mounted his Firebolt and waited. Madam Hooch released the Bludgers and the Snitch, then the Quaffle.

The fourteen players rose into the air and the game began. Harry once again blocked out the commentary and concentrated on finding the tiny, winged, golden ball. Immediately, the Slytherins began playing dirty, simultaneously giving Gryffindor several foul shots. Real smart, thought Harry.

He dived down as a Bludger came flying towards him, narrowly missing being hit. Malfoy began following him rather than looking for the Snitch himself, his usual strategy. "Malfoy, you've got two eyes, look for the Snitch yourself!" shouted Harry.

"Nope, I enjoy annoying you, Scarhead." retorted Malfoy.

"No, you're only following me because I'm a much better Seeker than you." said Harry and took off on his broom. Harry ignored Malfoy following him and scanned the field for the tiny winged ball. Suddenly, he spotted the Snitch, and headed towards it, but Malfoy blocked his path.

"Move Malfoy." hissed Harry.

"I wouldn't tell me what to if I were you." said Malfoy.

"Well, you're not me and I'm definitely not scared of you." said Harry.

"Really? You should. After all, my father's taught me a lot more than you'll ever know." Said Malfoy.

"Probably learned it all from his master, Voldemort, who's probably your master too by now." said Harry.

"Don't say his name Potter." said Malfoy as he began to rub his left forearm.

Harry took advantage of Malfoy's momentary lapse in concentration shooting upwards and around Malfoy. He began to fly in circles, searching for the Snitch and avoided repeated attempts by Malfoy to block him. He spotted it again, hovering near the ground. Harry dove towards the Snitch and saw Malfoy do the same out of the corner of his eye.

Harry was considerably closer to the Snitch than Malfoy, who wasn't going to be able to catch up to Harry, since he had a Firebolt, which was a lot faster than Malfoy's Nimbus Two Thousand and One. Harry had neared the Snitch and stretched out his right hand. He felt his fingers close around the ball and pulled out of his dive. Unfortunately for Malfoy, he didn't have such quick reflexes and crashed into the ground.

"Harry Potter has caught the Snitch, giving Gryffindor a total score of three hundred and forty points! Gryffindor wins!" Harry landed on the ground and was immediately surrounded by his teammates and friends.

"Great job!"

"Well done Harry!" The crowd began to surge back towards the castle, carrying Harry along with it. They entered the Common Room and chaos ensued. Harry finally went to bed around midnight, followed by Sirius.

"Don't forget your potion." said Sirius, handing Harry a vial as he was preparing for bed. Harry drank the contents of the vial and climbed into bed, falling asleep instantly. Harry went down the Common Room the next morning and found Ginny sitting on a couch by the fire. He said down next to her and kissed her on the lips and she eagerly returned the kiss. When they finally pulled away, Ginny's face was flushed.

"Harry….have you seen the notice board yet?" asked Ginny.

"No." said Harry.

"There's going to be a Hogsmeade trip on Valentines Day." said Ginny.

"Oh, do you want to go with me?" asked Harry.

"I'd love to." said Ginny, smiling.

"Great." said Harry and he leaned in to kiss her again.

"Oi mate! No snogging my sister without supervision!" interrupted Ron.

"We'll finish this later." whispered Harry. As before with Cho, the weeks flew by until it was time for the Hogsmeade trip and his date with Ginny.

* * *

**Next Chapter:** Hogsmeade 


	53. Hogsmeade

**Harry Potter and the Dark Lord**

**Chapter 53 Hogsmeade**

**Summary: **Set in Harry's sixth year. He encounters far more than he ever could have expected, but he does not have to go through it alone. An old friend returns to help him. Harry's defeat of Voldemort rests on him getting The Scepter of Light and Dark, something that would allow Voldemort to destroy the world if he can get the whole thing. Voldemort's powers are getting stronger and Harry has more than one encounter with him.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing!

**Updates: **will be several times a week. if you want to be notified of updates, please join then review and add me to your author alerts.

**Reviews: **I will dedicate a chapter to my 50th reviewer, 100th reviewer, 150th reviewer, and so on

**Thank you to the following reviewers: **lonlyheart, Pure Black

**This Chapter:** Harry and Ginny go to Hogsmeade

**Now..._on with the story!_**

* * *

****

Harry awoke the morning of his date with Ginny feeling extremely nervous. He knew that he shouldn't be, after all, he had been dating Ginny for five months now. He dressed in his best Muggle clothes and headed for the Common Room to meet Ginny. They had all agreed to meet later at the Three Broomsticks so they would have plenty of time with their dates.

Once they had completed the walk to Hogsmeade, Ginny turned to his and asked, "So where should we go now?"

"Oh, anywhere. As long as it isn't Madam Puddifoots." replied Harry. Anywhere was fine, as long as he was with Ginny.

"Don't worry. I don't like that place either. Why don't we just take a walk?" said Ginny. Harry nodded his assent and they headed down the road, holding hands and going nowhere in particular, when suddenly, Harry was pushed to the ground by something heavy. He jumped to his feet, wand raised. He immediately lowered it when he saw who had pushed him. He was met with the sight of a very angry black dog.

"Uh oh." muttered Harry under his breath. In a flash, the black dog became Sirius, who stood glaring menacingly at Harry.

"He looks like Snape." muttered Harry.

"You're not in a position to be making jokes Harry! I thought you would know better than to go wandering into Hogsmeade with just Ginny!" said Sirius angrily.

"Sorry, I forgot." said Harry. He had honestly forgotten about Sirius needing to guard him. His terror over his date had completely wiped it from his memory.

"You just need to be more careful Harry. I won't follow you around all day like this, though." said Sirius and changed into the dog.

"Great, now we're never going to have any fun." mumbled Harry. Sirius barked loudly, indicating that he'd heard what Harry had said.

Sirius's POV

They continued their walking, while Sirius padded quietly behind them, keeping an eye out for any sign of danger. Harry seemed to have calmed down about being followed again, but Sirius distinctly heard Harry mutter something about stupid babysitters. He needed to realize that he had to be kept safe at all costs. Without him, the world would be destroyed. He turned his attention back to the couple. Ginny was shivering slightly and Harry had wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"It's freezing out here. Why don't we get something to drink?" asked Ginny.

"The Three Broomsticks or The Hog's Head?" asked Harry.

"Umm, let's go up to the Hog's Head. It'll be much quieter there." said Ginny. Sirius followed the pair, who were holding hands again, the rather dingy bar.

"Three butterbeers." said Harry, and handed the bartender six sickles.

They went to a table in a corner and sat down. Sirius transformed and took the butterbeer Harry held out. He looked around the room and saw that several heads were turned his way. At least they weren't screaming in terror, he thought bitterly. His attention was brought back to his won table when he heard Harry gasp. He turned around to see that Harry had some hand on his forehead.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." replied Harry, removing his hand from his forehead.

As they drank their butterbeer, Sirius noted that Harry's eyes darted back and forth, like he was looking for something. Finally, they finished their butterbeer and Sirius suggested that they go back outside. He didn't feel comfortable with all those people staring at his.

At least outside he could be in his dog form. Harry and Ginny agreed and he transformed. The trio walked out of the bar. They had gotten no more than a few steps away when Sirius saw a flash of orange light come towards them. He saw Harry fall to the ground and quickly transformed, pulling his wand out of his pocket.

He saw a Death Eater standing across the street and quickly said, "Stupefy," just as Ginny said, "Expelliarmus."

Sirius ran over to the fallen Death Eater. He took his wand away and cast Anti-Apparition wards and Binding Charms on him. Whoever it was, they weren't getting away. He went back over to Harry, where Ginny was kneeling by his side, tying to wake him up.

"Harry, wake up." pleaded Ginny. Harry simply lay motionless on the ground.

"C'mon Ginny. We have to get out of here. There could be more Death Eaters anywhere. We need to get to Honeydukes." said Sirius. He figured it would be safer to take Harry up a passage to Hogwarts that few people knew about, then take the long, open walk back to Hogwarts.

He picked up Harry and said, "Keep your wand out, Ginny."

They walked as quickly as they could to Honeydukes. Luckily, it was as crowded as usual, and they were able to slip behind the counter and into the basement unnoticed. When they reached the basement floor, he carefully put Harry down and said, "We have to find the trapdoor."

"Okay," said Ginny. They walked throughout the room, trying to locate the trapdoor through the thick coat of dust on the floor. Finally, he spotted it in a corner of the room. "Ginny, hold it open so I can get down with Harry." he said, pointing to the trapdoor then going over and retrieving Harry. Ginny held the trapdoor open and he carefully walked down the steps with Harry.

He heard the trapdoor shut and then, "Lumos."

Ginny had lit her wand so they could see. Finally, they reached the bottom of the seemingly never-ending stairs and began walking through the passageway, which he knew like the back of his hand, having traveled through it many times during his years at Hogwarts. What seemed like hours later, they reached the statue of the one-eyed witch.

Sirius tapped the statue with his wand and whispered, "Dissendium." The statue opened up and they walked out into the hallway.

"Ginny, go tell Dumbledore what happened. I'm going to take Harry to the hospital wing." said Sirius. When he arrived at the hospital wing, he put Harry on a bed and went to get Madam Pomfrey, but she was already coming out of her office.

"What happened this time?" she asked.

"I'm not really sure." replied Sirius.

"Looks like he got hit with an advanced Stunner. Who did it?' asked Madam Pomfrey.

"It was a Death Eater. I think there was only one there, but they could have been hidden. He got hit with an orange light and I Stunned the Death Eater and placed Anti-Apparition wards on him." said Sirius. He sat down in a chair and watched Madam Pomfrey examine Harry. That was all he could do, sit and watch.

"Now, we wait." said Madam Pomfrey. She gathered up numerous potion bottles she had collected from her office and went back to it. Sirius scooted his chair closer to the bed. Suddenly, Harry's eyes opened and Sirius jumped.

"What am I doing in here?" asked Harry.

"There was a Death Eater in Hogsmeade. They hit you with some kind of curse." said Sirius.

"Oh. Well, I'm awake now, so let's go." said Harry.

"Let me ask Madam Pomfrey first." said Sirius. He walked over to Madam Pomfrey's office and knocked on the door.

She opened the door and he said, "Harry's awake,. He wants to leave."

"I want to look him over first." said Madam Pomfrey. After several minutes, Madam Pomfrey finally declared Harry fit to leave. Ginny met them just outside the hospital wing doors.

"Hey Harry. Feeling better?" asked Ginny.

"Yes, much." replied Harry.

"Professor Dumbledore said to tell you that he's sent someone to collect the Death Eater in Hogsmeade, Sirius." said Ginny.

"Okay. Thank you Ginny." said Sirus.

"No problem." replied Ginny.

They walked back to Gryffindor Tower, where they spent the rest of the day with Ron and Hermione, who had returned from Hogsmeade and wanted to know why they hadn't met them at the Three Broomsticks.

* * *

**Next Chapter:** Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw 


	54. Gryffindor vs Ravenclaw

**Harry Potter and the Dark Lord**

**Chapter 54 Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw**

**Summary: **Set in Harry's sixth year. He encounters far more than he ever could have expected, but he does not have to go through it alone. An old friend returns to help him. Harry's defeat of Voldemort rests on him getting The Scepter of Light and Dark, something that would allow Voldemort to destroy the world if he can get the whole thing. Voldemort's powers are getting stronger and Harry has more than one encounter with him.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing!

**Updates: **will be several times a week. if you want to be notified of updates, please join then review and add me to your author alerts.

**Reviews: **I will dedicate a chapter to my 50th reviewer, 100th reviewer, 150th reviewer, and so on

**Thank you to the following reviewers: **Pure Black, seirra(4)

**Seirra**: I promise you shall be _very_ surprised when you see who the Death Eater is. Its the person you'd least expect.

**This Chapter:** A Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw.

**Now..._on with the story!_**

* * *

During Potions the next day, Snape was unusually quiet. The only words he spoke to the class were to tell them what potion they were to be making, where the ingredients could be found, and to bring a flask of the potion at the end of class.

He sat at his desk and watched them like a hawk during the entire double period. Harry supposed he had been at a Death Eater meeting. He wouldn't know because he was getting much better at Occlumency. Dumbledore had even suggested slowly stopping taking the Dreamless Sleep potion.

At the end of Potions, he gave Snape a flask of his potion, quickly cleared away his belongings, and left the room, followed by Ron, Hermione, and Sirius. They hadn't gotten very far down the corridor when Harry felt someone tap his shoulder. He stopped walking and spun around to see who it was.

"Professor Snape told me to give you this." said Malfoy, holding up a vial.

"He said he didn't want to chase you all over the school just to give it to you."

"Thanks Malfoy." said Harry.

He hadn't expected Snape to ask _Malfoy _to deliver it to him, but Malfoy was a spy for Dumbledore, it should be okay.

He took the vial from Malfoy and put it in his bag. The rest of his day was uneventful, and he went to bed that night nearly forgetting to take his potion. He took it out of his bag and drank it. Climbing into bed, he fell asleep immediately.

"Get up Harry." He ignored the voice and burrowed deeper into his blankets.

"You'd better get up unless you want cold water dumped on you." Harry dived out of bed and got tangled in his blankets, crashing to the floor.

"That wasn't very nice." said Harry. He stood up and tossed the blankets back on his bed.

He had a splitting headache, but he didn't dare tall Sirius, who was sitting on Ron's bed, twirling his wand between his fingers. Instead, he changed into robes and got his bag. Harry's classes flew by quickly, as did the weeks, and soon it was time for the final Quidditch match against Ravenclaw.

Harry awoke the morning of the match feeling tired, although he had quit taking the Dreamless Sleep potion several weeks earlier. He got out his Firebolt and walked downstairs to the Common Room with Ron and Sirius. They met up with Hermione and Ginny, then headed to the Great Hall for breakfast.

Sirius's POV

Sirius walked slightly behind the four kids. He wanted to watch Harry, who had been looking sick for several weeks. He knew Harry had too much pride to admit he was sick, so he watched him.

When they got to the Great Hall, Harry and his friends sat down at Gryffindor table and Sirius sat at the staff table, next to Dumbledore. He couldn't focus on eating, he was too busy watching Harry, who also wasn't eating. It could have been nerves from Quidditch, but Sirius knew it wasn't from watching Harry for so long. He looked to his left to see Dumbledore also watching Harry.

"What do you think is wrong with him?" asked Sirius.

"With anyone else, I'd say the Quidditch match, but Harry is usually the one urging his fellow teammates to eat, so I honestly don't know what is wrong with him." said Dumbledore. Sirius suspected that he did know, but didn't push the matter.

"Do you think it's a good idea to let him play today?" he asked.

"Let him be the judge of that, Sirius." said Dumbledore.

Sirius reluctantly returned to his breakfast. Sometimes Dumbledore just infuriated him, and this was one of those times. He didn't agree with Dumbledore's judgment, but he knew that nothing would keep Harry from playing Quidditch.

He saw Harry get up and usher his teammates out of the Great Hall and refrained himself from following him. Instead, he waited until Ron, Hermione, and Ginny got up and made their way out of the Hall to get up and leave. He quickly caught up to them and they walked together out to the Quidditch pitch and seated themselves in the Gryffindor section.

The rest of the school came out to the stadium several minutes later. He saw Harry's team come out of the locker rooms on the right side of the pitch and the Ravenclaws on the left. They met in the center of the pitch and Harry shook hands with a dark-haired girl that Sirius recognized as Cho Chang, Harry's ex-girlfriend.

The teams mounted their brooms, rose into the air, and the game began. Sirius blocked out the commentary and focused his attention on Harry. He hoped that Harry would catch the Snitch fast. He watched Harry fly in circles around the pitch, searching for the Snitch. The Chang girl was flying on the opposite side, also searching intently for the Snitch.

Sirius spotted the tiny golden ball hovering near the base of the Ravenclaw goal posts and hoped Harry saw it too. Apparently, he had, because he suddenly dived for the ground. Cho spotted Harry diving, and followed him, but her broom was no match for a Firebolt.

Several seconds later, Harry had the Snitch, but had been so focused on catching the Snitch that he hadn't pulled out of his dive, and flipped forward off his broom. Sirius bolted from the stands to see if Harry was all right. When he reached Harry, he saw that he was standing up with the Snitch clutched in his right hand.

Harry grinned when he saw Sirius and said, "Look, we won!" Harry looked slightly dazed from his fall, but rather happy.

He watched Harry stand there for a minute, then started when Harry screamed, "We won the Cup!"

His teammates, who hadn't realized either, began to scream with joy. Harry was presented with the shiny silver Cup and Ron announced that there would be a party in the Common Room.

* * *

**Next Chapter:** Back to the Lair 

**Warning:** There are only four more chapters to this. The sequel will be up soon after this one's completion, I promise.


	55. Back to the Lair

**Harry Potter and the Dark Lord**

**Warning: **_This chapter may be considered slightly gruesome and does contain some swearing. Read at your own risk!_

**Chapter 55 Back to the Lair**

**Summary: **Set in Harry's sixth year. He encounters far more than he ever could have expected, but he does not have to go through it alone. An old friend returns to help him. Harry's defeat of Voldemort rests on him getting The Scepter of Light and Dark, something that would allow Voldemort to destroy the world if he can get the whole thing. Voldemort's powers are getting stronger and Harry has more than one encounter with him.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing!

**Updates: **will be several times a week. if you want to be notified of updates, please join then review and add me to your author alerts.

**Reviews: **I will dedicate a chapter to my 50th reviewer, 100th reviewer, 150th reviewer, and so on

**Thank you to the following reviewers: **Pure Black, seirra, acciodanrad9

**acciodanrad9:** Oh, you'll be surprised at what my insane mind comes up with. It's not so much as something bugging him as something harming him. And that makes absolutely no sense, at least to me. Read on to see what I mean...

**This Chapter:** Harry returns to Voldemort's lair.

**Now..._on with the story!_**

* * *

Harry's POV

The party in the Common Room lasted all day and all night, but Harry was not a part of it. He had insisted he was fine after flipping off his broom and refused to see Madam Pomfrey. The truth was, he did have a headache, but he'd had that before falling.

Harry had gone up to the dormitory alone, not feeling in a party mood. He sat on his bed and slowly drifted off to sleep, hearing the shouts and laughter of his excited housemates.

"It is working, my Lord." came the drawling voice he knew so well. What was working? What was Malfoy doing?

"You are finished for now, my loyal servant. I have others who will complete the plan, but I promise that you will be allowed to see the culmination of my plans." said Voldemort.

The scene whirled and Harry awoke with a start to find it was morning and bright light was streaming through the windows. He heard loud music and voices from downstairs in the Common Room. He tried to block the noise out, as it hurt his already throbbing head, but ended up performing a Silencing Charm around his bed. He lay back down and fell asleep again. He awoke several hours later to find his head was hurting worse than ever. He climbed wearily out of bed and got dressed, noting that all his dorm mates, including Sirius, were fast asleep.

He decided that he would go to the hospital wing and get something for his headache, then take advantage of the time without Sirius. Madam Pomfrey fussed over him for about fifteen minutes, complaining about him not coming to her right after the match, before letting him leave the hospital wing.

After leaving the hospital wing, he wandered around the lake for a while before heading over to Hagrid's hut to see if he was home. He was nearly there when he heard a voice behind him.

"Harry, wait!" He smiled when he saw who it was. Ginny was running towards him when he heard another voice behind him.

"Stupefy!"

The curse hit him before he had a chance to react. He could hear Ginny scream just before his world went black. He awoke in a dimly-lit room with his hands tied behind his back. He struggled to sit up and saw Ginny's lifeless form lying on the floor next to him.

"No, not Ginny." he muttered.

"Aww, bitty baby Potter's crying over his girlfriend. Crucio." came the cold voice of Bellatrix Lestrange.

Harry felt intense pain all over his body for several minutes before the curse was lifted and he lay shaking on the floor. The curse had hurt, but not nearly as bad as when Voldemort did it.

"Hmm, lets see who baby Potter reacts when I torture his precious girlfriend." muttered Bellatrix to herself.

She pointed her wand at Ginny and said, "Ennervate…Crucio!" in rapid succession. Ginny's screams of pain were mixed with Harry's pleas to leave her alone. Bellatrix laughed wickedly and finally took the curse off Ginny.

She then said, "Viemort." and a jet of orange light shot towards Ginny, who lay motionless on the floor again.

"What did you do to her?" demanded Harry.

"You'll find out soon enough." said Bellatrix and smiled.

Harry watched her leave the room. He struggled to his feet and turned his back to the door, trying to open it. It was locked, so he sat back down next to Ginny. He looked around the room, taking in his surroundings. The room had bare, stone walls. There were no windows and only one door.

"Ginny, wake up." said Harry, shaking her gently. She didn't move. What had that bitch done to Ginny? He was going to kill Bellatrix for what she had to Ginny and Sirius. She was pure evil and deserved to pay. Several hours later, Ginny opened her eyes.

"Harry." she whispered hoarsely.

"Hey, how do you feel?" asked Harry.

"I feel fine. Just like someone Stunned me." said Ginny. She sat up and looked around.

"Is there any way out?"

"No, only the door and that's locked. Do you still have your wand?" asked Harry.

"No, that bitch took it from me. She took yours too. She didn't get either without a fight, though." said Ginny, grinning at Harry.

"Good for you." said Harry.

Harry heard the door open and spun around to see who it was. Lucius Malfoy and Snape had entered the room with their wands drawn and pointed at the two. He glared at them and moved in front of Ginny to protect her from them.

"How sweet. The Mudblood protecting the blood traitor." said Malfoy sarcastically.

"Get up Potter." said Snape.

"No." said Harry and stayed where he was.

"Get up before I make you get up and trust me, it wont be any fun." said Snape nastily. "Why don't you make me then, you greasy bastard." retorted Harry.

"Imperio." said Snape.

Harry grinned at Snape. Apparently, no one had told Snape about his resistance to the curse. He felt the blissful emptiness of the curse, but didn't give in.

'_Stand up.' _

'_No.' _

'_Stand UP!' _

'_NO!'_

The voice left and Snape growled fiercely. Harry had really pissed him off.

"Damn it Snape. What are you, afraid to touch him?" asked Malfoy. He reached out and grabbed Harry roughly by his right arm. He pulled Harry to his feet and began dragging him along. Harry kicked at him.

He landed one of his kicks and got smacked in the face by Snape. Harry spit at him and he backed off. They got him out of the room and started dragging him down a hallway. Harry stumbled on a loose rock and fell. He heard a loud crack as his right knee hit the stone floor. He was pulled back onto his feet and into another room.

This one was much larger. It was circular and was full of men in black robes and white masks. Death Eaters. That would mean…… Voldemort was seated in the middle of the room on a large, throne-like chair. Harry's scar began to burn, but he didn't have a free hand to rub it with. He settled for glaring fiercely at Voldemort instead. Malfoy tried to push him onto his knees, but Harry fought him, earning himself a kick in the knees.

"Always disrespectful, Potter. Just like your arrogant father thinking you can defeat me. A sixteen year old defeating me? Crucio!" said Voldemort. The pain ripped through his body, making him scream in agony. Several long minutes later, the curse was lifted and Harry lay panting on the floor.

"Take him back. _Play _with them all you want." said Voldemort.

Play? He had a good idea what that meant, and he knew he wasn't going to like it. He wasn't sure Death Eaters even knew how to play. He was grabbed roughly by the arms again and dragged him back to the room he'd been in with Ginny. They deposited him unceremoniously on the ground. He scooted over to where Ginny was lying, but was pulled back. He fought against the arms that held him and heard Snape's silky voice in his ear.

"Stay where you are Potter, or the girl will get it worse."

He calmed down, not wanting Ginny to get hurt. Several Death Eaters walked over to Ginny. One of them pulled off their mask and Harry glared at him. It was Lucius Malfoy. Lucius pulled out his wand and pointed it at Ginny.

"Ennervate." said Lucius. Ginny barely had opened her eyes and looked blearily around before Malfoy threw the first curse.

"Crucio!" Ginny's screams pierced Harry's soul.

"Stop it!" he yelled, but to no avail. He kicked at the Death Eaters holding him. He heard several grunts of pain and felt the arms release him. He darted away from them and towards Ginny.

"Stupefy!" yelled someone.

Harry dodged the curse and tackled Lucius, knocking him onto the ground and ending the curse on Ginny. Harry quickly knelt by Ginny's side. She opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Behind you," she whispered hoarsely.

"What?" asked Harry before something collided with the side of his head and he knew no more.

He awoke in a dimly-lit room without his glasses. He looked around at the slightly blurry room and saw that he was alone. He had been moved to another room. He pulled himself up and leaned against a wall, wondering where Ginny was.

As he was thinking, the door opened and several Death Eaters stepped in. They were wearing masks, so Harry couldn't tell who they were.

They wasted no time in cursing him several times with the Cruciatus Curse. The curses ended and Harry lay panting on the floor. He heard whispers from above him and strained to hear what they were saying.

"…..him at all costs."

"…Lord does not want him to……"

"We won't kill….."

"…..sure he does not……"

"….needs….alive…."

What were they talking about? He was sure he heard Snape's voice in the jumble of voices. Was Snape trying to keep them from killing him? He shouldn't be doing that, he would get found out and killed, and then they would have no way out.

"..the exact way to…."

One of the Death Eaters walked over to him and pointed their wand at him.

"Stupefy."

Harry heard Snape's voice and knew no more.He awoke in yet another room. This one was much smaller than the ones he'd been in previously. The walls were of dark gray stones with no windows or doors that he could see. He stood up and found that his hands were no longer tied and we could walk freely. He began pacing around the room and found that each wall was eight steps long.

He soon got bored and sat back down in the center of the room, wondering where Ginny was and why they had been separated. He pondered what the Death Eaters had been talking about before he had been knocked out again. He got tired of thinking and began pacing around the room again.

Suddenly, the light vanished from the room and Harry stood stock-still in the middle of the darkness. He sank slowly to the ground, not wanting to run into one of the walls. He heard a girls' scream from somewhere far away and jumped to his feet, forgetting that there was no door in the room.

"Ginny!" he yelled.He slammed painfully into a wall and slid to the floor, moaning in pain. He slowly drifted off to sleep in a haze of pain.Harry lay wearily on the floor. Thankfully the pain from his stupidity was gone.

He heard voices approaching the room. A few minutes later, he heard a slight whooshing sound and a door appeared out of nowhere in the wall to Harry's left. Several Death Eaters stepped into the room with their wands trained on him.

"Aww, is little baby Potter all by himself?" asked a cruel, mocking voice. Harry ignored her. The bitch would get what was coming to her one day. Hopefully, he'd be able to kill her himself. She would be sorry then.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you." said Bellatrix. Harry raised his head and glared at her.

"Someone needs to be taught a little respect." said Bellatrix.

She looked appraisingly at him before raising her wand again and saying, "Crucio."

The curse hit Harry, filling his body with pain. He fought the curse, but ended up screaming in torment. The curse was lifted and Harry lay shaking on the floor, vaguely hearing Bellatrix laughing.

"Did that hurt the bitty baby Potter?" asked Bellatrix mockingly.

"Oh well, maybe that wasn't enough pain for you. Let's see, what curse should we play with next? Oh, I know. Serrer sans cesse."

It was complete agony. He felt like he was being squeezed to death and couldn't breathe. He lay for several agonizingly long minutes, trying to take in air. Dark spots clouded his vision, and he knew he couldn't last much longer without air.

"Finite Incantatem." She lifted the curse and Harry breathed deeply, enjoying the return of air to his lungs.

He weakly raised his head up and hoarsely said, "Bitch."

"That wasn't very nice." said Bellatrix, kicking him in the stomach, making him even more winded than he had been.

"Severus, did you bring the potions the Dark Lord requested?" asked Bellatrix.

"Yes, Bella, but I'm afraid I must be alone to administer them." said Snape.

"Fine," huffed Bellatrix.

She herded the rest of the Death Eaters out of the room, following them out and shutting the door behind her. Snape quickly cast a Locking Charm and a Silencing Charm.

"You need to listen to me, Potter. I have to give you these potions. They will not be as effective as they should, but they will still cause you a great deal of pain. Do you understand me?" asked Snape. Harry nodded, he couldn't summon the strength to talk.

"Good. Bellatrix will be casting a spell on you that will not allow you to sleep. You must fight it, or they will break you. Do NOT let them break you. The Order is trying its hardest to get you out of here. Now drink these." said Snape. He gave Harry several potions that tasted disgusting.

"The potions will be taking effect shortly. I'm going to let the Death Eaters in now." said Snape.

"Finite Incantatem."

He opened the door just as the potions took effect. His blood burned as though it was on fire. His muscles contracted painfully, causing Harry to scream in agony. He screamed himself hoarse before finally passing out from the pain.

He awoke to find himself alone in the small room. His body still felt like it was on fire from the potions Snape had given him. He knew it could have been much, much worse and that Snape had altered those potions so that they wouldn't be so bad. Snape was definitely a good asset to have on either side of the war. The Order was lucky that he had switched sides.

The potions he could have actually made for Voldemort………Harry didn't want to think about that possibility. His potions knowledge was going to be invaluable to the war effort. Still, it would be much better if Snape wasn't working for Voldemort, he could be spending his time working on more worthwhile potions than some new way to torture Muggles and Muggle-borns.

After a while, the pain ceased and Harry was able to sit up and wonder what Snape had been talking about when he said they were going to prevent him from sleeping to break him. He didn't see how not sleeping was going to break him. Besides, he would never willingly join Voldemort. Not after all the hell Voldemort had put him through. No, he would never join him.

He was thinking less optimistically several hours later. The lack of a good sleep and being cursed so much was starting to wear on him. He desperately wanted to sleep and get away from it all. He heard Ginny screaming again, and jumped up to pound on the walls and scream for them to let her alone.

He would rather they came back and cursed him some more than torture Ginny, who had done nothing wrong except like him. Following him was what had gotten her in this mess. He sighed and sank down the floor, Ginny's cries echoing in his ears. The cries did not cease some time later, and Harry was starting to wonder if he was hearing it in his head.

Was he cracking up? No, he would never imagine hearing her screaming. Wait, who was she? Something with a 'G'? He knew that for sure. His wonderings were interrupted by the entrance of a group of people clad in black cloaks and white masks.

Several of them took off their masks. He felt sure that he recognized them from somewhere. He was certain he knew a man with shoulder-length, greasy black hair and obsidian eyes. He frowned at them and the dark-haired man looked curiously at him.

"Hello Harry," said a woman with long, black hair and heavily hooded eyes.

Harry, who was Harry? Was _he_ Harry? Who was the woman? He was getting so confused. He couldn't suppress his urge to ask who they were any longer.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Why, don't you know?" asked the woman sweetly.

"No," he said.

"You will know us and our Master quite soon." said the woman.

"Come with me and you shall meet our, soon to be your, Master."

Curious, he stood up and followed the woman. The group of cloaked and masked people followed them. He was led into a circular room filled with more cloaked men, with and without masks.

A thin, white faced man with crimson eyes smiled happily and announced, "Today, you will all witness a most wonderful victory. Today, Harry Potter shall be mine!"

_Harry Potter, who was he? _

"Come forward and kneel before your new Master." said the white-faced man. He obediently kneeled before the man, who pulled out his wand and pointed it at his upper left arm.

"Do you pledge your loyalty to Lord Voldemort?" asked the man. Who was Voldemort? Oh well, he didn't think it matter.

"Yes," he said softly. He thought he heard someone groan softly from somewhere behind him, but dismissed it.

"Morsmordre!" said the man loudly.

He had never before felt so much pain. It was as though his forearm was on fire. He screamed loudly and a brilliant green light spread from his arm and throughout the room. Suddenly, a wind began to blow around him and he heard screaming. The green light turned to a blinding white light.

A strange sort of force sent him flying backwards, away from the man called Lord Voldemort, and into a stone wall. He felt the wall shake and start to come down. He felt stones slamming into his body through a haze of pain. Mercifully, he lost consciousness.

Sirius's POV

It was late afternoon when Sirius woke up. He got out of bed and changed clothes, then turned to wake up Harry. He was surprised to find that Harry wasn't in his bed. He walked down to the Common Room and saw that Harry wasn't there either.

He felt a jolt of dread in his stomach. Harry wouldn't have left the Tower without him, would he? He sprinted back upstairs and rifled through Harry's trunk. He knew he shouldn't be in Harry's stuff, but he had to know where Harry was. He smiled when he found the old piece of parchment that was the Marauder's Map.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." he muttered as he tapped the parchment with his wand.

When the map appeared, he searched frantically for the tiny dot labeled Harry Potter, but couldn't find it anywhere. Looking over the map again, he saw that Ginny Weasley was also nowhere to be found. Knowing that this couldn't be good, he wiped the map and put it back in Harry's trunk, then took off for Dumbledore's office. He skidded into the room and found Dumbledore seated at his desk, poking at a tiny silver object with his wand.

"Harry and Ginny are missing," he burst out, not caring if he was interrupting something.

"What do you mean?" asked Dumbledore.

The twinkle was gone from his eyes as he looked seriously at Sirius.

"I checked the _map_. They're not anywhere on the grounds." said Sirius.

"Have a seat, Sirius. I need to contact the Order. I believe I know exactly where they are." said Dumbledore. He left the room and came back about a half hour later with a large group of Order members.

"We're going to take a Portkey," said Dumbledore, holding out an empty Lemon Drop package. The group huddled around Dumbledore and touched the Portkey and disappeared. They reappeared at a place Sirius knew all too well. The fortress of Azkaban, only it wasn't at all like Sirius remembered it.

The fortress was now in ruins and whatever had happened, had happened quite recently as there was dust still rising from the rubble.

Sirius felt his heart sink as he look at the mess. If Harry had been in there……he didn't want to think about that. Right now, they had to concentrate on finding him.

"We need to spread out and search for Harry and Ginny." said Dumbledore. Sirius almost ran inside, desperate to find Harry. He opened the first door he came to and gasped in surprise.

The room was almost completely destroyed, with dead Death Eaters lying everywhere. He walked among them, trying to find one that was still alive. He finally spotted one that was moving slightly.

"Ennervate," said Sirius, pointing his wand at the Death Eater. He pulled their mask off and was surprised to find Rodolphus Lestrange with his eyes open, looking surprised.

"Tell me what happened," demanded Sirius, pointing his wand at Lestrange.

Lestrange didn't look like he wanted to, so Sirius said, "Tell me or I will not hesitate to kill you." The Death Eater opened his mouth and began to speak.

"Potter was going to take the Mark, but something strange happened when my Lord put the Mark on his arm. The room was filled with green light and wind. The light turned white and there was a kind of…….magical surge. Potter was flung backwards and most of the Death Eaters were killed. The Dark Lord looked fairly weak. Lucius Malfoy Disapparated with him." said Lestrange.

"Where's Harry?" asked Sirius.

"Over there," said Lestrange, pointing across the room.

Sirius took one look at the pulled of rubble before turning back to Lestrange and Stunning him. He then ran to the door and yelled that he had found Harry. Many pairs of feet came running towards him.

"Rodolphus Lestrange told me what happened." said Sirius.

"Sirius, where's Harry?" asked Dumbledore, stepping into the room and looking around. Sirius numbly pointed at the spot Lestrange had pointed to.

Dumbledore waved his was and the pile of rubble rose into the air and away from Harry. When Sirius saw his godson's lifeless body lying on the ground, he started to run towards him. He was stopped by several pairs of strong arms. Dumbledore walked over to Harry and conjured a stretcher. He then levitated Harry onto it.

"He needs to be taken to St. Mungo's right away. Kingsley, you and Sirius can take him. The stretcher is a Portkey that will take you there. The rest of us will continue searching for Miss Weasley." said Dumbledore.

The hands released him and he walked over to Harry. Kingsley stepped up beside him. They each touched a hand to the stretcher and were Portkeyed to St. Mungos.

* * *

**Next Chapter:** St. Mungo's 


	56. St Mungo's

**Harry Potter and the Dark Lord**

**Chapter 56 St. Mungo's**

**Summary: **Set in Harry's sixth year. He encounters far more than he ever could have expected, but he does not have to go through it alone. An old friend returns to help him. Harry's defeat of Voldemort rests on him getting The Scepter of Light and Dark, something that would allow Voldemort to destroy the world if he can get the whole thing. Voldemort's powers are getting stronger and Harry has more than one encounter with him.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing!

**Updates: **will be several times a week. if you want to be notified of updates, please join then review and add me to your author alerts.

**Thank you to the following reviewers: **acciodanrad9, lonlyheart, Pure Black, PussyKitten, seirra, Mpro1(3), Lillian Marie Potter

**Lillian Marie Potter:** What else can I say but WOW. Well, I've updated now...

**This Chapter:** In St. Mungo's

Sirius' memory is from page 65 of POA, which conveniently enough, I _don't _own. Darn.

_Grippe_ means 'flu' in French for those who are interested.

_Esprit Lien _means 'mind link' in French.

**Now..._on with the story!_**

**_

* * *

_**

The Healers took Harry away from them as soon as they arrived. Sirius collapsed into a chair in the waiting room. He sat there for and hour next to Kingsley, but no one came to tell them anything about Harry. Finally, he stood up and asked the Welcome Witch where Harry was.

"I cannot give you any information on him at the moment." said the witch.

Sirius stalked back to Kingsley and said, "I'm going to go find him myself."

He walked off without waiting for a reply. He glanced at the floor guide and decided that Harry would probably be on the Ground Floor. He walked through the double doors and down the narrow corridor beyond.

He looked at the labels on the doors until he found one that read: _Private Room. _

Harry would probably be in a private room. There was no window in the door, so he cast a spell that would allow him to see through the door. He gasped as he saw Harry surrounded by Healers. He tried the door, but it was locked. He sat down on the floor next to the door and waited. He was just about to fall asleep when a Healer came out of the room.

He sprang up and asked, "How's Harry?"

"Are you Sirius Black?" asked the Healer.

"Yes," said Sirius.

"Okay. He's in an enchanted sleep, but should wake up in a few days. We've managed to heal most of his injuries. There are a few that will take some time to heal. The other Healers will be coming out soon and you can go in then." said the Healer. Sirius could only stare numbly. Most of his injuries? Then it hit him.

"His back," he whispered. The Healer nodded.

"It will take some time to heal, being as it has already been broken once." she said, then walked off down the hall.

Sirius slumped down to the floor. Minutes later, the other Healers emerged. Sirius stood up and entered the room. He sat down in a chair and waited, but Harry didn't wake the next day or the day after that. Sirius watched him sleep for two weeks. The Healers had started to give up on him, but Sirius would not lose hope that Harry would wake. He sat in his chair and watched Harry. He heard the door open and close and assumed it was another Healer, so he didn't turn around.

"Hello Mr. Black," came a woman's voice.

Startled, Sirius turned around to see a beautiful, golden-haired woman in pale blue robes. "Dumbledore sent me here. He believes that I can help Harry. Actually, help you help Harry." she said with a small laugh.

"Who are you and what do you mean?" asked Sirius. My name is Camellia. I am an esprit lien, I can link minds. It means I can connect you and Harry's minds, so you can talk to him and hopefully wake him up." said Camellia.

"I don't think that's a very good idea. Harry's been possessed by Voldemort and I doubt if he wants anyone, even me, in his head." said Sirius.

"This may be his only chance. I'm sure he would forgive you." said Camellia.

"I know," said Sirius, glancing over at Harry's motionless body.

"That's why I'm going to do it."

"When would you like to do it?" asked Camellia.

"Anytime, preferably as soon as possible." said Sirius.

"We can do it now, if you'd like." said Camellia.

"Okay," said Sirius.

"You take one of his hands, and I'll take the other, then hold my hand. Once the link is established, you can speak to him in your mind." said Camellia.Sirius picked up one of Harry's hands. It was surprisingly warm. Camellia took his other hand and closed her eyes.

Sirius felt a tingling sensation all over his body, then Camellia whispered, "You can talk now,"

'_Harry, its Sirius. You've got to wake up now. We need you here, especially Ginny. Wake up Harry, please.'_

Sirius felt Camellia slip her hand out of his. They both sank into chairs. Camellia looked exhausted.

"Now, we wait and see if he responds," said Camellia.

Harry's POV

He lay in the never-ending darkness. He couldn't open his eyes or move. He felt peaceful here. There was nothing to worry him.

'_Harry, its Sirius. You've got to wake up now. We need you here, especially Ginny. Wake up Harry, please.'_

Who was that? The voice sounded strangely familiar. And Ginny, he thought he knew her too. Sirius, that name was so familiar. Where had he heard it before? Then a snippet of memory came to him.

"…_they say Sirius Black's mad, and maybe he is, but he was clever enough to escape from Azkaban, and that's supposed to be impossible…."_

Sirius Black, he had escaped from Azkaban, which was guarded by………dementors. That was right, dementors.

He had learned how to cast a ….Patronus from………Remus Lupin, one of Sirius's best friends along with his dad, James Potter.

Suddenly, the rest of his memories came flooding back. The torture by the Death Eaters, the Mark, hitting that stone wall……..He shuddered and moaned at the pain the slight movement brought.

"Harry?" asked a familiar voice.

"Sirius," he said hoarsely.

He opened his eyes and blinked in the harsh light. He squinted and saw Sirius's blurry form, along with a blonde woman he did not recognize.Sirius set his glasses on his face and the room came into focus.

"Where am I? Where's Ginny?" asked Harry.

"Calm down. You're in St. Mungo's and have been for the past two weeks. Ginny is at Hogwarts." said Sirius.

"Wait, why am I in St. Mungo's?" asked Harry.

"You and Ginny were taken to Azkaban. Ginny couldn't tell us more. She said she was asleep most of the time and when she was awake, you weren't there. She doesn't know what happened to you. Can you tell us what happened?" said Sirius. Harry refused to look at Sirius. He couldn't tell him about the Mark.

Sirius's POV

Sirius watched Harry's face grow, if possible, paler when he'd asked him to tell him what had happened to him while he had been in Azkaban. He noticed that Harry also wouldn't look at him.

"I cant, Sirius." whispered Harry.

Sirius realized that he wasn't ready to talk about the things that had occurred while he was in Azkaban, but he was going to have to soon.It was the only way he was going to be able to cope with it.

"All right Harry. But you're going to have to tell someone soon. We need to know what happened so we can help you." said Sirius.

"Here Harry," said Camellia, holding out a vial of turquoise liquid.

"What is it?" he asked suspiciously.

"A simple Sleeping Draught." said Camellia.

Harry took the vial and drank it. He quickly fell asleep. Sirius moved to Harry's left side and slid up the sleeve of his robes, which were extremely tattered and dirty from his days in captivity. He sighed in relief when he saw that Harry had not been Marked.

"What is it, Mr. Black?" asked Camellia.

"I was checking to see if he had the Dark Mark. One of the Death Eaters said that he had consented to being Marked, and I wanted to see if he had it or not." said Sirius. Several hours later, Harry had woken up and consented to telling Sirius what had happened. At the end of his tale, Sirius was shocked.

"Don't worry, Harry. You don't have the Dark Mark." said Sirius.

"I'm sorry Sirius. I couldn't remember anything…..and he…Voldemort…"

"Harry, calm down. It wasn't your fault." said Sirius.

"But I let him do it!" protested Harry.

"You aren't Marked, now are you?" said Sirius.

"No." said Harry in a small voice.

"None of it was your fault. If anything, it was mine for getting drunk and not watching you properly. If I had been awake, you wouldn't have left the Tower. Therefore, that makes it my fault." said Sirius.

"But-"

"No more discussing this. It wasn't your fault." said Sirius.

He turned around and pointed at Camellia.

"This is Camellia. She helped Heal you." said Sirius.

"Hello Harry," said Camellia in a soft voice. "It's nice to see you awake."

"Hello," said Harry.

"Camellia, I need you to report to Dumbledore." said Sirius. Camellia nodded before disappearing in a flash of white light.

'_Damn Camellia,' _he thought as he spun around to see Harry's reaction. His eyes were closed and his face was white. He must have passed out in shock.Sirius sat down and waited for Harry to wake up again. After several minutes, it appeared as though Harry was having a nightmare. He was tossing and turning and mumbling in his sleep.

"Not Ginny. No, don't hurt her." muttered Harry.

Sirius covered his ears with his hands. He didn't want to hear Harry reliving his nightmare in Azkaban. He left the room and sought out the Healer in charge of Harry, Emilay Rayne. He found her near the end of the hallway, staring out of a magical window.

He tapped her on the shoulder and said, "Harry woke up a few minutes ago." She jumped, startled by Sirius.

"How is he?" asked Emilay.

"He doesn't look too good. Camellia scared him so much that he passed out." said Sirius. "She didn't do it on purpose," he hastily added, seeing the look on Emilay's face.

"Okay, let's go see him." said Emilay, heading to Harry's room. Sirius watched Emilay look over Harry, who was still sleeping fitfully.

He heard her whisper, "Oh no."

"What?" asked Sirius.

"I need to run some tests, but I think Harry has Grippe." said Emily.

"What's that?" said Sirius.

"It's like the flu, same symptoms, only…."

"Only what?" prompted Sirius, growing anxious. Emilay sighed before responding.

"It slowly drains a wizard of their powers, eventually killing them, since taking their powers takes away part of their soul. It's not a normal sickness. It's a curse, a Dark one. Caused by a combination of a Dark Curse, Viemort, and then a potion. It's an extremely Dark Curse, close to being an Unforgiveable. There is a cure, but it is very hard to make. I've never known anyone to be able to make the cure." said Emilay.

Sirius stared at Emilay. That time in Hogsmeade and Malfoy. That would have been when he had gotten it. Or even while he was in Azkaban. But Malfoy wouldn't do anything like that to Harry, he was a spy for the Order. Or was he? Wormtail had turned traitor and he was a Gryffindor, Malfoy was a Slytherin, much more likely to be a Death Eater. His father was one, after all.

Speaking of Slytherin Death Eaters, he knew just the person that would be able to make the cure for Harry. Much as he hated to admit it, Hogwarts' prestigious Potions Master, Sirius' sworn enemy, would be the one to save his godson.

"Sirius, what's wrong?" asked Emilay.

"I know just the person to make the cure." said Sirius.

"But we don't know yet-" She was interrupted by Sirius.

"He does have it," said Sirius grimly.

He quickly explained about Hogsmeade and Malfoy, leaving out parts about the Order and other sensitive information. He told her to keep an eye on Harry and Disapparated to the gates of Hogwarts. He ran to the Dungeons and found Snape in his office, grading papers.

"Quick, we have to go to St. Mungo's." he said.

"What?" asked Snape.

"No time to explain. We've got to go _now_." said Sirius.

He grabbed Snape's arm, much to his displeasure, and began dragging him along. Snape quickly yanked his arm out of Sirius' grasp and began walking briskly of his own accord. Once outside of Hogwarts' gates, they Apparated to St. Mungo's. Sirius led Snape to Harry's room.

Emilay handed Snape several pieces of parchment and said, "I need you to make this." Snape looked at the parchment and frowned, but didn't say a word.

He looked up at Emilay and asked, "Where can I make this?"

"There's a Potions lab in the basement. I'll take you there." said Emilay.

She left the room, followed quickly by Snape. Sirius heard a soft 'pop' behind him and spun around to face the intruder with his wand raised. He quickly apologized upon seeing Dumbledore standing there, looking grave.

"Do not let Harry know, but Miss Weasley has become ill. She had the same symptoms as Harry, but less severe. I believe her illness hasn't had the time to develop to the extent to which Harry's has." said Dumbledore softly. Sirius felt as though his stomach had dropped to the floor.

"Emilay needs to know. It's Voldemort's work. She has Severus working on the cure right now." said Sirius.

"Where is she?" asked Dumbledore.

"Down in the basement." said Sirius. Dumbledore immediately set off for the door. He had his hand on the doorknob when Sirius remembered about Malfoy.

"Don't trust Malfoy." said Sirius.

"I haven't trusted him for some time. I fear he has changed his mind about spying for the Light, though I have hoped for him to see the error in his ways. Thank you for telling me, Sirius. I will be sure to keep a eye on him." said Dumbledore before heading out of the room.

Sirius sat back down in his chair and watched Harry. His face was flushed, though he had stopped tossing and turning. He mentally noted to ask Emilay if she could get Harry some Dreamless Sleep potion when she returned. Emilay returned about ten minutes later.

"Professor Snape is making the sure for Harry and Miss Weasley. It should be ready in about a month, about the same time as Harry's back should be completely healed. Harry can leave after he takes the potion and we find his back is satisfactorily healed. I spoke to Dumbledore and we will arrange to have Miss Weasley brought here after she has taken her OWLs. She should be in a good enough condition to take them and will be brought here immediately upon completion of them. Dumbledore has also said that Harry will be tutored when he goes home to catch up to the rest of the sixth years." said Emilay.

"Thank you, Emilay. Can you get some Dreamless Sleep potion or something for Harry? I don't want him having nightmares about Azkaban." said Sirius.

"Yes, of course." said Emilay and left the room again. Sirius sat down and breathed a sigh of relief. Harry would be all right.

* * *

**Just a warning: There are only 2 chapters left after this!**

**Next Chapter:** Time passes in St. Mungo's


	57. Time Passes in St Mungo's

**Harry Potter and the Dark Lord**

**Chapter 57 Time Passes In St. Mungo's**

One more chapter to go, then the sequel shall commence!

**Summary: **Set in Harry's sixth year. He encounters far more than he ever could have expected, but he does not have to go through it alone. An old friend returns to help him. Harry's defeat of Voldemort rests on him getting The Scepter of Light and Dark, something that would allow Voldemort to destroy the world if he can get the whole thing. Voldemort's powers are getting stronger and Harry has more than one encounter with him.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing!

**Updates: **will be several times a week. if you want to be notified of updates, please join then review and add me to your author alerts.

**Reviews: **I will dedicate a chapter to my 50th reviewer, 100th reviewer, 150th reviewer, and so on

**Thank you to the following reviewers: **Pure Black, seirra, Mid(2)

**This Chapter:** Exactly as the title sounds.

**Now..._on with the story!_**

As the days wore on, Harry grew progressively sicker. The Healers thought it best to keep him asleep most of the time, as he would be in less physical pain. They weren't thinking about emotional pain, though. The magically-induced sleep did nothing to quell Harry's nightmares. When he did wake, he was delirious and didn't recognize anyone or anything. Sirius could tell he was in a lot of pain even in the short moments he was awake.

A Healer would come in and give him several potions, then put him back to sleep. It hurt Sirius to know his godson was in so much pain and he could do nothing about it. He had even tried talking to Emilay, but she couldn't do anything more than give him something for the pain and keep him asleep.

They had tried to give him Dreamless Sleep potion, but his nightmares were so fierce that it didn't work on him. The only good thing was that his back was healing quite well. Someone knocking on the door brought Sirius out of his restless thoughts.

"Come in," he called, knowing that it had to be Remus. The Healers didn't knock, they just walked right into the room. Sure enough, the door opened and Remus stepped in, followed by Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. Ginny was looking pale and slightly feverish, the way Harry had before their kidnapping.

"It's time for Ginny to stay here. She finished her OWLs yesterday. Ron and Hermione wanted to say goodbye, as well as see Harry. Molly and Arthur will be along in a little while." said Remus quietly to him. Behind him, Ginny looked paler at the sight of Harry looking so sick. Sirius quickly conjured a chair beside Harry's bed and motioned Ginny to it.

"Thanks," she said quietly, not taking her eyes off Harry. Sirius could only imagine what kind of torture the Death Eaters had put her through.

She had refused to tell anyone but Dumbledore and Dumbledore had told no one. Sirius conjured up chairs for Ron, Hermione, and Remus and they sank gratefully into them. Sirius suspected the sight of their friend had shaken them quite a bit. Hermione was the first to break the silence that had settled throughout the room.

"Is Harry going to be okay?" she asked, sounding as though she were about to cry.

"Yes. Professor Snape is working on the cure for him and Ginny right now." said Sirius. He doubted that Harry would be okay for a long time.Not after what he had been through. After what he was going through right now. Sirius was hoping that potion would be able to cure Harry and Ginny.

There were so many what ifs though. What if something went wrong with the potion? What if Voldemort tried something while Harry was so helpless? What if….He had to stop thinking so negatively. But then it was so hard to be positive. There was no way that Harry would be cured, then go home, and everything would be perfect. No bloody way.

And that was what made the situation so horrible. They didn't know, couldn't know what was going to happen. He wasn't a bloody Seer, for Merlin's sake! He couldn't take this anymore. He'd like to go out and start hexing everyone into oblivion, but he couldn't do that. Instead, he stood up abruptly and stalked to the door.

"I'm going to the tearoom," he said shortly and left. When he returned in a slightly better mood, they were gone and a note was lying on his chair.

He was about to read it when he heard someone say his name, "Sirius." He turned around to see Harry awake and sitting up in bed.

"Harry, you're awake," said Sirius happily. Harry was looking better than he'd had for days.

"Sirius," he said again and grabbed his hands, pulling Sirius closer.

"What Harry?" asked Sirius.

"Sirius……I love you." said Harry before his eyes closed and his body went limp. His hands slipped out of Sirius' and fell to the bed where Harry lay unmoving.

"Harry!" cried Sirius and jumped forward. He peered closely and saw that he was still breathing.

"No, Harry don't die!"

He was vaguely aware of his knees hitting the floor, but kept his attention focused on Harry. If he looked away for even a second……..No, Harry wouldn't die, he couldn't. Sirius felt someone grab his arms and pull him away from Harry.

"No, no," he muttered, trying to stay where he was.

"Sirius, c'mon. The Healers have to help Harry."

"Remus," choked out Sirius.

"Let's go to Ginny's room where we'll be out of the way." said Remus.

"But-"

"Harry will be fine. They Healers can't help him if you're in the way. They'll let us know if anything changes." said Remus firmly. Sirius allowed himself to be led out of the room and down the hall to Ginny's room. Ginny was sitting up in bed, listening to a wireless that Molly had brought her.

"Hey Sirius." said Ginny. Remus dragged him over to a chair and pushed him into it. She turned off the wireless and looked up.

"Sirius, what's wrong?" asked Ginny. Sirius didn't think he could trust himself to speak, so Remus answered her.

"Something's happened to Harry." said Remus.

"Oh, no," said Ginny. "Can I go see him?"

"Sorry Ginny. That's why we're in here." said Remus as he sat down in another chair.

"Is it all right if I turn this back on?" asked Ginny, motioning to the wireless.

"Yeah, sure," said Remus.

They listened to several songs by The Weird Sisters, then a new band that Sirius didn't recognize. In the middle of yet another Weird Sisters song, a Healer walked into the room.

"Mr. Black, could you please step outside?" asked the Healer. Sirius got up and walked into the hallway. Emilay was standing there with a Healer.

His nametag said Healer Smeythwick. That was the Healer that had treated Mr. Weasley the previous Christmas.Emilay had a worried look on her face and Sirius began to get concerned. If Emilay was that worried….

"I'm really sorry Sirius, but Harry has slipped into a coma. We're estimating that he has about two weeks to live-" Sirius heard a roaring in his ears and didn't hear anything else she said. Harry was going to die.

"Sirius!"

"Huh?" mumbled Sirius and found himself seated in a chair.

"You blanked out for a minute there, Sirius. You have to calm down. The potion should be ready in a week. Harry I will /I be cured. You don't have to worry so much." said Emilay.

"Are you sure?" asked Sirius.

"Yes, Harry will be fine. You can go see him now," said Emilay.

"I've just got to get Remus first." said Sirius. He went back into Ginny's room and fetched Remus, then they headed to Harry's room. They opened the door to Harry's room to find him sleeping rather peacefully. Sirius thought it was a nice change from Harry's usual nightmares.

A week later………….

Sirius was brought out of a light sleep by the sound of someone entering the room. He sat up to see Emilay and Snape entering the room. Snape was carrying a vial of something that was blood-red. It must be the potion, thought Sirius. Emilay checked Harry over with her wand before sitting Harry up in bed and adjusting the bed accordingly. Snape set the bottle on the table beside Harry's bed which held his glasses and pulled a goblet out of his robes.

"He needs one gobletful every three hours. In twenty-four hours, he should be improved enough to be sent home, where you can continue giving him the potion for a week." said Emilay. She uncorked the bottle and filled the goblet.

"Sirius, can you hold him still?" asked Emilay. Sirius went over and held Harry still while Emilay poured the potion into Harry's mouth. She gently stroked his throat to make him swallow it, then stepped back.

"A Healer will be in here in three hours to give him another dose." said Emilay. She left the bottle on the table and left the room with Snape. A few minutes later, Remus entered the room and sat down in a chair next to Sirius.

"They've just given Ginny the potion. I assume they've already given it to Harry?" said Remus.

"Yeah," said Sirius.

Twenty-four hours later…………..

Harry's POV

"Are you ready to go, Harry?" asked Sirius.

"Yeah, not much here to pack." said Harry.

"Good. We're going to Floo to the house and you can put your stuff away, then we have to Floo to Hogwarts. Dumbledore would like to speak with you." said Sirius.

_Uh-oh._ He knew what was coming. Dumbledore was going to ask for his version of events from the time at Voldemort's lair. He had already been told Ginny's version, according to Sirius.

Dumbledore was going to be disappointed that he'd consented to take the Dark Mark. At least he didn't have it. He'd checked his arm after he'd woken up. That potion he'd been given had worked amazingly and he felt a lot better than he'd been feeling. He was still going to have to take it for a while. A week, Sirius had said.

Ginny hadn't gotten as bad as he had, and had been released from St. Mungo's earlier that day after saying goodbye to him. He was hoping to see her later in the summer. Sirius had mentioned something about having the Weasleys over sometime.

"Ready?" asked Sirius. Harry nodded and headed out the door with Sirius, a small bag in his hands.

They walked to the nearest Floo and Harry tossed some Floo powder in and yelled, "Black Manor!" The green flames rushed him home.

**Next Chapter:** Return to Black Manor


	58. Return to Black Manor

**See bottom of page for an important note!**

**Harry Potter and the Dark Lord**

**Chapter 58 Return to Black Manor**

**Summary: **Set in Harry's sixth year. He encounters far more than he ever could have expected, but he does not have to go through it alone. An old friend returns to help him. Harry's defeat of Voldemort rests on him getting The Scepter of Light and Dark, something that would allow Voldemort to destroy the world if he can get the whole thing. Voldemort's powers are getting stronger and Harry has more than one encounter with him.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing!

**Updates: **will be several times a week. if you want to be notified of updates, please join then review and add me to your author alerts.

**Reviews: **I will dedicate a chapter to my 50th reviewer, 100th reviewer, 150th reviewer, and so on

**Thank you to the following reviewers: **

**This Chapter:** Harry returns home.

**Now..._on with the story!_**

Harry would have fallen flat on his face if he hadn't been caught by Remus, who he had not been expecting to be at the house.

"Thanks," he muttered and moved away from the fireplace so Sirius could Floo in.

"What are you doing here?" asked Harry.

"I've come with a message from Dumbledore. He says that he can't meet with you today, as something urgent has come up at the Ministry." said Remus.

A loud whooshing sound indicated Sirius' arrival behind them.

"Hello Remus," said Sirius. "What brings you here?"

"As I was just telling Harry, Dumbledore can't make the meeting today. There was urgent business at the Ministry to attend to." said Remus.

"Perhaps you'd better go upstairs and rest Harry," said Sirius.

Harry nodded and headed upstairs to his room. He was by no means recovered yet from the illness Voldemort had bestowed upon him.

Once he arrived in his room, he threw his bag on top of his trunk and flopped down on his bed to sleep.

He awoke several hours later feeling quite rested and ready to venture throughout the house again.

He changed his clothes and headed downstairs to find Sirius and Remus, if he was still there. Or had he gone back to Hogwarts? Did he have classes to teach? What was the date anyways?

Questions rapidly filled his mind and he was relieved to find the person who could answer them seated in the kitchen drinking pumpkin juice.

"What day is it?" asked Harry.

"June eighteenth, why?" said Sirius.

"I was just wondering. Where did Remus go?" asked Harry.

"Back to Hogwarts. He still has to grade the end-of-term exams. He'll be back when he's finished in a couple of days." said Sirius.

"Oh," said Harry, taking the seat across from Sirius.

"You do know that you have to make up all the work you missed, don't you?" said Sirius. "Yeah, I figured that I had to," said Harry.

"Your teachers will be owling assignments and will come here weekly after your birthday to test you on the work they give you." said Sirius.

"Joy," said Harry.

He wasn't looking forward to seeing Snape in their house and by the look on his face, Sirius wasn't either.

"I'd better go study, then," said Harry.

He stood up and walked to the library. Harry picked out several books and began reading. After several hours of reading the theory on how to Transfigure quills into goblets, the words began to blur across the page and his eyes drooped shut.

Sirius' POV

The odd silence in the kitchen had been quite unnerving to Sirius. He wasn't used to Harry being so quiet, though he supposed Harry would be different after the ordeal he had been put through by Voldemort.

He finished his pumpkin juice and headed up to James' old room. There were more things in there that he wanted Harry to have and some things that he needed to look through.

He opened the door and smiled slightly at the sight of all of James' stuff that had somehow been left behind after their seventh year and James had never asked to be given back to him.

James and Remus had loved his house, the vile little rat was the only one who didn't like it.

Flashback

"Why did you go and spend a load of gold on such a big house for one person?"

"But Padfoot, what if I get lost in here?"

"Padfoot, I think there's ghosts in the attic."

"Don't make me sleep alone."

End Flashback

That memory made him smile.

Wormtail had been afraid of sleeping by himself in the house and the rest of them had to cast illusions to make him think that they were in the room with him.

He'd never known the difference and nothing had ever attacked him while he was at Sirius' house.

He had been a pathetic coward, always depending on the other three Maruaders to protect him. No wonder he'd ended up with Voldemort and then got killed by him. Good riddance to the rat.

He noticed that a lot of things were moved around, probably from when Harry had gone wandering during Christmas. He had been quite upset at seeing all this.

Harry did have the box of things that had been left to him though and his Gringott's vault. Speaking of which, he was going to have to take Harry to the Potter vault on his seventeenth birthday.

That was a strange thought, Harry turning seventeen. Five years ago, he didn't think he'd ever get to see Harry again, let alone see him turn seventeen.

He shuddered at the thoughts of Azkaban and continued looking through James' old things.

He conjured a box and began putting things in it. Several hours later, the box was full, so he headed to Harry's room with it. He saw that Harry wasn't in his room, so he set the box next to Harry's trunk and went to go find him.

He finally found him seated in a chair in the library. He was asleep with a large book on his lap. He picked it up and saw that it was a copy of Advanced Transfiguration by Miranda Goshawk. He set it aside and shook Harry awake. Harry blinked his eyes tiredly and looked up at Sirius.

"I suggest you sleep in your own bed, not a chair," said Sirius.

"Yeah, that chair isn't very comfortable," said Harry.

He rubbed his face with one hand and staggered out of the room.

Sirius took note of several other books next to the chair Harry had fallen asleep in and smiled.

Harry was going to take his tutoring seriously, unlike the last time he'd been tutored. Although, that tutoring had been by a greasy, biased, git, so it really wasn't Harry's fault that he didn't learn anything.

Sirius gave the books one last glance before going to bed.

Sirius woke up the next morning to find an owl hovering over his head. It carried a piece of parchment tied to his feet. Sirius sat up and the bird flew down to him.

He untied the parchment and the owl flew right through his window. It must be from Dumbledore, thought Sirius. He unfolded the parchment and read the letter within.

Dear Sirius,

I am pleased to hear that Harry is doing much better. Please bring him to my office today at ten o' clock so that we can discuss the events that took place while he was held by Voldemort.

Professor Dumbledore.

Sirius did not want Harry to have to talk about what had happened to him so soon, but he knew that it would help Harry deal with it sooner.

Dumbledore had done this at the end of Harry's fourth year too, Remus had told him.

He had made Harry tell him everything that had happened when he had been Porkeyed out of Hogwarts by Voldemort right after Barty Crouch Junior had tried to kill him.

He crumpled up the letter and threw it aside before getting changed into Muggle clothes. They would have to Floo to Hogwarts. Sirius decided to teach Harry Apparition as soon as possible.

He walked out of his room and headed to Harry's room to wake him up. He knocked on the door.

Hearing no response from Harry, he opened the door. He walked over to Harry's bed and saw that he was fast asleep.

"Harry, wake up," said Sirius.

Harry mumbled something unintelligible and rolled over, burying his face into his pillows. "Harry, you have to get up. We have to meet Dumbledore at ten o' clock this morning." said Sirius.

"Don't want to," mumbled Harry from behind his pillows.

"If you don't get up right now, we're going to be late," said Sirius.

"I don't care," said Harry.

"If you don't get up right now, then I'm going to hex you," threatened Sirius. Harry grumbled and threw the blankets off of himself.

"I'm up. Happy now?" asked Harry.

"Yes. Now get dressed and come down to breakfast," said Sirius before closing the door and heading downstairs to the dining room.

They ate breakfast quickly and headed to the living room to Floo to Hogwarts.

Harry took a handful of Floo Powder from a red box on the mantle.

He threw the powder in the fire and called, "Hogwarts, Professor Dumbledore's office!"

Harry was gone in a flash of fire.

Ch. 58 Meeting with Dumbledore

Harry's POV

Harry fell out of the fireplace and into Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore wasn't there, so Harry sat down across from Dumbledore's office and waited for Sirius to arrive.

He wasn't looking forward to this meeting. He rubbed at his left arm, where he was uncomfortably aware of the fact that he could have gotten the Dark Mark. He heard roar of flames and turned to see Sirius step out of the fireplace.

"That's not fair. I always fall whenever I Floo," complained Harry.

"I've had more practice than you," said Sirius as he took a seat in a chair next to Harry.

"So--" began Harry, but he was interrupted by Dumbledore.

"Hello Sirius, Harry," said Dumbledore.

Harry turned to see Dumbledore walk in the room wearing bright purple robes with rainbows on them. He thought that Dumbledore's robes were somehow meant to calm him down, however, he just thought they were strange. Oh, well, to each his own, thought Harry.

"Now, I know that you would rather not talk about what happened while you were held by Voldemort, but I must ask you to tell me what happened." said Dumbledore.

Unlike his fifth year, when Dumbledore wouldn't so much as glance his way, Dumbledore locked eyes with him. They remained that way for several minutes in silence before Harry consented to telling Dumbledore everything that had happened to him. Harry lost track of the time as he spoke. When he finished, there was complete silence. Dumbledore was the first to speak.

"Thank you, Harry, for consenting to share your information with me. I will have to look into the strange occurrence when Voldemort tried to give you the Dark Mark. It could have been the fact that you were not actually willing to take the Mark. However, those are just my thoughts. I will have to put in some research and I will get back to you when I find something relevant," said Dumbledore.

Harry noticed that Dumbledore did not look disappointed that he had consented to take the Dark Mark, on the other hand, he looked somewhat happy. Why would he be looking happy? Harry soon got his answer.

"The reason I wasn't able to meet with you earlier is because the Order recently acquired an item that we have been seeking all year. Actually, we got it when we retrieved you and Ginny from Azkaban. In all the chaos, neither Voldemort nor his Death Eaters thought to secure that which we both have been seeking."

Dumbledore stood up and headed to one of the cabinets behind his desk. He bent down and came up with a plain white box about the size of a shoebox. He sat back down at his desk and held the box out to Harry.

"I believe this is rightfully yours," said Dumbledore.Harry took the box and opened it. Inside were four separate golden pieces and the blue gem that he had been given by Merlin.

"It's rightfully yours, so we didn't put the pieces together," said Dumbledore.

Harry pulled the four pieces out of the box and carefully fitted them together. He held the scepter in his left hand and placed the gem on top with his right. At the exact instant that the gem touched the golden top of the scepter, he felt a rush of power that was exhilarating. He felt strange, like he could walk out right now and kill Voldemort.

"That was strange," said Harry.

"What?" asked Sirius.

"I feel this strange sort of power, like I could go and kill Voldemort right now," said Harry.

"You probably could. The scepter has probably unlocked the power that your mother gave you. Voldemort wouldn't have been able to even use the scepter, he knows no love. Your power allowed you to retrieve a gem that had been thought lost forever, those powers have been amplified now. But you must not go and try to kill Voldemort. You need to learn to use the powers that you have now before you can even think about killing him. I will make arrangements for you to train after your tutoring is over. You may go home now. I believe you should start studying. You do want to pass sixth year, don't you?"

The twinkle was back in Dumbledore's eyes as he motioned for them to use his Floo. Harry and Sirius went over to the fireplace and took a handful of Floo powder from the pink and purple flowerpot on the mantle.

Harry said, "Black Manor," knowing that he was finally home.

Well everyone, this is it. You have just read the last chapter of this fic. I'm so happy, I've finally completed this one. I'd like to thank all of my reviewers, I couldn't have done this without you! And thanks also to Mistress Wolf, for encouraging (and sometimes threatening) me to write and not give up on this.

See you again soon, and those of you who are impatient, read my other story When Dreams Come True and Finding a Father, a Severitus Challenge and full of angst!

So long for now, Lil Padfoot!


End file.
